


First Love

by Fengyang



Series: 數字系列 [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, First Love, M/M, Professors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他是他的初戀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach站在接待櫃檯前，雙手環胸，右腳不耐地打著拍子。

 

他已經站在這裡快要十分鐘了，而根據名牌，那個叫做Sally的接待小姐卻遲遲沒有回來。

 

隨著拍子的節奏越來越快，Zach覺得自己的耐心已經快被耗盡。辦公室裡盡責的地吹送著冷風的冷氣也沒有辦法澆熄他越發旺盛的怒火。

 

做為一名服裝設計師，在分秒必爭的時尚界裡，浪費時間在無謂的等待上是不可原諒的。

 

「需要幫忙嗎？」就在Zach的盯著牆上的時鐘，打算在秒針走回整點走人的時候，他的身後有人這樣問道。

 

太長的等待讓Zach迅速轉過身，對方是一名很年輕的學生，穿著一條洗得泛白的牛彩褲，白色的T恤外套著紅色的格子襯衫，臉上大得過份的黑框眼鏡擋住了大部分的臉，而且手上還抱著一大迭的期中報告。

 

是助教吧？

 

克制住自己對於對方糟糕穿搭挑眉的衝動，Zach回道：「是的，我是Zachary Quinto，我跟Karl Urban教授十一點半有個約。」

 

現在都十一點四十了。

 

兩人看向牆上的時鐘，腦中同時浮現這個想法。

 

「你等等，我幫你看看。」年輕的助教先是走到了其中一扇緊閉的門，他騰出一隻手輸入密碼，將手中的報告一股腦地放在辦公桌上，然後走到另外一扇寫著Karl Urban名牌的房門前，伸手敲了敲門。

 

「我試過了，沒有回應。」看著對方的動作，Zach說。

 

那名助教停下敲門的動作，開始在門上的密碼鎖上輸入密碼。

 

現在的助教可以有這麼多間辦公室的密碼嗎？

 

看著對方毫不遲疑地輸入密碼，Zach有一瞬間懷疑地想。

 

助教打開門，探了探頭，然後又把門關上。他對著Zach扯出一個抱歉的笑容，「Karl還沒有回來，恐怕是被學生纏住了，但他應該很快會回來的，他今天的課只到十一點二十。」

 

那一瞬間，Zach覺得自己剛剛降下去的火氣又開始回升。

 

該死，他現在應該已經在跟那教授詢問下一季衣服要用的圖樣資料，而不是站在這裡浪費時間。

 

或許是Zach臉上的惱怒太過明顯，對方又開口說：「不然先到我的辦公室坐坐吧，通常Karl最晚四十五分會回到辦公室的。」

 

Zach又瞥了一眼牆上的時鐘，十一點四十一。

 

「好吧。」他妥協。

 

年輕的助教領著Zach進到剛剛放報告的那間辦公室，一屁股坐在辦公桌前的椅子上。

 

「坐吧，不要客氣，」他對著Zach微笑，「需不需要喝些什麼？」他打開其中一個抽屜，裡面塞著滿滿的食物，挑揀著抽屜裡的東西，一邊問道：「這裡有蘋果茶，日式煎茶和咖啡，你要什麼？」

 

「水就好。」Zach回答，挑了一個靠近門的椅子坐下。

 

「不用這麼客氣，煎茶還挺香的，不然我給你泡一杯煎茶吧。」他從那堆雜亂的食物裡頭找出一個綠色的包裝走了出去，不到三十秒又走了回來。

 

「謝謝。」接過對方給的茶水，Zach回道，抿了一口煎茶，有些驚訝於那淡淡散發出的米香。

 

「很好喝吧。」對方毫不客氣地坐回椅子上，雙手交叉搭在椅背上，開始轉著椅子玩，「那麼Zachary，你找Karl做什麼？」

 

「一些公事。」Zach簡短地回答。

 

「好吧。」對方聳了聳肩，毫不在乎地說：「反正Karl會告訴我的。」

 

看著對方轉著椅子玩，Zach問：「你這樣沒問題嗎？」

 

「什麼東西會有問題？」對方嚇了一跳，停下轉椅子的動作，直勾勾地盯著Zach看。

 

那一瞬間，Zach注意到對方有著像洛杉磯天空般清澈的雙眼。

 

「這樣使用這間辦公室的東西，你的指導教授不會生氣嗎？」看著對方完全沒有概念自己在說什麼，Zach語帶保留地問。

 

出乎意料地，對方開始大笑，「不會有問題，」他站起來，伸出右手，滿臉的笑，「忘了跟你自我介紹，我是Christopher Pine，這間辦公室的主人。」

 

他擠了擠眼，Zach順著他的目光看過去，果然看見門上寫著Christopher Pine。

 

「你們學校對助教的待遇可真好。」Zach衷心地回答。

 

Christopher又愣住了，還來不及說話，背後傳來另外一個懶洋洋的聲音。

 

「這傢伙可不是助教，他是貨真價實的教授，教現代英文的。」

 

Zach轉過身，只見一名高大的男子懶洋洋的倚著門框，「Quinto先生是吧？我是Karl Urban博士。」

 

「Karl。」看見Karl，Christopher開心地叫道。

 

「又被當成學生啦，Chris？」Karl笑道，滿眼戲謔，「早就叫你換掉那身格子襯衫，一個教授穿成那樣像什麼樣子。」

 

「可是它們穿起來很舒服。」扁了扁嘴，Chris有些委屈。

 

「你就該把你那愚蠢的衣櫃整個拖去燒掉再重新買過。」Karl翻了個白眼，站直身體對Zach說道：「到我房裡談吧，Quinto先生。」

 

Zach放下杯子，跟著站了起來，「謝謝你的招待。」他對Chris說，跟著Karl離開。

 

在兩人走出Chris的辦公室前，Karl頭也不回地對Chris交代：「我開完會就帶你去吃飯，你不要又亂吃一些餅乾糖果不吃正餐。」

 

「知道啦。」Chris回答，收回原本準備去拉開抽屜的手。

 

※

 

「所以，有什麼我能夠幫你的嗎？」Zach跟Karl回到Karl的辦公室後，Karl在辦公桌前坐下，這樣問道。

 

「這個。」Zach打開手中的公事包，從中間拿了一些畫滿圖騰的畫紙，「就像我在e-mail裡提過的，我下一季的主題是回歸自然，我希望能夠用印第安人的圖騰表達他們對自然的崇敬，但不想要用到錯誤的圖騰。你知道的，對於不懂的符號，還是不要亂用比較好。」

 

Karl接過圖紙，帶上眼鏡，開始認真地看起那些圖像。

 

「所以剛剛那位Pine先生真的是教授？他看起來很年輕。」看著Karl毫不遲疑地在紙上塗改並寫下一些注解，Zach放下心，開始有心情閒聊。

 

「別看那傢伙好像年紀很小，他已經二十五歲了。」Karl頭也不抬地回道，手上的動作沒有絲毫的停頓。

 

「二十五歲以一個教授而言還是很年輕。」

 

這句話總算引起Karl的注意，他停下手上的動作，抬起頭看著Zach，「Quinto先生，你覺得怎麼樣才算有資格在大學任教呢？Chris是個天才，早在二十二歲就已經拿到了他的博士資格，從三年前開始便已經在這所學校教書。」指頭敲了敲桌面，Karl瞇起眼，「我能以個人的名義擔保，他做得非常的好。」

 

「我沒有冒犯的意思。」看著對方似乎有些發怒，Zach靜靜地說。

 

Karl頓了一下，又低頭開始塗改那些畫紙，乾脆地道歉：「抱歉，是我反應太激烈了。因為Chris的年紀，總是會有些質疑他的人。即使他做得再好，也總是會有人以年紀攻擊他。」

 

「優秀的人總是會被平庸的人所忌妒。」Zach說，若論口舌，在不會有哪裡比時尚界更多了。

 

「說得是。」這句話讓Karl眼裡的敵意散去，「優秀的人總是會被平庸的人所忌妒。」他重複了一遍Zach的話，不知道究竟是贊同還是只是單純重複，將改好的草稿交還給Zach，「大部分都沒有問題，除了幾個小線條要改，在原始的圖騰裡，就算只是左右這樣簡單的差異都能改變圖騰的意思。但大部分的樣式與意思都是對的，你做了很多研究。」

 

「我喜歡知道自己在做什麼。」Zach回答，將那些改過的稿紙在收進公事包前快速地流覽了一遍，「今天謝謝你的幫忙。」他站起來，對Karl伸出手。

 

「沒什麼問題，我還沒跟你道歉遲到呢，抱歉，最近的學生總是特別多奇怪的問題。」Karl也站了起來，與Zach握了握手。

 

「不會的。」Zach說，抬腿走出辦公室。

 

走出辦公室前，他的身後隱隱傳來Chris的聲音，「Karl，我快餓扁了，今天中午吃什麼？」

 

Christopher Pine，一個奇妙的，充滿活力的大學教授。

 

他微微一笑，知道這一個夏季的服裝要用什麼顏色當主軸了。 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「今天那個人找你做什麼？」Chris咬了一口夏威夷披薩，口齒不清地說。

 

「只是討論一些印第安人的圖騰。」Karl拿叉子戳了戳眼前的沙拉，「他是一個服裝設計師，說是下一季的衣服要用一些印地安圖騰做為元素，但是不想要意外用成錯的。」

 

「這個我知道，就像很多人在身上刺中文字，卻總是刺到一些死啊豬啊的。」Chris大笑，「啊，Edward Said的東方主義，多有趣啊。」

 

「差不多就是那個意思。」叼著自己的凱薩沙拉，Karl狐疑地挑眉，「我怎麼不曉得你會說中文？」

 

「我不會啊。」拿起自己的可樂，Chris一臉無辜，「東方來的學生很常這樣說，他們沒告訴你嗎？」

 

「人類學沒有什麼東方來的學生。」吃完沙拉，Karl拿了一片披薩，皺起眉，「說真的，你的那些學生太常黏著你了，我以為以你糟糕的穿著，應該會把他們嚇得退避三尺才是。」

 

「你太誇張了，Karl。」喝完自己的可樂，Chris眼睛轉了轉，豪不客氣地拿走Karl面前的那杯檸檬紅茶，「你自己不也是嗎？你今天還遲到了快十五分鐘呢。」

 

「那是因為下一堂課要繳期中報告。」對於自己被拿走的檸檬紅茶，Karl不為所動，「而且他們只纏了我十五分鐘，剩下的十分鐘我都花在走回辦公室上。」拿叉子對著Chris，Karl提高語氣，「倒是你，年輕的先生，你知道你今天的課是到十點五十吧？為什麼我聽Sally說她二十幾分都還沒看到你回辦公室？從辦公室到你上課的教室可是只要三分鐘。」

 

「學生們很熱情曖。」Chris伸手叫來服務生，把手中的空杯推到桌緣，「我要續杯，兩杯都要。」然後轉過頭繼續，「我有點驚訝現在的學生這麼喜歡英文文學，我記得我在大學的那時候英文課可是地雷，能夠不拿就不拿。」

 

「我現在也很後悔拿了那堂英文結果認識了你這個大麻煩。」Karl嘟囔，轉回正常音量，「你該小心一點，被學生喜歡上可不是什麼好事，他們什麼瘋狂事都做得出來。」

 

「那是不可能的，」Chris大笑，「喜歡問我問題的男孩女孩都有，總不可能他們都對我抱持著什麼浪漫情感吧。」他拍了拍Karl的肩膀，「別想太多啦，保姆。」

 

「該死的，我是你的大學同學兼同事，可不是你的保姆。」Karl垮著的臉在服務生將飲料送到桌上的瞬間拉出一個微笑，「謝謝。」

 

「哇喔，Karl，你變臉的技術不管看幾次還是覺得好厲害。」Chris讚歎地說。

 

「閉嘴，吃你的食物。」Karl沒好氣地翻了一個白眼。

 

Chris低下頭安靜了兩秒，又突然說：「不過今天那個人看起來好厲害，普通的衣服穿在他身上就很好看啊，哪像我，穿什麼都會被你嫌。」

 

「他是服裝設計師，會穿衣服是應該的。」Karl順口回答，警戒地瞇起眼，「你該不會對他有什麼想法吧，Chris？」

 

「怎麼會呢？」露出一個無辜的笑容，Chris連忙說：「只是有點羡慕那種很會穿衣服的人。」

 

「沒有就好，」見Chris沒有打算要胡作非為，Karl放鬆戒心，「那種人不是你可以招惹的，我聽說他是個花花公子。那種受歡迎的人早就被寵壞了，只會讓你受傷。」

 

「我知道啦，在說下去我要以為你不是Karl，而是我爸了。」Chris咧開嘴。

 

「我真的不是嗎？」Karl搖頭。


	2. Chapter 2

—洛杉磯—

 

第二次遇見Chris，是一個禮拜後在地鐵上。

 

那天，他的車壞了，別無選擇只好搭地鐵去工作室。

 

Zach一走進月臺就看到熟悉的側臉垂著眼專注地看著手中的書。

 

「Christopher，你在看什麼？」走近專心看著書的人，他問。

 

「咦？嗨，Zachachry。」Chris驚訝地抬頭，在看到是Zach後笑著將手中的書揚了揚。

 

「暮光之城？」Zach有些驚訝，他知道這本書，是在說吸血鬼與人類的愛情故事的。系列最近被翻拍成了電影，海報到處都是。但他一直以為大學教授會看些更艱澀一點的書作為閒暇時的讀物，而不是這麼平易近人的小說。

 

「學生強迫我看的。」Chris靦腆地笑了笑，「我讓他們看Joseph Conrad的黑暗之心，他們說太悶了，要我看看現在都流行些什麼才不會變成老古板。」

 

「以一個大學教授來說，你離古板大概有半個世紀這麼遙遠。」Zach一本正經，跟著Chris一起走進車廂。

 

「啊，恐懼*。」Chris笑道：「總得未雨綢繆啊。」

 

「生於憂患，死於安樂。」Zach接著說。

 

「沒錯。」Chris笑開了臉。

 

「還沒問，你怎麼會在這裡？這一帶沒什麼好玩的，是來找朋友嗎？」

 

「我知道這裡沒什麼好玩的，不過倒是有幾間餐廳不錯。」藍色的眼睛調皮地眨了眨，「我住在這裡。」

 

「你住這附近？」Zach有些驚訝，「我也住這附近。」

 

兩人快速地交換地址，意外發現彼此的住處竟然只隔了幾條街。

 

「天啊，世界真小。」Chris笑得眼淚都快流出來了，「我年初搬來這的，你在這住多久了？」

 

「有五六年了。也許過陣子我可以帶你在附近兜兜，順便找些好吃的？」

 

根據第一次見面的情況，他有足夠的理由相信這名年輕的教授非常喜歡食物。

 

「好啊。」Chris爽快答應，抽出自己的手機，「給我你的號碼吧，方便我找你。」

 

Zach在對方的手機輸入自己的電話號碼，按下通話，他的手機響了兩聲以後掛斷，「這樣我也有你的電話了，Christopher。」他笑著說。

 

「哎，別叫我Christopher，聽著像是我媽生氣的時候叫我全名的感覺，」Chris做了一個害怕的表情，「叫我Chris就好了。」

 

「那麼Chris，禮尚往來，你也叫我Zach吧。」

 

「沒問題，Zach。」Chris調皮地形了一個軍禮，這時列車安靜地滑進月臺，「我的站到了，那我先去上課啦，長官。」他跑出車廂，回過頭對著Zach喊道。

 

「再見，Christopher。」

 

「說了別叫我Christopher，Zachary Quinto！」車門滑上以前，他只聽到這樣子的字句。

 

Zach笑著搖頭。

 

※

 

Zach帶著輕鬆地微笑走進工作室，工作室裡一如既往的零亂與忙碌。

 

各式的布料零亂地散落在巨大的工作臺上，幾名高級設計師在不同的工作臺前拿著不同的布料對著假人身上的衣物做修改，而初級助理們則是不斷地在倉庫與工作臺間跑來跑去，替設計師們提供所需的材料。除此之外，還有幾名人員正試圖清掃地上四散的線頭和布料碎片。

 

整間工作室就像平常一樣，但Zach卻覺得心情格外輕鬆。

 

放在口袋的手機震動起來，他拿出手機，吹了一個口哨。

 

『嘿，Zach，我是Chris，我在想不如我們今天晚上一起吃個飯吧，就當慶祝我們成為朋友。』

 

快速打入幾個字元，Zach臉上的笑容更甚。

 

『就這麼說定了，晚上七點可以嗎？約在Joe’s，你知道的，地鐵附近那家。』

 

「你今天心情很好？」John走近Zach，笑著問；「因為這一套夏季的主題與你挑的蔚藍意外搭配？」

 

「做為他的秘書兼好友，我可以很確定的告訴你，那應該是因為剛剛的那封簡訊。」早就看到Zach傳簡訊的動作，剛剛從茶水間走出來的Zoe加入兩人的話題，「為系列找對了顏色才不會讓他開心成這樣，我猜是豔遇，那人八成辣得很。」

 

「不是豔遇，只是一個剛剛認識的大學教授，是個很有趣的人，約了我今天晚上一起吃飯。」Zach解釋。

 

「大學教授？是Karl？」John嚇了一跳，「Zach，你可千萬別把魔爪伸向Karl，我把他介紹給你是因為你需要資料，不是情人，況且他已經結婚了。」

 

「Karl？啊，是上次拿資料的那位Karl Urban博士吧？」負責替Zach排行程的Zoe自然知道這個名字，她好奇地看著John，「你認識他？我以為那位教授是網路上找到的。」

 

「Karl是我的鄰居，我們一直到高中以前都在同一間學校。」John解釋，再次露出苦哈哈的表情，「Zach，你就行行好，千萬別對Karl調情。我可以跟你擔保他絕對不會有興趣，而且說不定還會回過頭來拆了我。他從小就立志要當醫生，雖然最後成了人類學家，但他的生物還是很好的。不費力氣地打斷我的幾根骨頭肯定沒有問題。」

 

「夠了，你們兩個。」Zach又好氣又好笑，「不是Karl Urban，是我在大學裡認識的另外一個人。」他頓了頓，「而且我也沒有要調情，只是朋友。」

 

「那就好。」John松口氣。

 

「不過Urban博士好像挺在乎那人的。」拋下最後一句炸彈，Zach一個閃身走進自己的房間。

 

「什麼！」John大驚失色，連忙追上去，「Zach！Zachary Quinto！身為你的經紀人，我警告你，不准再增加我的工作量！」

 

Zach大笑著關上房間的門。

 

※

 

下午五點，Zoe敲了敲Zach半掩的門，「Zach，我差不多要走了，你呢？」

 

「還沒，我跟Chris約了七點，我打算畫完這些圖直接過去。」Zach頭也沒抬，手快速地在電子畫板上移動。

 

「那好吧，」早就習慣了Zach的工作模式，Zoe說：「我先回去了，你今晚好好玩。」

 

「嗯。」Zach心不在焉地回答，注意力仍在螢幕中的圖像上。

 

將手中的圖告一個段落，Zach鬆了鬆肩頭，習慣性地看向螢幕角落的時間。

 

天啊，差五分鐘就七點了。

 

他猛然站起來，抓了手機跟錢包就往外跑，下一秒，他的手機響起來。

 

「Zach嗎？我已經到了，需要我先進去等位置嗎？」Chris的聲音從手機的另一端傳來。

 

「Chris，」Zach一邊夾著手機一邊試圖替工作室的大門上鎖，「抱歉，我忙得忘了時間，我現在馬上就過去，還是你要另外改時間也是可以的，我很抱歉，真的。」

 

手機那端沉默了一下，「我知道了，不用改時間，你慢慢來吧，我先去餐廳預約，然後在外面等你，你七點半到得了嗎？」

 

Zach快速地看了一下手機上的時間，「可以。」他回答，一邊伸手大叫，「計程車！」

 

※

 

當Zach匆匆忙忙跳下計程車的時候，Chris正坐在路邊的臺階上，專心改著膝頭上的報告。

 

他低頭沉思的樣子倒是有點像名大學教授了，雖然那一身邋遢的牛仔褲和T恤仍然讓他看起來像是名大學生。

 

Zach走過去，在對方的面前蹲下來，「我很抱歉，你等了很久嗎？」

 

Chris抬起頭，在看到Zach後扯起一個大大的笑容，「不會，改一改報告時間很快就過去了。」他將那些報告塞進腳邊的灰色後背包，然後提著它站了起來，「好了，現在幾點了？」

 

「還有五分鐘七點半。」Zach看了眼手機螢幕上的時間，罪惡感升起。

 

Chris倒是一點也不介意，率先走向餐廳，「那我們差不多可以進去了。」他推開餐廳的門，對著服務生說，「兩位，Pine。」

 

女服務生迅速掃視預約的名單，露出了專業的微笑，「是的，Pine先生，七點半，請跟我來。」

 

她領著兩人走到靠牆的一個位子，然後將菜單遞給兩人。

 

「我真的很抱歉。」在兩人坐好後，Zach認真地又道了一次歉。

 

「沒有關係，」Chris爽朗地說：「我也很常忘了時間，所以真的不介意。」

 

聞言，Zach放心地開始看自己的菜單，忍不住又補了一句，「我平常不是這樣的。」

 

「我相信你。」Chris微笑，翻看手中的菜單，「我猜我會來個漢堡。」

 

「那麼我要燉飯。」Zach說。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

兩人的食物送來以後，Chris歡呼一聲，連刀叉都不管就朝自己的食物進攻。

 

「看來你真的很喜歡吃啊。」Zach笑道。

 

Chris咬著口中嚼到一半的漢堡，有一瞬間不知道該吞進去還是吐出來，呈現一種滑稽的狀態。

 

「這個，拿去。」以為Chris嗆到的Zach將Chris的冰水推到Chris前面。

 

Chris立刻接過來喝了一大口，總算硬是把食物吞下去，卻因為吞得太快而咳個不停。

 

「還好嗎？」Zach站起來，走到Chris的旁邊，拍著他的背幫助他順過氣來。

 

Chris吞了一口口水，看著對方太過接近的臉。男人的氣息呼在自己臉上，大掌則停留在自己背上，「還好。」

 

「那就好。」褐色的眼睛退開，Zach回到自己的座位，開始挖起自己的燉飯。

 

看著對方因為吞咽而上下滾動的喉結，Chris覺得自己臉紅了。

 

清醒一點，Christopher Pine，對方可是個男人！

 

他對自己說，強迫自己專注在薯條上。

 

一隻盛著燉飯的湯匙突然出現在他的面前。

 

這看起來不像他的薯條。

 

Chris困惑地抬起頭，看到湯匙被握在Zach的手上，而後者正好笑地看著自己。

 

「我說Joe’s的燉飯很好吃。」以為Chris是擔心有口水，Zach又重複了一次，順便晃了晃手中的燉飯，「吃吃看，我拿新的湯匙挖的，別擔心。」

 

Chris終於回過神來，發現Zach在沒吃過的那邊挖了一口新的，乖乖張開嘴。

 

一吃下去，他的眼睛就亮了起來。

 

「好吃吧。」看見Chris高興的樣子，Zach提議：「再挖一些給你？」

 

「這樣我會吃不完我的那份。」Chris看著自己吃到一半的漢堡和薯條，遺憾地說：「不用了，下一次吧。」

 

「我們可以各分給對方一半，這樣你兩種都吃得到了。」Zach提議。

 

「真的嗎？」Chris抬起頭，剛剛暗淡下去的眼睛閃閃發亮。

 

「剛好我今天也想吃漢堡。」Zach眨眨眼，拿起前菜的小盤子分了一半過去，然後從Chris那裡接過切了一半的漢堡和薯條。

 

「你真是個好人。」Chris挖著自己的燉飯，不無感動，「Karl老是說分食物太像高中小女生了，總是不肯跟我分食物。」

 

「你跟Urban博士認識很久了？」優雅地切著自己的那一半漢堡，Zach問。

 

「Karl是我的大學同學，我們在英文課上認識的。」Chris點點頭，「有一天他發現有同學在欺負我，過來幫我打跑了那兩個欺負我的人，然後就跟我成為朋友了。」

 

「所以你們各打跑了一個？」Zach好奇起來。

 

「不，Karl一個人打跑了兩個。」Chris誠實地說，「他看起來只是輕輕使了一下力，比較壯的那個手跟腳就扭傷了，另外一個看情況不對就抓著自己的夥伴跑了。」

 

「那你在做什麼？」

 

「我在地上疼到站不起來啊。」Chris笑了笑，彷佛被人揍倒在地是很正常的事，「那兩個人看起來有六呎四這麼高，我那時候才五呎吧。」

 

「你看起來不像五呎。」

 

「我那時候才十二歲啊。」Chris大笑，「現在我不需要Karl也能打自己的架了。」他自豪地說。

 

「你把自己的身型維持得很好。」Zach微笑，繼續吃自己的燉飯。

 

「Karl說要多運動才好，我吃得太多了。」Chris抓抓頭，「他警告我學校已經夠多凸肚子的教授，不需要再多我一個。」

 

想到自己求學時代大部分的教授，Zach大笑，「Urban博士是對的。」他說，沒有指出那些凸肚子教授大部分都六十多歲，指責別人的身材似乎不太好。

 

「不過他還是很常嫌棄我。」Chris皺皺鼻子，「他說我的衣服配的太差了。」他看著Zach，滿是希望被認同的渴望，「你說呢，Zach？我聽Karl說你是一個服裝設計師。」

 

「以一個服裝設計師的角度來說，你的搭配確實不太好。」Zach小心地挑選著用詞，保守地說。

 

Chris一臉晴天霹靂的樣子，整個倒在桌上，「我就知道。」他哀嚎。

 

「沒這麼嚴重。」強忍著伸手揉了揉對方頭的衝動，Zach說：「我是靠這一行吃飯的，要是人人都這麼會搭配衣服，我就拿不到我的薪水了。」

 

「真的？」趴在桌上的人瞬間振作起來。

 

「真的。」那一瞬間，Zach決定善意的謊言是必須的，「如果你很介意，也許下次我們可以一起去買衣服，順便教你一些小訣竅。」

 

「我沒說錯，你真的是個好人。」Chris恢復原氣，把空掉的燉飯盤子推到一旁，開始朝剩下的薯條進攻。

 

※

 

吃完飯後，Chris站在餐廳外面，等著Zach結帳。

 

他把手插在口袋，無聊地踱著步子。Zach的聲音從他的身後傳來。

 

「好了，我們可以走了。」Zach一邊將皮夾塞進卡其褲口袋，一邊說。

 

「你確定你真的不要我把錢給你嗎？」Chris問。

 

「不，就當我遲到的賠罪吧。」Zach微笑。

 

「噢，那好吧，謝謝。」Chris又紅了臉。

 

「Chris，你自己住嗎？」兩人走上人行道，Zach問。

 

「對啊。」Chris點點頭，「但我的父母跟Katie都住在洛杉磯，對了，Katie是我姐姐，Katherine。」

 

「你是本地人？」

 

「出生和長大，」 Chris看向Zach，「你呢？」

 

「我是大學畢業後才搬到這的，在這之前我一直待在匹茲堡。」

 

「所以你的家人都在那裡囉？」

 

「我媽媽和我哥哥，我父親很早就過世了。」

 

「啊，抱歉。」Chris止住腳步，「我不是故意提起的。」

 

「那已經是很久以前的事了。」將手插進褲子口袋，Zach輕鬆地說，「我的哥哥你可能會更感興趣一些，他叫Joe，就跟我們剛剛吃的那間餐廳名字一樣。」

 

Chris吹了個口哨，「太酷了，」他說，有些開玩笑地道：「你是擔心我記不住名字嗎？別擔心，英文系的記名字總是很快，不然我要怎麼記住故事裡那些角色的關係呢。」

 

「那恐怕是我多慮了。」Zach邁開腳步，「畢竟你是個天才啊。」

 

「我只是剛好記性比較好罷了。」Chris一點也不覺得自己有什麼特別的，「對我來說，你們時尚界的人才厲害呢，我沒什麼繪畫天份。」他聳聳肩。

 

「對某些人來說，你已經夠好了。」這次換Zach停下腳步，巧克力色的眼睛直勾勾地盯著對方，在路燈的渲染下格外深邃，讓Chris覺得自己會就這樣陷入那雙眸子裡。

 

「那對你來說呢？」他衝動開口。

 

那雙眸子變得更深，「很好，」Zach輕聲說，「太好了。」

 

他輕輕往前，在Chris的頰上印上一個輕柔的吻，「晚安，Chris。」

 

「晚安。」Chris彷佛做夢地說，看著Zach越過馬路，慢半拍地發現Zach將他送到了家門口。

 

掏出鑰匙打開門，Chris有點分不清心中的感覺是什麼。

 

他以為Zach會親他，結果他只是留下了一個晚安吻。

 

親密，卻一點都不濕潤熱情的晚安吻。

 

Chris推開門，歎了一口氣。

 

好吧，應該是遺憾吧。

 

 

 

*恐惧，原文The Horror，出自Joseph Conrad的黑暗之心( _Heart of Darkness_ )。


	3. Chapter 3

—洛杉磯—

 

Zachary Quinto，你這大色魔！

 

Zach一邊快步走回家，一邊在心裡咒駡自己。

 

你還告訴John說你沒有要調情，結果你分明整個晚上都在調情！

 

天啊，那雙眼睛怎麼可以這麼明媚，好像最璀璨的星空似的。

 

第一次見面的時候，他還以為那雙眼睛不過是中午陽光下的錯覺，結果在燈光昏暗的餐廳依舊像是大海一樣蔚藍。

 

又或者更像是洛杉磯的夏天？

 

Zach甩甩頭，強迫自己把那些亂七八糟的思緒甩開。

 

Chris根本就還像個孩子。

 

他捧著漢堡咬的模樣就像自己小時候養過的倉鼠，除了那雙藍色的眼睛以外。

 

說到眼睛，自己把燉飯分給他的時候是不是變得更亮了？

 

停！Zachary Quinto，你是一個成年人了，不能表現得像是青春期的少年一樣，就想著別人亮晶晶的眼睛和挺翹的屁股。

 

天地良心，他原本真的沒有打算要調情的，只是純粹覺得那個年輕的大學教授很可愛而已。

 

他看人的眼神很真誠，不像時尚圈的許多人，為了上位什麼都做得出來。

 

也許是因為學者的世界比較單純？

 

不。

 

Zach很快否定這個想法。

 

Karl Urban看自己的眼神就充滿了戒心，雖然很有禮貌，但是仍然維持著正常的安全距離。

 

Chris則彷彿完全沒有安全距離這回事？

 

他雖然會在路邊的人經過的時候下意識地側開身體，卻對自己的身體接觸沒有任何反感的反應。

 

說不定是他的家人將他保護得很好？

 

不，說不定是那個Karl Urban把他保護得很好。

 

Karl Urban看向Chris的眼神就是看著自己的佔有物似的，完全不允許任何人跨過雷池一步。

 

Zach一邊想，一邊掏出鑰匙打開自己的家門。

 

屋子裡留著一盞小小的燈，一團毛茸茸的生物在聽到開門聲後快樂地撲向他。

 

「Skunk，乖孩子，Noah呢？」一邊把鑰匙放到桌子上，Zach蹲下身，摸了摸對著自己快樂地搖著尾巴的小狗。

 

一人一狗走進屋子裡，Zach看見了趴在沙發旁的懶洋洋黑色大狗。

 

他一邊檢查著剛剛從信箱拿出的信，一邊坐在沙發上，把腳放到茶几上。

 

Noah站了起來，把頭放到Zach懸在空中的腿上，舒服地閉上眼睛。

 

「嘿，Noah。」Zach放下那些信件，伸手揉了揉Noah的頭，「你不會相信我今天在地鐵上遇見了誰，Chris Pine，那個大學教授。」

 

Noah好奇地眨眨眼。

 

「他有我見過最藍的眼睛，」Zach輕輕摸著Noah，「但是他最吸引人的不是那雙眼睛，而是他的個性，他對這個世界有這麼多美好的看法，就好像......」他思考了一下，「就好像整個世界都因為他亮了起來。」

 

Noah偏過頭，伸出舌頭輕輕舔了一下Zach的手。

 

Zach輕笑，「你聽不懂我在說什麼吧。」他站起來，往廚房走去，「走吧，讓我們給你找點吃的。」

 

※

 

第二天是星期六，Zach起了一個大早，決定去健身房好好出一身汗。

 

他甩著鑰匙，一邊吹著口哨走進健身房的大門，一進門就看到扯著自己背包背帶，不知所措的背影。

 

「Chris？」他不太確定地問。

 

站在櫃檯前的人很快轉過身，在看到是Zach的瞬間藍色的眼睛裡有著解脫，「Zach，」Chris笑著打招呼，略嫌多餘地走向Zach，「真巧。」

 

Zach看了看Chris略顯僵硬的笑容，和櫃台裡臉上寫著可惜的Samantha，瞬間明白過來。

 

「早啊，Samantha，早上過的怎麼樣？」Zach走在Chris前面，對著Samantha打招呼。

 

「早，Zach。」Samantha翻了一個白眼，「還不錯，直到你毀了我的早晨之前。」她看著躲在Zach身後的Chris，露出不懷好意的笑容，「他長得真可愛，你男朋友？」

 

「朋友。」Zach更正，「收起妳快要滴下來的口水，妳會嚇壞他的。」

 

「只是朋友就好辦了。」Samantha微笑，搓了搓手，「小弟弟，你叫什麼？有什麼是我可以幫忙的嗎？」

 

「Sam，」看著忍不住倒退三步的Chris，Zach的聲音低了下去，「不准欺負我朋友。」

 

「好吧。」舉起雙手做出投降的姿勢，Samantha退回自己的位子，坐直身體，露出專業的笑容，「早上好，先生，請問有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」

 

看到Samantha迅速地變臉技術，Chris愣了一下，好半晌才反應過來，「呃，是的，我要申請會員。」

 

「好的，那麼請你填一下這份表格。」抽出一份表格遞給Chris，Samantha說。

 

Chris迅速寫下自己的資料。

 

Zach在旁邊忍不住皺眉，在Chris把資料遞還給Samantha後，推了推Chris的肩膀，「嘿，你簽名以前都不看看上面寫了些什麼嗎？」

 

Chris看著Zach，「我看過了啊，很仔細地看過了。」

 

「包括那些法律條文？」

 

Chris點點頭，「包括那些法律條文。」

 

Zach吹了個口哨，「我今天可見識到主修英文的閱讀的速度有多快了。」

 

Chris的脖子浮現可疑的紅暈，然後Samantha打斷了兩人，「請問你是要自由使用器材還是加入課程？」

 

Chris轉過去看了一下Zach，「你是哪種？」

 

Zach聳了聳肩，「自由使用，我的時間很不固定，沒有辦法用上課的。」

 

Chris轉回櫃台，「我要跟他一樣的。」

 

「好的，跟Mr.Quinto一樣。」Samantha說，但Zach覺得她在念自己名字的時候特別咬牙切齒，「Mr.Quinto的套餐是一整年的，你也是嗎？」

 

「對。」Chris遞上自己的卡，「轉帳卡，謝謝。」

 

※

 

拿了自己的會員卡，Zach和Chris一起走進健身房的更衣室。

 

「能遇見你真是太好了。」Chris脫下自己的T恤，換上更寬鬆的背心，仍然心有餘悸，「Samantha太恐怖了，如果不是你也在這裡運動，我恐怕會寧願去比較遠的那間，就算要開車也不想面對她。」

 

「Sam只是愛開玩笑。」換好了運動的短褲，Zach一邊綁著自己的鞋帶，一邊說，「你有車？我以為你都搭地鐵。」

 

「我好歹是個大學教授啊，Zach。」Chirs笑了笑，「況且光靠地鐵可沒有辦法去所有地方。」

 

「說的也是。」想到車子，Zach頭痛地說，「我的車壞了，現在在保養廠，我想我懂。」

 

「所以我那天才會在地鐵上遇到你？」Chris一股腦將自己的東西塞進置物櫃。

 

「對。」順手鎖上置物櫃的門，Zach拿起自己的水壺，跟著Chris離開更衣室，「但你怎麼會需要到外面的健身房？我以為大學裡會附健身房。」

 

Chris笑起來，「不會有學生希望自己在運動的時候旁邊站著一個教授的。」

 

Zach大笑，「我可能會在跑步機上心臟病發。」

 

「還好現在學校的設備都很好，我相信裡面有緊急電擊器。」Chris把毛巾甩到肩膀上，說。

 

※

 

剛剛沖過澡的Chris看著歪著頭擦頭髮的Zach，甩了甩自己仍在滴水的頭髮。

 

「Christopher，」被水珠噴到Zach皺起眉，「看在老天的份上，像個成年人。」他一把將自己的毛巾壓在Chris的頭上，粗魯地擦起來。

 

「會痛啊，Zach，」Chris在毛巾抵下掙扎，「輕一點。」

 

「那你就不該像我的狗一樣洗完澡亂甩水。」Zach毫不留情地加大手勁。

 

「你有養狗？」毛巾底下的人掙扎著露出臉，露出了一雙充滿期盼的眼神，「我可以看看牠嗎？」

 

「牠們。」Zach糾正，開始思考為什麼覺得對方的眼神看起來很熟悉。

 

「所以我可以看看牠們嗎？」Chris又問了一次。

 

「可以。」Zach說，總算想起來Noah小時後在自己手上拿著骨頭的時候也會這樣看自己，「他們會很高興看到同類的。」

 

「Zachary Quinto！」回答他的是迎面飛來的毛巾。

 

※

 

第一次踏進對方的房子，Chris不得不承認，這窗明几淨的活像是樣品屋的房子跟自己被扔得亂七八糟的房子有著很大的區別。

 

「你家也太乾淨了吧，」Chris不敢置信地說：「我以為服裝設計師的房子應該到處都是線頭或布料什麼的。」

 

Zach奇怪地看了一眼Chris，「那樣很噁心。」

 

「小說裡都是這樣寫的。」Chris抗議。

 

「你看太多小說了。」Zach搖頭，把Chris的背包放到門邊的沙發上，「Noah，Skunk，過來，我們有客人。」

 

一串跑步聲響起，伴隨著一大一小的黑狗。

 

「這是Noah，」Zach指了指比較大隻的黑狗，然後又比了比比較小隻的那隻，「這是Skunk。」

 

「哈囉，Noah。」Chris蹲下身，摸著Noah向自己蹭過來的頭，開心地介紹自己，「我是Chris。」

 

Skunk在Chris腳邊跳著，試圖吸引Chris的注意，Chris大笑，分出一隻手拍了拍Skunk的頭。

 

Zach在後面挑起了一邊的眉毛。

 

這算什麼？他聽說過寵物會長得像主人，想不到連喜好也蠻像的。

 

撇開比較好動的Skunk，他已經很久沒有看到Noah這麼親近一個陌生人了。

 

※

 

看著在客廳玩得不亦樂乎的一人兩狗，Zach從廚房探出頭，手中抓著番茄罐頭，「中午吃義大利麵怎麼樣？」

 

「你說什麼？」Chris抬起頭。

 

Zach晃了晃手中的罐頭，「義大利麵，你吃豬肉嗎？」

 

Chris點點頭，站起來走進廚房，「Zach，你真是個好人，我好久沒有吃到家常菜了。」

 

Zach把裝滿水的鍋子放到爐子上，「你平常在家都不下廚的嗎？」

 

「我煮得不好吃啊，」Chris一臉無辜，「Karl有時候會找我去他家吃飯。」他脫掉自己的薄外套，露出底下寬鬆的T恤，「有什麼我可以幫忙嗎？」

 

「幫我餵一下牠們吧。」Zach比了比角落的狗盆，「飼料在那邊的櫃子裡。」

 

看見Chris在櫃子裡找到飼料，Zach放心地轉過頭繼續手邊的工作。他在沸水裡丟入鹽巴，然後把麵灑進去，又另外打開一個爐火，在平底鍋裡開始炒起醬料。

 

全部都弄好以後，他把麵裝進盤子裡，有點奇怪Chris的安靜。他轉過頭，看到一頭毛茸茸的褐金髮在櫃子後若隱若現。

 

他狐疑地走過去，發現Chris坐在地上，手中拿著狗餅乾逗著Skunk，後者正興奮地跳上跳下。

 

「Christopher，我讓你餵他們，不是讓你訓練Skunk進馬戲團。」Zach又好氣又好笑。

 

「他們很可愛啊。」Chris說，在手中的餅乾被Skunk搶走後順手丟了一個到自己嘴裡。

 

那個動作讓Zach傻在那裡，「Christopher Pine，你在做什麼？」他不敢置信地說：「別告訴我你一直在吃那些東西。」

 

「狗餅乾人也是能吃的。」Chris站起來，拍了拍自己的褲子，「好了，別大驚小怪的，它們的味道跟我們的餅乾一樣。」

 

「我可不敢確定。」Zach咕噥，「來吧，午餐準備好了。」

 

※

 

在Chris稀哩呼嚕地連續吃了兩大盤麵以後，Zach拿出了拼字盤，「我猜你喜歡這個？」

 

原本懶洋洋癱在沙發上的Chris歡呼一聲，「你真是太懂我了。」他趴在茶几旁邊，愉快地把板子跟字母一股腦的拿出來。

 

一邊把剛剛洗好的番茄放在茶几上，Zach微笑，跟著在茶几旁邊坐下。

 

「嫁給我。」Chris丟了一顆番茄到嘴裡，一邊在板子上放下字母。

 

「你想得美。」Zach覺得自己坐在了什麼東西上，他伸出手在底下摸一摸，在墊子的夾縫中間挖出了一個咖啡色的皮夾，「Chris，別亂丟你的皮夾。」

 

Chris乾笑兩聲，伸手接過自己的皮夾，幾張卡片從那鼓到幾乎變型的皮夾裡掉出來。

 

Zach撿起掉在他面前的那張，「器官捐贈卡？」他挑起一邊的眉毛，一邊把那張卡遞回去給Chris。

 

「對啊，你考駕照的時候他們沒有給你嗎？」Chris把那張卡跟一堆發票塞在一起。

 

「我沒簽。看到那些『你是否同意捐贈你的眼睛，器官，皮膚』就讓我頭皮發麻。」Zach拿起字母，在Chris剛剛拼好的字母旁邊放下另外一個字，「我的意思是，認真的？器官我還可以理解，但皮膚？那喪禮上棺材裡要放什麼？」

 

「皮膚可以幫助燒傷的人啊。」Chris聳聳肩，一手抓著字母思考要放什麼字。

 

「說到駕照，我十年級的時候曾經無照駕駛，結果把我媽的車給撞爛了。」

 

「真的？」Chris抬起頭，大笑。

 

「真的，那台車停下來以後還開始冒煙，我還以為它會爆炸。」

 

「結果呢？」在字母板上拼上crash (撞壞)，Chris問。

 

「油箱在後面啊，Chris。」Zach在旁邊填上accident (意外)，「結果只是水箱被撞破了，裡面的水碰到引擎所以在冒煙。虧我還跳到馬路上，雖然我的朋友們全都冷靜得不得了。」

 

「電影看太多了，Quinto。」Chris調侃道。

 

「我那時候才十六歲啊，Pine。」Zach翻了一個白眼。


	4. Chapter 4

—洛杉磯—

 

今年的夏天似乎來得特別早，不過才四月底，熱浪已經席捲整個洛杉磯。

 

Zach煩躁地扯了扯自己因為汗水而黏在身上的衣服，眼角的餘光在大樓玻璃的倒影裡瞥見一個熟悉的身影。

 

「Chris。」他驚喜地迎上去。

 

坐在路邊咖啡座的人聽到自己的名字，狐疑地把頭抬起，然後跟著咧開嘴，「Zach，這麼巧。」

 

「我好久沒在路上遇到你了。」拉開椅子坐下，Zach說，通常他們都是約出來見面比較多，不然就是在Zach家打發無聊的周末，「我們剛認識的時候總是在路上遇到對方。」

 

「是啊。」Chris把自己面前的冷飲推到Zach面前，「檸檬汁，要嗎？」

 

「謝了，兄弟。」拿起那杯因為熱氣而佈滿水珠的玻璃杯，Zach大口喝起來，總算覺得快要溶化的自己有一點復活的跡象。他放下杯子，好奇地看著Chris手中有著白色封面的小說，「你在看什麼？」

 

「Paul Harding的Tinkers，我想找本新一點的書放到秋季學期的教材裡。」

 

「好看嗎？」Zach看著封面上印著的得獎標誌，「我以為這種得過獎的書都很無聊。」

 

「不知道，我才剛開始看。」Chris聳聳肩，「你在這裡幹什麼？」

 

聽到Chris這樣問，Zach笑了起來。他的身體微微向前傾，小聲地說，像是在講什麼祕密，「我約了一個人，是之前在某個宴會上遇到的一個建築師。」

 

看到Zach愉快的笑容，Chris瞬間明白過來，「你喜歡他？」

 

Zach點點頭，「他昨天終於答應跟我出來了，所以我還沒來得及跟你講。」

 

「噢，」Chris一瞬間變得有點古怪，但Zach沒有注意到，「沒關係的，兄弟，我不在意。」他眨眨眼，「你現在不就跟我說了嗎。」

 

「他說......」Zach被突然響起的鈴聲打斷，他拿起自己的手機，「噢不，」他哀嚎，「他說他臨時有點事，問我可不可以改約晚上。」

 

「改吧，打鐵要趁熱*。」Chris揮了揮手上的書，眨眼。

 

這次換Chris的手機響了起來，他放下手中的書，快速地回了封簡訊。

 

「說的也是。」Zach在手機上鍵入幾個字符，然後好奇地看向Chris，「你朋友？」

 

Chris搖搖頭，「不，是我媽，叫我記得打電話回家。」

 

Zach站起來，「你下午要做什麼？」

 

Chris晃一晃手中的小說，「小說，記得嗎？」

 

「那太好了。」Zach微笑，「還記得我們一直說要幫你買新的衣服嗎？既然我們今天都在市中心了，就今天吧。」

 

「我才剛剛看完第一章。」Chris為難地看著Zach，又看了看自己手中的小說。

 

「你不會捨得讓我一個人打發這個下午吧。」Zach可憐兮兮地說。

 

「好吧。」Chris嘆了口氣，隨手從口袋中抓出一張發票夾進書裡充當書籤。

 

※

 

兩人走進一間位在街角的男裝店，店裡強力的冷氣讓Chris忍不住打了一個冷顫。

 

「Mr. Quinto，」女店員迎了上來，「你來早了，你訂的衣服還沒有來。」

 

「我知道，」Zach說，指著身旁的Chris，「我今天是帶我朋友來買東西的。」

 

女性的店員上下掃視還在發抖的Chris，後者的籃球短褲和天藍色的薄外套讓她笑了出來，「天吶，你從哪裡找來這塊璞玉。」

 

「大學城。」Zach回答，轉向Chris，「首先，你的衣服尺碼都太大了。」他從架子上抽起幾件T恤，扔到Chris手上，「至少要小兩個碼。」又順手拿起幾件牛仔褲，「還有褲子也是。」

 

手忙腳亂地接住Zach不斷扔過來的東西，Chris翻看了一下褲子的尺碼，「Zach，這太小了，我不覺得我能夠穿得上去。」

 

「不要質疑一個專業設計師的眼力。」Zach頭也不回地說，又塞了更多東西到Chris手上。

 

就在原本在一旁竊笑的店員不得不幫Chris第三次把手上的東西先放進試衣間以免他被淹沒時，Zach總算停了手，「好了，差不多就先這樣，你進去試試吧。」

 

被硬塞進試衣間的Chris在裡面待了幾分鐘，然後遲疑地說：「Zach，我真的不能拿大一點的尺碼嗎？它們穿起來很緊。」

 

「出來我看看。」Zach放下手中的雜誌。

 

「那你等我一下，我把拉鏈先拉起來。」Chris說，幾秒鐘之後打開了試衣間的門。

 

Zach吹了一個口哨，「我就知道這樣很適合你。」

 

貼身的T恤和合身的牛仔褲強調了Chris身上的線條，雖然一樣都是T恤和牛仔褲，可感覺起來硬是比平常寬鬆的衣物好上許多。

 

「他們真的太小件了。」Chris扭捏地站在鏡子面前，試圖把衣服的下襬往下扯。

 

「別扯。」Zach拍掉Chris的手，「現在，進去換其它套。」

 

在數不清換了幾套衣服以後，頭昏眼花的Chris掏出了自己的皮夾開始結帳，然後手上拿著恐怕比他一輩子提過的提袋加起來的總值還要多的提袋走出店門。

 

「現在我們要去找間咖啡店休息一下嗎？」他滿懷希望地問。

 

Zach不可思議地看著他，「你在開玩笑嗎？這才第一家。」

 

碰。

 

正午的陽光照得Chris一陣頭暈，鬆手散掉了手中的提袋。

 

※

 

就在Zach成功地用各種不同的衣服和鞋子塞滿Chris車子的後備廂後，已經被迫換掉一身寬鬆又舒適衣服的Chris終於決定反抗。

 

他蓋起後備廂，眼睛睜得老大，隔著厚重的鏡片認真地看著Zach，用著他可以想像得到最認真的語氣說，「Zach，這些衣服夠我穿到我老死的那一天了。」

 

「是差不多了，至少撐到秋天絕對沒問題。」想著後備廂裡那堆衣服山，Zach同意，在Chris還來不及開心的時候又將他打入地獄，「現在讓我們把你這副蠢眼鏡換掉。」

 

「什麼？」藍色的眼睛睜得更大 — 如果那還有可能的話 — 然後幾乎快要虛脫的男人被充滿活力的男人從車邊拖走。

 

※

 

「這樣很痛。」Chris哀號著，不適地眨著眼，更多淚水從他的臉頰滑落。

 

「第一次總是會痛的。」絲毫不領情，Zach雙手交叉胸前，「久了你就會習慣了。」

 

「不行。」賭氣地把手上的隱形眼鏡放到桌上，Chris試圖拿回自己的眼鏡，「我戴眼鏡就好了。」

 

「Christopher，」搶先一步拿走放在桌上的眼鏡，Zach逼近Chris，「再試一次，好嗎？就當是為了我。我做事情從來不只做一半的。」如果不是擔心Chris待會要開車會不習慣，他恐怕會直接折斷那副眼鏡以示決心。

 

正鬧著彆扭的男人倒退一步，拿起一個新的隱形眼鏡，有氣無力地說：「好吧，我再試一次。」他氣悶的瞥了一眼Zach，「但不是為了你！」

 

看著努力把那片薄薄的鏡片塞進眼睛裡的男人，Zach在心裡悶笑，「用一隻手把眼皮撐高。」

 

「噢。」Chris叫了一聲，眨眨眼，看了一下自己的手，「Zach，鏡片不見了，我想我把它弄掉了。」他在桌子上盲目地摸索起來。

 

「Chris，」終於忍不住的Zach大笑，「它在你眼睛裡。」

 

「什麼？」藍色的眼睛茫然地眨了一下，終於反應過來。Chris衝回鏡子前面，果然看見左眼上覆著一層淺藍色的薄膜，「真的，我做到了！」

 

他開心地拿起另外一片，這次很迅速就成功了。

 

「我看起來怎麼樣？」他轉向Zach，咧嘴微笑。

 

Zach湊上前，看著一頭亂髮的男人站在強烈到幾乎有些刺眼的白光下對著自己微笑，「很好。」他伸手攏了攏對方的亂髮，幫對方把頭髮用整齊，「這樣看起來會更好。」

 

「真的？」Chris湊回鏡子前，「我看起來好奇怪。」

 

「相信我，走在路上，所有女孩都會被你迷倒的。」

 

「可是我不想吸引女孩。」Chris說，看著Zach的藍色眼睛折射著午後的斜陽。

 

Zach張嘴，正想說些什麼。口袋的手機適時地響起，他把手機從口袋裡掏出來，「是那個建築師，我該走了。」他啞著嗓子說。

 

「我也差不多該回家了。」結掉隱形眼鏡的錢，Chris提起桌上的提袋，跟著Zach一起走出眼鏡店。

 

Zach把Chris的眼鏡還給對方，「那我先走了。」

 

「嗯。」站在車旁的男人接過自己的黑框眼鏡，「再見。」

 

「再見。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

禮拜一早上，在Chris走進辦公室的時候，除了背對著門的人，辦公室裡所有的人都傻住了。

 

「早，Chris。」接待處的Sally衝擊最大，因為她的位子正對著辦公室的入口。她抓著講到一半的電話，幾乎是呆滯地說：「你看起來......跟平常很不一樣......」

 

「很奇怪嗎？」Chris抓了抓頭，「我朋友幫我挑的，我還是覺得它們太小了。如果不好的話我可以換回來。」

 

「千萬不要。」Sally迅速拒絕，「它們很好看。」話筒裡的聲音讓她回過神來，她抓著話筒，對著Chris露出一個安撫性地微笑，「很適合你，真的。」

 

「是嗎？」Chris半信半疑地走進自己的房間，沒有注意到沿途文件掉落跟咖啡灑倒的聲音。

 

「Karl。」放好手中的筆記本，Chris走進Karl的房間。原本正專心敲著電腦的人喝咖啡喝到一半，在轉過頭看到Chris的瞬間岔了氣。

 

「Chris，你搞什麼？」咳了好幾聲，好不容易回過氣的Karl抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭幾滴不小心灑到桌上的咖啡，「你怎麼變成這樣？你那副蠢眼鏡上哪去了？」

 

Chris下意識地摸了摸自己的臉，「我帶了隱形眼鏡。」

 

「所以你周末拒絕來我家吃烤肉就是去把自己弄成這副樣子了？」打開公事包，Karl從裡面抽出一個有點壓扁的三明治遞給Chris，「這裡，Natalie用剩下的烤肉做的，給你當午餐。」

 

「在路上碰見了朋友，」Chris接過那個大得離譜的三明治「就一起去買衣服了。」

 

「你？買衣服？」Karl狐疑地看著Chris，「我上次說要帶你去買衣服的時候你不是很堅持自己高中的運動衫還能穿嗎？」

 

「衣服舊了總是該換的。」Chris抗議，「而且你自己還不是留著大學時代那套Star Trek的睡衣。」

 

「那可是Star Trek，」Karl說，「不過算了，不管你那個朋友是誰，能讓你願意換掉那些抹布是件好事。」

 

「嘿！」Chris叫了一聲。

 

「給你一個忠告，把你那副蠢眼鏡帶回去，隱形眼鏡在學校外頭戴。」Karl轉過身繼續敲起電腦，頭也不回地說。

 

「為什麼？」捧著三明治，Chris狐疑地問。

 

「相信我，你不會想知道的。」

 

※

 

Karl是對的，他真的不想知道！

 

被學生一路追著到實驗大樓，Chris迅速地輸入實驗室的密碼，然後一個閃身躲進實驗室。

 

掀開一點貼在玻璃上的紙，Chris從縫裡看見那群瘋狂的學生離開後，才鬆了一口氣。

 

「我告訴過你了。」穿著白色實驗袍的Karl手上拿著試管，看著氣喘吁吁的Chris，事不關己地說。

 

「你沒有跟我說會這樣！」Chris靠在門板上，還沒有喘過氣來。

 

「我以前說過要你小心那些學生。」Karl從抽屜中拿出一副護目鏡扔給Chris，「戴著，你不會想要你的眼睛被炸傷的。」

 

「他們以前沒有這麼可怕。」戴上護目鏡，Chris走到一旁的櫃子，熟門熟路地拿起掛在門上的實驗袍套在身上。

 

「因為你以前穿的很奇怪。」將試管裡的液體滴了一滴到戴玻片上，Karl把小小的玻璃片塞進電子顯微鏡裡。

 

「我真得覺得沒什麼差別。」Chris低頭看了眼自己的衣服。

 

「那是因為你的審美觀太糟糕了。」低頭調整著顯微鏡的倍率，Karl開玩笑地說：「你那糟糕的審美觀恐怕得服裝設計師才能拯救你，能夠讓你把衣服配好，你那帶你去買衣服的朋友不會剛好是服裝設計師吧。」

 

「他是曖。」Chris把玩著桌上的陶瓷碎片，漫不經心地回應。

 

這句話總算把Karl的注意力從顯微鏡上轉移開來，他抬起頭，在看到Chris在做什麼後臉色大變，「Christopher，把那個放下來！」

 

他衝上前，搶過Chris手上的陶片放回桌上，然後扯著Chris到水槽旁邊，打開一罐酒精開始往Chris手上倒。

 

「我跟你說過多少次，要碰實驗室裡的東西記得戴手套，你為什麼總是不記得。」冰冷的酒精讓Chris瑟縮了一下，倒完酒精的Karl打開水龍頭，抓起一塊肥皂開始在Chris手上刷，「那個陶片他們剛剛從秘魯的一個墓穴裡挖出來的，天曉得那鬼地方幾百年沒人進去了，」他抬起頭瞪了一眼Chris，又低下頭繼續刷Chris的手，「我還沒確認上面有沒有什麼已經絕種的病毒，你別亂動那些東西。」

 

「對不起。」任著Karl擺佈，Chris乖乖道歉。

 

「還有，你什麼時候多了一個設計師朋友了？」關掉水龍頭，Karl撕了一張紙巾給Chris，「我怎麼從來沒有聽你說過？」

 

「你也認識啊，」接過紙巾開始擦手，Chris說，「Zach，Zachary Quinto。」

 

「沒印象。」

 

「一點印象都沒有？」Chris不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，「上學期找你確認印地安圖騰的那個服裝設計師啊。」

 

Karl瞇起眼想了一下，「印地安圖騰？好像有這麼一回事......等等，我想起來了，是有這麼一個人。」他看向Chris，「你跟他什麼時候熟起來的？」

 

「他住我家附近，又跟我去同一間健身房。」Chris老實交代。

 

「Christopher？」Karl挑眉，看起來絲毫不信。

 

「真的，而且他人很幽默又很聰明，」Chris辯解，看著對方越抬越高的眉毛，語調越來越急，最終投降地說：「好，我承認，他很辣。但是我們真的沒什麼，他在見某個人了，況且像他那種人，才不會看上我這種醜小鴨。」

 

抬起的眉毛回到原本的位子，「噢，Chris，如果你還介意當初Jenny的事......」

 

「Jenny已經是很久以前的事了。」Chris打斷Karl，「我已經不難過了，真的。」他走到窗邊的櫃子，從抽屜中抽出塑膠手套袋上，「現在，需要我幫忙做什麼？」

 

Karl沉默了一下，最終說：「幫我把那箱東西建檔吧。」

 

「沒問題！」Chris微笑。

 

 

 

*Tinkers也有打鐵匠的意思。

*Chris一開始的衣服請參考[這張](http://media2.popsugar-assets.com/files/2010/02/06/4/192/1922398/37562PCN_Pine01wtmk/i/Photos-Chris-Pine-Leaving-Gym-Hollywood.jpg) ([圖片來源](http://www.popsugar.com/celebrity/Photos-Chris-Pine-Leaving-Gym-Hollywood-7357219))以及被迫變身後請參考[這張](http://cdn3.gossipcenter.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/fullsize_image/images/p/pine-1313-%20%286%29.jpg)([圖片來源](http://hollywoodgossip24.blogspot.ca/2013/01/chris-pine-taco-time.html))


	5. Chapter 5

—洛杉磯—

 

『我們分手吧。』

 

Zach站在沙灘上，盯著自己手機螢幕上寥寥無幾的字。海風帶來炎熱的風，他的心情卻愉快不起來。

 

所以，Michael把他甩了。

 

還把他扔在沙灘上，連親自跟他談分手都不願意。

 

「Sh*t，」他惱怒地把自己的手機塞回沙灘褲的口袋，踩著重重地步伐往自己的車走去。

 

※

 

Chris接到Simon電話的時候已經睡了，他迷迷糊糊地接起電話，沙啞地問：「這是Chris Pine，請問是哪位？」

 

「Chris，我是Simon。」有著蘇格蘭口音的餐廳老闆說：「我想你最好來一下，Zach在我這裡，他看起來很不好。」

 

Chris跳起來。

 

Simon是有一次他跟Zach在路上亂逛的時候走進的一間餐廳老闆，專門賣炸魚薯條的。他是個很有趣的蘇格蘭人，總是會語出驚人。在Simon的店裡叫一盤炸魚薯條和幾杯冰涼的啤酒渡過炎熱的下午已經成為兩人的傳統。

 

Chris隨便抓了一件外套，在一堆信上順利找到自己的車鑰匙。他連闖幾個紅燈，在弄死自己以前總算把車子停在了Simon的店前。

 

Simon的店已經關了，Chris停好車，無視店門上寫著Closed的牌子，直接推開門走進去。

 

店裡瀰漫著炸魚和薯條的香味，混雜著一點淡淡的消毒水味，但Chris在乎的不是這個，他掃視著餐廳，找著Zach。

 

那不是很難，餐廳裡已經空了，就連員工都已經回家，椅子被抬起放在桌上，剛剛拖過的地則還沒乾。Simon站在吧台裡，憂慮地看著趴在吧台上的頎長身影，那個人手中還抓著一個空掉的啤酒杯。

 

「你怎麼讓他喝成這樣？」Chris往吧檯走去，問。

 

「我不知道。」Simon手上拿著一片抹布，無辜地說：「服務員給了他啤酒，等我注意到的時候已經是這樣了。但我覺得他應該在別的地方喝過，你知道，我這裡只有啤酒，那種東西根本放不倒Zach。」

 

「再給我一杯，Simon。」趴在吧檯上的人動了一下，叫道，語句含糊的幾乎就像是咕噥。

 

「Zach，」Chris擔心地上前拍了拍Zach的肩膀，「你還好嗎？」

 

「Chris？」Zach轉過頭 — 雖然他整張臉仍然是貼在吧檯上的 — 傻兮兮地笑起來，「你怎麼會在這裡？」他打了一個酒嗝，臉因為過多的酒精而發紅，「我，嗝，很好，好得不得了。」

 

「他一點都不好，」Simon點出顯而易見的事實，「你不曉得我哄了他多久他才肯解鎖手機讓我打給你。」

 

Chris把Zach的手指從啤酒杯上拔下來，然後從下面撐起Zach，男人的重量讓他蹌了一下，好不容易才穩住自己，「我先帶他回家，今天麻煩你了。」

 

「快把這個醉鬼帶走吧。」Simon揮揮手，「我也要回家陪老婆了。」

 

※

 

跌跌撞撞地把Zach扔進自己的床裡，Chris在床邊喘了幾口粗氣，才走進浴室弄了一條熱毛巾。

 

他坐在床沿，給床上已經開始打起呼嚕的男人擦臉。

 

窗外的月光淡淡地映在男人沉睡的臉上。

 

「你的睫毛也太長了吧。」戳了戳男人的臉頰，Chris小聲地說，近乎著迷地看著男人小扇似的濃密睫毛。

 

緊閉的雙眼突然睜開，在月光下亮得驚人，做賊心虛的Chris立刻縮回自己的手，「Chris。」Zach傻兮兮的笑容讓Chris很快明白Zach根本還沒清醒 — 雖然他還是被嚇了一跳。

 

Chris放鬆下來，「你覺得好點了嗎？」他拿著毛巾開始替男人擦手，那隻毛茸茸的大手卻突然施力扯住他，一個使勁讓Chris重心不穩地跟著跌進被窩。

 

「Chris。」Zach又重複了一次。

 

「放開我。」Chris掙扎起來 — 那實在有些困難，因為他一隻手必須撐著毛巾試圖不把棉被弄濕，光靠剩下的一隻手實在沒辦法掙脫喝醉酒的人過大的力道。

 

下一秒，他停止掙扎，因為Zach吻了他。

 

溫暖地、濕潤地、溫柔地，吻。

 

那吻輕柔地像是春天的風，夏季剛剛露臉的月，又或著是秋季緩緩飄落的落葉，及冬天輕柔飄落的雪。

 

酒精的氣息從Zach的口中傳來，Zach一手抱著Chris的背，另一手壓在Chris的後腦，輕輕吸允年輕男人的唇。溫柔的親吻跟大的可怕的手勁呈現奇異地反比。

 

Chris一手撐著床，另外一手撐著開始冷掉的毛巾，呈現滑稽的姿勢被Zach抱在懷裡。

 

他不敢動，說不清究竟是害怕吵醒Zach，還是打破這個魔咒般的吻。

 

鬆開了自己的唇，Zach半閉著眼，近乎嘆息，「我愛你。」腦袋一歪，再度沉沉睡去，就連手也不再施加力道。

 

整個僵住的Chris攤在Zach身上，不敢移動分毫，就怕把身下的男人吵醒。

 

Zach的手仍然摟在他的腰上。

 

咚咚。

 

突然，一股規律的聲音從黑暗中傳來。

 

Chris嚇了一跳，然後才發現那是Zach的心跳。它們之所以聽起來這麼清楚是因為自己的臉正貼在Zach的胸膛上。

 

咚咚。

 

那心跳平穩規律地跳動著。

 

Chris聽著那個規律的聲音，和頭頂上逐漸傳來地，小小聲地平穩呼吸，突然覺得，自己可以就這樣直到永遠。

 

只有這個時候，他才敢真的對自己承認，他喜歡這個男人。

 

不是對一個幽默朋友的喜歡，不是對一個時尚的設計師的崇拜，而是想要牽手，一起一生一世的那種。

 

經過這麼多年，Zach是唯一一個欣賞他奇怪的笑話，能在他挫折的時候給自己力量，和給自己歸屬感的人。

 

父母很好，他們很寵他，Katherine很好，對自己這個弟弟有求必應。

 

甚至Karl也好，不是家人，卻待他跟弟弟一樣好。

 

但Zach不一樣。

 

其他人總覺得要保護好自己，在他們的守護下，他覺得安心，Zach為自己的挺身而出卻會讓他覺得心動。

 

他待他，這麼好。

 

Chris嘆息一聲，騰出一隻手移開Zach放在自己腰上的手，然後把自己撐起來爬下床，繼續幫男人擦拭髒兮兮的腳丫。

 

天知道，那毛茸茸的大腳甚至還可笑地卡著幾粒砂子。

 

Chris把手中髒掉的毛巾摺起來，站在床邊看著躺在床上的人影。

 

床上的男人仍在沉睡著。

 

只有月亮中的男人*知道，Chris Pine已經無可救藥地愛上了自己的朋友。

 

※

 

Chris坐在沙發上，腿上擱著筆記型電腦。

 

外面的天已經亮了，他先是給Alice發了一封簡訊，在得到對方的應允後又隨即用學校的信箱發了一封群組信給今天有課的學生，通知他們今天會由代課老師上課。

 

他盯著因為太陽逐漸高升而越來越亮的屋子，以及逐漸有車經過的街道，忍不住想著此刻躺在他床上的男人。

 

他昨天喝得很醉，在回家途中的胡言亂語卻足夠讓Chris明白他失戀了。

 

Chris有點難分辨心中複雜的感覺究竟是替Zach感到難過還是替自己感到高興。

 

是的，做為朋友，他的確替Zach感到難過。那樣糟糕的待遇不管是誰都不應該擁有，何況是Zach那樣好的一個人。

 

但私心裡，他沒有辦法控制自己不感到竊喜。

 

Zach很喜歡那個人，即使那人不斷放他鴿子，或總是對他忽冷忽熱，Zach仍然很喜歡他。

 

所以，Zach被甩了？

 

Chris搖搖頭，警告自己。

 

別想了，Chris Pine，就算Zach現在是單身了也不會輪到你。

 

可是他昨天吻了自己！另一個聲音說。還說了我愛你。

 

別傻了。第一個聲音說。他喝醉了，根本不曉得你是誰。

 

他知道。第二個聲音抗議。他叫了你的名字，兩次。

 

Chris甩甩頭，繼續盯著牆上的時鐘發呆。

 

秒針規律的移動幫助了他，他覺得自己的腎上腺素開始下降，睡意逐漸襲來。

 

就跟Zach的心跳一樣。

 

停！他告訴自己，Chris Pine，不准在想著Zach，你們只是朋友。

 

但是他昨天吻了你！

 

腦袋中的爭論又開始，Chris呻吟一聲，把腿上的電腦放到茶几上，然後轉過身扯過毯子，縮在沙發上強迫自己睡覺。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

痛！

 

Zach在床上轉身，覺得自己的頭痛得像是要被人撕開似的。

 

他坐起來，陌生的房間讓他還沒清醒過來的腦袋有點困惑自己在哪裡。

 

他躺在一張雙人床上，雖然說是雙人床，但嚴格說起來，能夠使用的空間只剩一半，另外一半的床堆滿了衣服和雜物。

 

凌亂的房間和熟悉的衣物讓Zach很快領悟過來自己在哪裡。

 

他翻了一下床上那堆熟悉的衣物，一本書被塞在裡面，中間還夾著一個撕破了的信封，那有什麼就拿什麼來充當書籤的小習慣讓Zach揚起嘴角。

 

他在Chris家。

 

他爬下床，捧著自己痛到快要炸開的頭，走出房門，打算去找這間房子的主人。

 

Chris家跟他想像得差不多，零亂中有著一套自己的法則，最後Zach在客廳的沙發上找到了房子的主人。

 

Chris縮在沙發上，背對著房間，因為沙發太小的關係，整個人蜷曲成一團，身上蓋著一條毯子，看起來就像是一個巨大的蛹，Zach甚至能聽到Chris所發出小小呼嚕聲。

 

他微笑起來，走進廚房，替自己到了一杯開水。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris是被食物的香味用醒的。

 

煎蛋捲的香味隱隱約約地傳入鼻尖，逗弄著他的嗅覺，他坐起來 — 還因為睡眠姿勢不良而有點抽筋 — 看見廚房裡拿著鍋鏟的男人。

 

「Zach，」他打了一個哈欠，順手撓了撓自己零亂的頭髮，「你醒多久了？」

 

「半個小時。」Zach把煎好的蛋捲放進盤子裡，然後放到流理臺上。「我希望你不介意我擅自用了你的廚房。」

 

Chris又打了一個哈欠，眼睛因為睡眠不足而泛著血絲，他走到流理臺前的高腳椅坐下，「如果你沒有做我的份的話。」

 

「那會顯得我很冷血。」Zach大笑，把其中一個盤子推到Chris面前。

 

「你會是個好太太的。」食物的香味讓Chris振奮精神，他抓起刀叉，開始朝蛋捲進攻。

 

「我知道。」絲毫沒有被冒犯的感覺，Zach在Chris身旁坐下，開始吃起自己的蛋捲，「快九點了，你今天沒有課嗎？」

 

「我找人幫我代課了。」咬著蛋捲，Chris含糊不清地說：「我原本打算讓你睡晚一點。」

 

「生理時鐘。」Zach戳著自己的蛋捲，「今天還晚了，不過至少沒有晚到讓我來不及告訴助理我今天要請假。」

 

「你今天也請假？」Chris瞥了眼時鐘，「你還來得及上班啊。」

 

「該死的宿醉。」Zach扁扁嘴。

 

Chris騰出一隻手在一旁的櫃子摸索，然後丟了一罐阿斯匹靈給Zach。

 

「謝了，兄弟。」

 

疲倦的兩人不再說話，沉默地吃掉自己的早餐。早餐後，Zach借了一套衣服進浴室洗澡。

 

在他把自己整理乾淨，而不再聞起來像酸掉的酒後，Zach走出浴室，看到Chris已經把另外一半的床整理出來。

 

那堆衣服可憐兮兮地被扔在窗台上，它們原本的位子則躺著一個有著金棕色頭髮的男人。

 

Zach跟著爬上床，幾乎快要睡著的Chris勉強睜開沉重的眼皮，迷迷糊糊地問：「你洗好了？還需要什麼東西嗎？」

 

「不用了。」跟著縮進被窩，Zach輕聲道：「快睡吧。」

 

「嗯......」另外一側的男人哼了一聲，沒多久就傳來規律地呼吸聲。

 

Zach側躺著，他可以聞到枕頭上跟棉被裡有Chris身上的味道，不是普通男孩汗水的臭味，而是剛剛洗過澡那種沐浴的清香，而香氣的主人正躺在離他不到十五公分的地方，腦袋枕著另外一顆枕頭，打著呼嚕，眼底下還有著可憐的陰影，和下巴新生的鬍渣子。

 

睡著的Chris看起來比平常更像一個大男孩。

 

對於自己昨天晚上的荒謬，Chris好心地什麼也沒有問，Zach很感謝那一點。

 

他需要一些不會改變的事情，告訴他生活仍然在軌道上。

 

Chris的態度就跟平常一樣。

 

Zach輕笑，閉上眼，跟著沉入夢鄉。

 

 

 

 

 

*月亮中的男人，the man in the moon，派派配音的動畫Rise of the Guardians裡面的角色。裡面有一幕派派配音的角色Jack Frost看著月亮超級戳。([圖片來源](http://wallpapers.ws/5071-keepers-the%20moon-the%20night-jack-ice-dreams-cartoon.html))


	6. Chapter 6

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach站在一間實驗室外，有些不確定地敲了敲門。

 

這個動作讓他有些緊張，畢竟從外面完全看不到裡面的情況，而整條走廊的實驗室長得都一樣，所以他實在不能肯定自己究竟是不是找對了地方。

 

「我能幫你什麼？」門打開了一條小縫，一個戴著護目鏡的學生這樣問。

 

「呃，是的，我找Chris Pine博士，請問他在這裡嗎？」Zach回答。

 

「不在，這裡沒有這個人，你找錯地方了。」門裡的學生眼也不眨地說，說完就要關門。Zach瞥了一眼門旁的牌子，確定自己沒找錯後連忙伸出手擋住快要闔起的門。

 

「等等，辦公室裡的人告訴我可以在這裡找到他，你知道他什麼時候會回來嗎？」

 

「我說你找錯了。」對方不留情地說，再度施力意圖把門關上。

 

「Bob，讓他進來。」一個聽起來有點熟悉的聲音說道。

 

那名學生不再擋著Zach，打開門讓他走進去。

 

實驗室裡，Karl站在其中一張佈滿了陶器碎片的大桌前，「Zachary Quinto，又見面了。」

 

「Urban博士。」Zach打招呼道，覺得對方的視線異常銳利。

 

「Zach？」Chris的聲音從一旁傳來，Zach轉過身，看到準備室的門被人打開。Chris毛茸茸的腦袋從門裡探出頭，在確定是他後驚喜地打開整扇門走出來，「你怎麼會來這裡？」

 

「這是我要問的吧。」看著Chris臉上那副大得擋住半張臉的護目鏡，還有全套的實驗袍跟手套，Zach挑眉，「你在這裡幹什麼？」

 

Chris尷尬地搔了搔頭，「呃......你知道的......上次你幫我挑過衣服後，我穿著它們來上課......然後就變成這樣了。」

 

Zach困惑地看著Chris。

 

「這傢伙被學生倒追，追到不得不躲到這裡來，還讓我的碩士研究生給他擋門。」Karl冷冷地掀Chris的底。

 

「真的？」Zach反問，但心裡已經信了九分，一抹笑容在他的唇邊擴散。

 

「辦公室是開放空間啊。」Chris洩氣地說。

 

Zach看了看周圍，因為安全的關係，整間教室只有對外的那一面有窗戶，而門上的窗戶不僅小片，還被人用紙擋了起來，Chris剛剛躲的那間準備室甚至連窗戶都沒有，是完全密閉的，「不錯的選擇。」他忍笑道。

 

「別提了，都是你害的。」Chris翻了個白眼，從桌上拿起一份清單，洩憤似地拿筆戳著那份清單。

 

「你在忙些什麼？」好奇地走到桌子旁邊，Zach歪頭看了一下桌上的陶器碎片，「印加？」

 

Karl的視線傳來一陣激賞，「不錯啊，Quinto。」

 

「你怎麼可能知道這是哪裡來的？」Chris瞪大眼睛，「他們看起來都一樣。」

 

Zach指著一塊陶片上詭異的線條，「這個，叫奇普*，我在馬丘比丘看過，是印加帝國才有的記事法。」

 

「你去過馬丘比丘？」Chris興奮地問：「好玩嗎？我聽說他是印加帝國最大的城市。Karl去年年初的時候去了一次，可是他不肯帶我去。」

 

Karl翻了一個白眼，「我是去考察，你去能幹什麼？而且......」

 

「馬丘比丘不是城市。」Zach好笑地糾正，「那是一個避暑山莊。」

 

「真的？」Chris轉頭看向Karl。

 

「我就是要告訴你這個。」Karl繼續透過鼻梁上那個巨大的，像是鐘錶匠才會使用的放大眼鏡，看著手上的碎片，說，「真不知道究竟是誰到處在宣傳馬丘比丘是城市。」

 

「我念大學的時候跟朋友去過一次，那次我們爬山上去，花了整整六天。」Zach做了一個嫌惡的表情，「整整六天沒有熱水澡的生活。」

 

「哇，你肯定聞起來很可怕。」

 

「就像是帳棚裡的那種味道。」Zach點頭。

 

「聽起來蠻慘的。」Chris拔掉手上的手套，扔進一旁的鐵製大垃圾桶裡，「你還沒告訴我你來這裡做什麼？」他拿起鼻梁上那個大得可笑的實驗室護目鏡，打開一個抽屜把它塞進去。

 

Zach突然覺得那雙藍色的眼睛就像是最清澈的湖水，一個不小心就會讓人沉溺在裡面。

 

「Zach？」Chris的聲音讓他回過神。

 

「呃......我在想也許我可以請你吃個飯什麼的。」Zach回過神，「你知道的，就當昨天照顧我的謝禮。」

 

「吃飯聽起來不錯，但請我吃飯什麼的就不用了。」瞥了眼手腕上的手表，Chris脫下身上的實驗袍，把它掛回櫃子裡，「各付各的，我堅持。」

 

Zach微笑，「好吧。」

 

Chris回過頭，對著房間另外一端的Karl喊道：「我先走了，明天見。」

 

高大的紐西蘭人揮揮手，頭也不抬地說：「快走吧。」

 

Chris轉回來，對著Zach微笑，「你決定要吃什麼了嗎？」

 

Zach從來都不知道自己的朋友有著這麼美麗的笑容。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

那是Chris最後一次見到Zach。

 

那天吃完飯後，Zach不再打電話找他嚐他新做的料理，或著玩無聊的拼字遊戲。當然，也不再找他出門吃飯，或在街頭閒逛。

 

當他打電話給Zach，Zach總是推說在忙。

 

但看起來好像也還好，至少Zach還有時間泡酒吧和談戀愛。

 

Chris轉了轉自己的椅子，目光始終盯著自己桌上的八卦雜誌。

 

封面上Zach坐在吧台的旁邊，與一個男人親密地靠在一起。

 

那已經是Zach這個月第三次被拍到，順帶一提，還三次都是不同的人。

 

那讓Chris想起那個Zach喝醉了的那晚，夢境似的吻，忍不住臉紅了起來。

 

「你看起來就像個思春期的少年。」Karl的聲音從背後傳來，「少年維特的煩惱，哈。」

 

Chris把椅子轉向門口，「他不再打給我了。」他悶悶不樂的地說：「也不太接我的電話。」

 

Karl翻了個白眼，走進Chris的專屬辦公室，「也許他正忙著談戀愛。」他瞥了眼桌上的八卦雜誌，意有所指。

 

「他才剛剛失戀。」

 

「雜誌上看起來不是這麼說的。」

 

「我有提到他那天出去吃飯的時候整個晚上都心神不寧的嗎？」Chris答非所問。

 

「說真的，你們兩個前陣子黏太緊了。正常人都需要一些私人空間的。」

 

「我並不覺得沒有私人空間。」Chris擰起眉。

 

「也許Zach覺得。」

 

Chris愣了一下，「好吧，我不會再打給他了，如果他真得覺得我很煩的話。」他有些受傷地說。

 

「Chris，你說過你不喜歡他的。」Karl苦口婆心地勸道：「那種光鮮亮麗的人對待感情總是來得快去得也快。他不會適合你的，你需要的是更單純一點的人。」

 

「我一開始真的只是覺得他是個很厲害的人，能夠設計出那些衣服。」Chris說，「但之後......之後就變了，他是個那麼好的人，幽默、風趣、體貼。」他看著自己的朋友，「愛上他太容易了......」

 

Karl看著一臉苦惱的年輕男人，在心中暗自詛咒那個姓Quinto的男人，「你總有一天會找到一個真正在乎你的人，你知道，只是時間還沒有到而已。」

 

「也許吧，」Chris扯起一個虛弱的微笑，「也許我只是太渴望擁有，畢竟我的父母是那麼的幸福。」

 

「會的。」上前輕輕擁住這個自己已經守護多年的年輕友人，Karl輕聲說，「會的。」

 

「Chris，待會要不要一起去吃晚飯......」Alice雀躍的聲音從走廊傳來，「噢，抱歉，我不知道......」她尷尬地站在房間門口，白皙的臉頰上浮起紅雲。

 

Karl火速放開Chris，轉過身對Alice翻了個白眼，「夠了，Alice。」

 

看清楚是Karl，Alice的眼珠子因為震驚而瞪大，「Karl！」她責備地說：「你怎麼可以誘拐Chris，你是個已經結婚了的男人。我就知道你對Chris這麼強的保護欲肯定有問題。」

 

「閉嘴，Eve。」Karl雙手環胸，打斷Alice連珠砲的話，「我很愛我妻子，多謝關心。」

 

「那你更不應該，Chris值得一個全心全意對待他的人。」Alice抗議，「我們英文部門是不會坐視你欺負我們全部門的甜心的。」

 

「Alice，」仍然坐在椅子上的Chris打斷兩人，「我沒事，Karl也沒有要對我怎麼樣。」他露出一個微笑緩解對方的憤怒，「你找我有什麼事嗎？」

 

「真的？」Alice懷疑地看著Chris，得到後者的肯定後才鬆了一口氣，「好吧，我是來找你去吃飯的，Benedict說他找到了一間不錯的分子料理，在市中心。」

 

「我可以去，給我五分鐘。」Chris扯了扯Karl的衣角，「Karl可以去嗎？」

 

「那你呢？」轉向Karl，Alice心不甘情不願地問，「聽者有份。」

 

迅速地看了一眼Chris，Karl回答，「我也是，五分鐘後見。」

 

「那好吧，十分鐘後停車場B集合，Benedict說他開車帶我們去。」

 

※

 

當Karl看見那個帶著男伴，站在門口等候帶位的男人的時候，他幾乎都要哀號了。

 

Benedict推薦的餐廳意外的不錯，至少除了灑著披薩粉的花生豆做為奇怪的配菜以外，主菜跟甜點都還蠻好吃的。

 

直到那個該死的Zachary Quinto出現。

 

他在心中咬牙切齒地責備那個讓Chris傷心的傢伙，不知道到底是氣拜託自己幫忙，害他引狼入室的John，還是遲到而讓Chris誤入虎口的自己多一點。

 

但是還好Chris的位子背對著門，他在心裡默默地想，暗自希望Chris整個晚上都不會看見Zach和那個幾乎要黏在他身上的男伴。

 

「這間餐廳蠻神奇的，」Chris叼著甜點的叉子，嘴角還沾了點巧克力醬，「我從來沒有吃過分子料理。」

 

「我說過你們不會後悔的。」一口標準的英國口音，讓Benedict聽起來無時無刻都彬彬有禮。

 

「可是上次那間希臘菜吃起來真的很奇怪。」Chris說，有點奇怪Karl的安靜，「Karl，你怎麼了？」

 

Karl瞬間回過神，「英國人奇怪的味覺。」他說，因為分心不小心講出真心話。

 

「嘿。」同樣做為英國人的Alice不樂意了，「英國人也是會煮飯的。」

 

「我知道一間炸魚薯條很好吃。」Chris連忙打圓場，「下次帶你們去吃。」

 

「果然還是Chris最好了。」坐在Chris旁邊的Alice捏了捏Chris的臉頰，感動地說。她佻釁地看著Karl，「炸魚薯條可是自工業革命以來英國人最驕傲的食物了。」

 

「別鬧，」Chris掙扎，試圖躲掉Alice的魔掌，然後，很不幸的，看到已經被服務生帶位，坐在窗戶旁邊的黑髮男人和他的男伴。

 

他緩下動作，直勾勾地盯著那個將近一個月沒有見面的朋友，眸中充滿了渴望。

 

「怎麼了？」Alice問，不再逗著Chris。她順著Chris的目光看過去，但因為不認識Zach，所以她很快地轉回目光。「碰到認識的人了？要過去打招呼嗎？」

 

「一個不太熟的朋友而已。」Chris扯起虛弱的微笑，「不打招呼也沒關係。」

 

「好吧。」Alice聳聳肩，喝完最後一口飲料，伸手喚來服務生，「買單。」

 

※

 

因為那一桌的人氣氛太過融洽，讓Zach想起自己有一陣子沒見的朋友 — Chris總是有著明亮的笑容 — 所以他邊回答著Steve的問題，一邊分心看著那一桌的人。

 

所以，當那桌人經過的時候，他很驚訝地發現裡面竟然有熟悉的臉孔。

 

「Chris？」

 

原本笑著閃躲身旁金髮女人呵癢的男人轉過頭，笑容瞬間自臉上斂去，「嗨，Zach。」他不自然地微笑，「好久不見。」

 

「這陣子有點忙。」Zach解釋。

 

看了一眼他身旁的Steve，Chris頷首，「看得出來。」

 

Steve的聲音不適時地想起，「Zach，你不介紹我們認識嗎？」

 

Zach在心裡低咒Steve的愚蠢，一邊說，「當然，」他看著一站一坐的兩個男人，說，「Chris，Steve；Steve，Chris。」

 

「你好，」Chris握住Steve伸出的手，「很高興認識你，Steve。」

 

「我也是。」Steve露出一個充滿敵意的笑容，「你跟Zach認識很久了？」

 

「不久，才幾個月而已，工作需要。」Chris回答。

 

那句『工作需要』有效地讓Steve的敵意消了一點，卻讓Zach的胃沉甸甸地。

 

「Chris，要走了，」金髮的女人走過來，親密地挽住Chris的手，「Benedict已經去開車了。」

 

「我必須走了，很高興認識你，Sam。」

 

「是Steve。」Steve糾正。

 

「再見，Zach，再見，Simon。」被金髮女人拖著走出門口的Chris說，而替兩人打開門的Karl則遠遠的對Zach頷首。

 

「是Steve，」Steve再次糾正，看著Chris已經離開的背影，「算了，我想沒關係。」他聳聳肩，把注意力拉回Zach身上，「親愛的，你今天晚上很安靜。」

 

Zach把注意力從剛剛闔上的門拉回，扯出一個敷衍的笑，「只是工作有點累。」他回答，壓下胃裡不舒服的感覺。

 

 

 

*奇普，Khipu，一種古代印加人的結繩記事法。([圖片來源](https://ancientamerindia.wordpress.com/tag/khipu/))


	7. Chapter 7

—洛杉磯—

 

接下來連續幾天，Zach都心不在焉的。

 

他和Steve理所當然吹了，那是他一整個晚上不斷分心的後果，但是說真的，他並不是很在意。

 

別的事情吸引了他的注意力。

 

Chris那天晚上笑得非常疏離，讓Zach覺得很不舒服。

 

事實上，他甚至有點忌妒那個不知名的金髮女人可以那樣光明正大地勾著Chris的手臂。

 

也許是Chris的女朋友？

 

跟Chris一樣的金髮藍眼，又身材姣好，看起來是聰明自信的女性，Chris會喜歡上她也是應該的吧，畢竟Chris可是直的。

 

但Zach也知道自己不能責怪Chris的疏離，畢竟最先搞砸的人可是自己。

 

那天跟Chris吃飯的時候，他沒法控制自己不沉溺在Chris的笑容裡，又或著是在Chris說話的時候，把視線從那一張一合的紅唇上移開。

 

然後他就被自己嚇到了。

 

那天晚上，他夢見自己將對方壓在床上，雙臂緊緊箍著對方，交換親密地吻。而Chris長腿勾著自己，熱情回應。他藍色的眼睛因為情欲而水霧朦朧，紅脣吐出細碎的呻吟，脖頸因為動情而染上粉嫩的色澤。

 

當他醒來時，他嚴正地警告自己絕對不能愛上自己的朋友。

 

Chris不會喜歡這個想法的，他不想讓Chris覺得自己是個變態。

 

更重要的是，他不想搞砸他跟Chris得來不易的友誼。

 

所以他禁止自己打給Chris，推掉Chris的邀約，又找了幾個樣子不錯的男伴，打算等心裡的感覺過去了之後再打給他的朋友。

 

很顯然Chris誤會了。

 

「回神。」一個響指讓Zach回過神，發現John站在自己面前。

 

「你在想什麼？」John問，「服裝助理快瘋了，她旁邊的場記看起來也是。」他指指一旁抱著一疊幾乎能將人淹沒的衣服的小助理，和手上抓著一疊紙，臉色發白的場記。

 

Zach順著John指的方向，果然看到兩個小助理可憐兮兮地站在旁邊。

 

「怎麼了？」他問。

 

「攝影師說場景搭好了，想問你要什麼樣子的感覺，如果沒有問題就可以開始拍攝了。」場記說。

 

「模特兒準備好了，但是我不確定你要用哪一條領帶。」服裝助理說，看起來快要哭出來，「草圖上備註要藍色的，但是架子上至少有十五條是藍色的。」

 

對，他在雜誌的拍攝現場。

 

而今天要替新的系列拍攝宣傳照。

 

他想了想，先對場記說，「你去告訴攝影師我五分鐘後過去。」然後轉向服裝助理，「藏青色那條。」

 

對方困惑地看著他。

 

Zach嘆了口氣，試探性地開口，「也許你們這一代人喜歡稱呼它叫海軍藍？」看著對方歡天喜地地跑走的背影，Zach忍不住對著John抱怨，「我實在不明白現在的新人為什麼總是搞不懂顏色。」

 

John笑起來，「那是你要求太高，Zach，他們叫新人是有原因的。」John的手機響起，他瞥了一眼來電顯示，「我必須接這通電話，這通電話很重要。」

 

Zach再度開始分心。

 

胃裡的蝴蝶橫衝直撞，那些蔚藍色的西裝則幫不上任何忙，不斷提醒他Chris好看的眼睛。

 

Chris的樣子總是不住浮現。Chris微笑的樣子，Chris驚訝的樣子，Chris說話時擺動雙手的樣子，Chris思考時舔著唇角的樣子。甚至連Chris笑起來時眼角浮現的小小笑紋都清楚無比。

 

「算了，你在這只會幫倒忙。」講完電話的John對著不斷走神的Zach終於忍不住，他推著Zach進自己的車子，「你回工作室畫圖吧。」

 

那天的時間過得異常緩慢，就連平日充滿挑戰性的工作都沒有辦法讓Zach專心。

 

他不斷抬頭確認時間，然後在發現自己每隔五分鐘就看一次時間以後，終於放棄畫手中未完成的圖，轉而望著窗外。

 

窗外，洛杉磯明媚的陽光灑了進來，讓他想到Chris那雙藍得不可思議的眼睛。

 

他微微歎了一口氣，終於明白胃裡那些橫衝直撞的蝴蝶是哪裡來的了。

 

他想，他是真的愛上他的朋友了。

 

※

 

「還好嗎？」Zoe敲了敲開著的門板，問，「John打電話告訴我你今天一整個早上都心不在焉的。」

 

桌子後面的Zach放下手中轉動的觸控筆，「不太好，」他微微嘆了一口氣，「我剛剛才發現我對自己最好的朋友有感覺。」

 

「朋友？」Zoe驚訝地反問，走進辦公室在Zach對面坐下，「哪個朋友？我認識嗎？」

 

「Chris Pine，那個大學教授。」Zach悶悶不樂地回答。

 

「你前陣子不是躲著他嗎？我以為是他糾纏著你。」替Zach擋過Chris電話的Zoe懷疑地問。

 

「他沒有，他永遠不會讓我覺得煩，」Zach回答，「是我自己的問題，我夢到我在親他......」

 

「那樣很好啊，」Zoe精緻的眉毛揚起，「我看不出來有什麼問題。」

 

「一點都不好。」Zach煩躁地說：「他不是普通的朋友，是真得很重要的那種，我不想搞砸我們之間的關係。」

 

「噢，Zach，」Zoe笑起來，黑亮的眼中是那種明白了什麼的狡黠，「你真的愛上他了，是不是？我從來沒見過你這種坐立難安的樣子。」

 

「我只是對他有感覺而已。」Zach反射性的否認。

 

「那就去追他啊。」

 

「我會搞砸一切的，Chris是直的，他不會對我有感覺的，況且我真的不想搞砸我跟他的關係。」

 

「你在酒吧裡到處勾搭的時候可沒這樣擔心過。而且照你這樣躲著Chris，搞砸一切只是遲早的事。」

 

想起Chris昨晚不自然的笑容，Zach嘆氣，「我想我已經搞砸了，他以為我在疏遠他。」

 

「那就去告訴他。」Zoe堅定地說：「反正你已經沒有什麼好失去的了。」

 

「我不覺得這是一個好主意。」

 

「Zach，」看著被愛情所困擾而表現得像個青春期男孩的上司兼朋友，Zoe好氣又好笑，「看在上帝的份上，你是Zachary Quinto，沒有人可以抵抗你的魅力的。」

 

「Chris是直的。」Zach仍在抵抗。

 

「直到你告訴他你愛他以前，是的。」Zoe說，「你不是在擔心Chris不喜歡你，而是擔心你自己的感覺。 **真正的** 感覺。」她敲了敲桌子，「現在，去找他，告訴他你愛他。」

 

「我愛他。」Zach恍若夢囈地重複，覺得紛亂的心開始穩定下來，他綻出一抹笑容，「是的，我愛他。」他重複，因為那些話語所傳來的力量而越發肯定。他站起身，繞過辦公桌，給了Zoe一個大大的擁抱，「謝了。」回復心情的他開玩笑地說：「如果我是直的，我肯定會愛上這麼聰明的妳的。」

 

「那簡直傷透了我的心。」Zoe微笑，伸出手回擁Zach，然後看著Zach離開的背影，拿起桌上的電話打給仍在拍攝現場的John，「John，我搞定他了。」

 

※

 

「有空嗎？」熟悉的嗓音傳來，Chris抬起頭，看見Zach站在門邊，對著自己微笑。

 

「Zach！」Chris驚訝地迎上去，「好兄弟，你怎麼會來？」

 

那聲好兄弟讓Zach的胃抽蓄了一下，不過他很快的振作起來，扯出一個更迷人的笑容，「我剛好在附近，就來碰碰看運氣。」他對Chris眨眨眼，「你知道的，我前陣子，呃，有點忙。」

 

 _說謊！_ Zach左肩拿著豎琴的小小天使Zach說， _你分明是特意繞過來的。_

 

 _那有什麼關係？_ 坐在右肩的小小惡魔Zach語帶不屑， _只要能夠達到目的，說點小小的謊又算什麼。_

 

「噢。」Chris回答，尷尬在兩人之間蔓延。

 

「我在想，你今天的課似乎只到兩點，所以也許可以一起出去吃個飯什麼的？」Zach打破沉默，「你知道，我們很久沒出去吃飯了。也許去Simon的店喝一杯？」

 

Zach的笑容讓Chris很快的忘記前陣子的沮喪。

 

太好了。他在心底想，Zach並沒有覺得他很煩。

 

「那太棒了。」Chris咧開了嘴，「你等我五分鐘，我收一收就可以走了。」

 

叮叮。小小惡魔Zach得一分。另一頭，Zach天人交戰的心中響起勝利的鈴聲。他今天可以跟Chris一起吃晚飯。

 

Chris轉過頭去，將電腦關機，然後一股腦將桌上一大迭的考卷推進背包裡。

 

這些動作本來沒有什麼，但問題是他並沒有坐回椅子上，而是彎下腰來這麼做。

 

Zach吞了一口口水，有點後悔上次自己強迫Chris去買太過合身的牛仔褲。

 

「好了。」Chris抓著自己鼓起的背包，「不如吃義大利麵吧？附近有一家新開的，便宜又好吃。Simon的店太遠了。」

 

「那太好了。」Zach聽見自己的聲音說。

 

Chris帶著他走出大樓，穿過校園和幾條馬路，然後停在一間小小的義大利麵店前。

 

直到兩人在位子上坐好，Zach才回過神來，發現自己不知道什麼時候已經到了餐廳。

 

事實上，他完全沒有印象自己怎麼走到這裡的，因為他一路上都在偷瞄Chris因為走路而擺動的臀部。

 

「你想吃什麼？」Chris抓著菜單，「他們的墨魚麵挺不錯的，奶油培根也不錯。啊，還有番茄海鮮義大利麵，不過我個人覺得你煮的比較好吃。」

 

「奶油培根。」Zach很快的跳過墨魚麵的選項 — 沒有人會想要在告白的時候滿嘴黑色的醬汁 — 心底因為Chris的稱讚而雀躍，覺得自己越發有把握。

 

「那我來份番茄海鮮吧。」Chris露出一個微笑，「有點懷念你上次煮的。」

 

「不管你什麼時候想吃我都可以煮給你吃。」Zach認真地說。

 

對面的男人臉紅了起來，「呃，謝了，我猜？」他不自然地拿起桌上的水抿了一口，尷尬地笑了笑，一邊轉移話題，「服務生怎麼還沒有來？」

 

這讓Zach的好心情瞬間掉到谷底。

 

如果Chris不喜歡他怎麼辦？

 

更別提還有那個不知名的金髮女人。

 

「那天那個女人是你的女朋友？」放下菜單，Zach裝作不經意的提起，「餐廳裡那個。」

 

「Alice？」Chris看起來嚇了一跳，然後開始笑起來，「噢，不是，天啊，她是我的同事，也是英文部門的。」

 

太好了。Zach努力壓抑大笑的衝動。

 

「那天那個Stanley看起來挺不錯的，」Chris放下手中的菜單，「還沒恭喜你。」

 

Zach有一瞬間反應不過來Chris在說誰，緊接著他意識到Chris在說Steve，「我跟他沒有在一起。」他解釋，不想Chris覺得自己太過花心。

 

「他看起來很喜歡你。」Chris又拿起玻璃杯開始喝水。

 

「我不能回應所有人的感情，」Zach不想讓話題圍在Steve上。他伸手招來服務生，替兩人點了菜，然後試著開啟新的話題。「關於前陣子我很抱歉，我不是故意躲著你的，只是有點失落，所以想轉移一下注意力。」

 

「我原諒你，」Chris笑起來，眼角浮現小小的笑紋，「你現在好些了？」

 

「Michael已經完全不是問題了。我發現生命中有更多值得我在意的事。」

 

「那太好了。」

 

「事實上，我有些事情想告訴你，」Zach說，緊張地嚥了下口水。

 

「嗯？」Chris噙著微笑，挑起一邊的眉，身體向前傾，試圖聽清楚Zach的問題。

 

「我喜歡你，Chris。」Zach說，「不，我的意思是，我愛你。」

 

「我也愛你。」Chris回答，這讓Zach的心漏跳了一拍，但他還來不及高興，Chris又接著說，「這就是你想告訴我的？我以為你知道，畢竟你是我最好的朋友。」

 

「不是那種。」發現Chris完全搞錯，Zach連忙說道。

 

「不然呢？」Chris問，頭因為困惑而微偏。

 

因為Chris靠得太近，Zach幾乎能聞到他身上傳來的味道和他說話時的呼吸，那味道聞起來該死的對，他想吻上Chris，品嘗年輕男人嘴中甜甜的糖味，看看那是不是像它的主人一樣黏膩地讓人上癮。

 

但是他不能，所以他只是再度嚥了口唾液。「我想要跟你在一起，Chris，不只是作為朋友，更是作為戀人。」他靠向對方，兩人的臉近得幾乎能貼到對方的鼻尖。「Christopher，我愛上你了。」

 

藍色的眼睛瞪大，「不可以！」Chris說，語調急促，像觸電般的往後退，「這肯定是某種誤會，這不應該發生的。」

 

「我很確定不是，」Zach看著焦慮的Chris，說，「我是真的喜歡你。」

 

Chris猛然站起來，「不管這是不是一個玩笑，你今晚都太過分了。」語罷，他急急忙忙地往門口走，還差點撞到端著食物的服務生。

 

「嘿，小心點！」對方喊道。

 

「抱歉。」Chris慌亂地說，推開門大步離去。

 

「搞什麼？」服務生意邊在桌上放下兩人的食物，一邊說，「一切都沒問題嗎，先生？」

 

「嗯。」Zach說，看著兩盤香氣四溢的義大利麵，失去了食欲。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

不應該是這樣的。

 

Chris把自己扔進床裡，即使已經過了將近半個小時，他仍然可以感覺自己急促的心跳在胸腔裡瘋狂地像是要跳出來一樣。

 

Zach怎麼可能會喜歡他？

 

餐廳裡，濃眉大眼的男人在鵝黃色的燈光下，看起來這麼深情款款，那張好看的薄唇就那樣說著他夢寐以求的句子。

 

Zach說出口的瞬間，他以為自己在做夢。

 

在那樣近的距離下，即使是餐廳裡濃重的食物香味也不能蓋掉那淡淡的古龍水味。

 

聞起來那麼優雅，自信。

 

那麼......對。

 

但是不可以。

 

把自己蜷縮起來，盛夏的陽光透過窗簾，照進房裡，他仍然覺得冷。

 

Jenny鄙夷的神情跳出來，尖酸刻薄的話猶如在耳。

 

『你真該看看你自己的樣子，活像隻噁心的蟾蜍，』年輕的少女鄙夷的理了理自己的衣領，『若不是看在你的腦袋還有點用處的份上，光是跟你講話都讓我覺得噁心。』

 

不可以的。

 

他把頭埋進雙膝之間，溫熱的淚水漸漸浸濕牛仔褲的布料。

 

Zach和他，是不同世界的人。

 

他不英俊，對衣服還有糟糕的品味，有時候甚至有些笨拙。

 

Zach怎麼會喜歡上他？

 

現在Zach只是情傷未癒，也許想要換換口味。

 

大魚大肉吃久了，總會想要試試清粥小菜。

 

但是很快，他就會意識到，自己只是路邊小小的野花，永遠也不會變成那鎂光燈爭相吹捧的牡丹。

 

他永遠也不會像Zach曾經交往過的那些人一樣，成為優雅自信的天鵝。

 

而Zach絕對不能注意到這一點，不然他們連朋友都做不成了。

 

因為他已經沒有辦法想像沒有Zach的日子。


	8. Chapter 8

—洛杉磯—

 

第二天一早，Zach一進工作室，Zoe和John立刻湊上來。

 

「昨天怎麼樣？」John興致勃勃地問：「他是不是很高興？」

 

「也許他昨天沒成功把人帶回家，你看他一臉欲求不滿的樣子。」Zoe插嘴。

 

Zach黑著臉往前走，沒有理會八卦的兩人。

 

「嘿，說一下嘛。」John拉住他的胳膊，「做為你的經紀人，我有責任了解你的私人生活。」

 

「他拒絕了我，好嗎。」抓上自己辦公室的門板，Zach不爽地吼道：「我搞砸了，現在他恐怕再也不想看到我了。」他砰的一聲甩上辦公室的門，留下面面相觑的兩人。

 

※

 

接下來的整個禮拜，工作室裡都瀰漫著一股詭異的氣氛。

 

過去歡樂的氣氛消失了，所有人都戰戰兢兢，就怕惹火把自己關在辦公室裡沒日沒夜畫圖的大魔王。

 

並不是說Zach胡亂發脾氣什麼的，而是他周遭的低氣壓實在太過明顯，明顯到讓他不需要做什麼，都會讓人感覺到無比壓抑。

 

根據最後送咖啡進去的那個小助理的最後證詞，他看起來活像是下一刻就會把人活活開腦一樣兇神惡煞。

 

不過也有可能證詞有誤，畢竟小助理抖得太厲害，根本沒人能夠聽懂她到底在說什麼。

 

「這樣下去不是辦法。」John躲在茶水間，小聲地對Zoe說。他的手上拿著Zach最新的設計圖，「你看看這都成什麼樣子了，他這一次整個系列都是黑色的。他以前不是最討厭黑色，說那樣很沒創意嗎？」

 

「他心情不好啊，」Zoe小聲回應，「天知道那個Chris到底對他說了什麼，把他氣成這樣。他跟Michael分手的時候不是也沒有這個樣子嗎？」

 

「那是因為Chris陪著他。」知道不少內幕的John說，滿懷希望地問：「也許他只是自尊心受損，過一陣子就會好了？」

 

「希望，」Zoe看向Zach辦公室的方向，「他十一點有一個採訪，要是他再不回復理智，媒體那邊很快就會傳出消息了。」

 

「一個脾氣暴躁的設計師可不是什麼好的名聲。」John小聲哀嚎，「時尚界已經夠多脾氣陰晴不定的設計師了。」

 

※

 

那天的採訪一切順利，至少兩人隔著玻璃看著房間裡覺得一切正常，記者離開的時候也是用走的而不是用逃的。

 

但當再過了一個禮拜，雜誌出來後，兩人就沒這麼好的心情了。

 

「這是什麼？Zachary Quinto的黑衣哲學？」John手上拿著最新出爐的雜誌，封面上的Zach看起來悶悶不樂，看起來有股陰鬱地魅力。

 

「我看看。」Zoe搶過John手中的雜誌，大聲朗讀起雜誌裡的內容，「Abrams集團旗下的設計師Zachary Quinto年紀輕輕便擁有集團內高級設計師的頭銜，秋季的新設計巧妙的融合了圖騰與時尚。Abrams集團已經決定替Zachary Quinto推出自己全新的副品牌。當記者問起Quinto下一季的設計走向，Quinto表示下一季的設計將有別於過去的繽紛，以黑色做為主題。這樣與過往風格巨大的差異是否能讓支持者接受......」

 

「我要掐死他。」John咬牙切齒地說。

 

「那樣我們就會失業了，而你下半生都要在牢裡度過了，」Zoe闔起雜誌，宣布，「我們需要打給JJ。」

 

※

 

JJ的全名是Jeffrey Jacob Abrams，是Abrams集團的總裁。為了某些不知名的原因，夠資格叫他名字的人全喊他叫JJ，而非Jeffrey。

 

雖然名義上為集團總裁，但事實上JJ幾乎已經不太管事，大部分的事情都扔給了他的助手Tommy Gormley。

 

Zach當年還只是個設計系的學生的時候，在遛狗的時候撞到了JJ — 或者說是被JJ撞到，還附帶灑了Zach一身的咖啡外加散落的學期報告會更貼近事實。

 

當Zach灰頭土臉地撿回自己下周就要交的學期報告後，隨手撿起腳邊圖紙的JJ把手中的那幾張還給Zach，然後回家讓Tommy查出Zach是誰。

 

就這樣，還是學生的Zach莫名其妙的跟Abrams集團簽了約，一直走到了現在。

 

時移世易，成功把Abrams集團推上巔峰的JJ已經不太管事，就連當年還只是學生的Zach都不再只是當年那個沒沒無聞的設計系學生，而成為了在時尚界有著一席之地的設計師。

 

但是不管怎麼樣，Zach還是很尊重JJ的。所以當JJ打電話找他『喝咖啡』的時候，他冷靜的答應了對方，而不是像對待其他人一樣，用無數個理由拒絕。

 

「說吧，你到底怎麼了？Tommy說John打電話來的時候聽起來快哭了。」JJ捧著美術館對街買來的連鎖咖啡店的紙杯，專心地看著不同顏色的燈管在牆上打出不同的炫目光彩。

 

他最近很喜歡這種炫目的燈光效果，所以一聽到有類似的展覽就拖著Zach來了。

 

Zach小心翼翼地打開手中紙杯的塑膠杯蓋，對著仍在冒熱氣的Soy Latte吹了吹氣，「John反應過度了。」

 

「我可不這麼認為，Zachary。John可不是那種大驚小怪的人，而且我雖然不太管事，卻還是看報紙。」他瞥了眼Zach，「黑衣哲學，是吧？」

 

「我只是被啟發了。」Zach露出公式化的微笑。

 

「最好是。」把手中的紙杯塞進Zach手裡，JJ蹲在地上，興致勃勃地用不同的角度看著那些散發著不同色澤的燈管，「那男孩兒叫什麼？」

 

Zach僵住，但他從來不欺瞞JJ任何事，所以他不情願地開了口：「Christopher，Chris Pine。」

 

「聽起來是個不錯的名字。」JJ站起身，「好了，快點把他給搞定吧，別在折騰底下那些人了。」

 

「Chris喜歡的是女人。」Zach悶悶不樂地回答。

 

「你不知道。」JJ喝了一口咖啡，「對自己有點信心。」

 

「我可不這麼想。」Zach還記得Chris震驚憤怒的樣子。

 

「也許有什麼誤會也不一定，你放幾天假，去把誤會解開，然後再回來畫圖，準備冬季的新裝發表。」

 

「那好吧，我試試。」莫名其妙得到假期的Zach把喝完的紙杯扔進出口處的垃圾桶裡，雙手插進褲子口袋，打算去開車。

 

「Zach。」JJ叫住Zach。

 

「嗯？」Zach回頭，以為JJ還有什麼要交待。

 

仍然站在出口處的卷髮男人露出微笑，「既然你整個系列都是黑色的，你覺得用炫光給發表會打光怎麼樣？」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Karl放下手中的報紙 — 頭版的標題大大的寫著『Zachary Quinto的黑衣哲學！』，旁邊還附上了幾張Zach面無表情的照片 — 轉過頭去看坐在客廳地板和他兩個兒子打著遊戲機的Chris。

 

對方有些暗淡的笑容讓他眼角一抽。

 

「還好嗎？」Natalie在他面前放上一杯咖啡，在一旁的高腳椅上坐下。

 

「Chris很不開心。」他簡短地說。

 

他的妻子看了看坐在客廳的大男孩，對方金棕的頭髮在午後陽光的映照下像是在發著光，「他一直都是一個多愁善感的人。」她輕笑。

 

「都是這個Zachary Quinto害的。」Karl嫌惡地看了眼報紙上神情冷淡的黑衣男人，「Chris對這傢伙有感覺。」

 

「也許他也喜歡Chris？」

 

「他是個花花公子，」Karl不滿意地說，「他的喜歡太廉價。」

 

「也許這次不一樣，」Natalie眨眨眼，「Zachary Quinto從來沒有出過黑色的系列，而且他已經好一陣子沒有傳出花邊新聞了。」

 

「也許他只是剛好想要用黑色。」

 

「也或許他心情也不好。」Natalie溫和的反駁，「Chris前陣子總談著他這個朋友，他真的很喜歡他。你知道，他不可能永遠也不受傷，你該讓他長大。」

 

Karl愣了一下，不爽地低吼：「該死的，那個笨蛋根本不曉得怎麼保護自己。」

 

「感情路上大家都是笨蛋。」Natalie拍了拍Karl放在流理台上的胳膊，「也許是時候讓別的人來守護他了。」

 

拿起自己的咖啡抿了一口，Karl僵硬地說：「知道了，我會和那傢伙談談的。」

 

※

 

「所以，該死地到底發生了什麼事？」送Chris出去的時候，Karl問道。

 

「什麼？」原本在發呆的Chris站在私人車道上，正準備伸出手打開車門。聽見Karl的問題，他偏過頭看著Karl，一時間沒有反應過來。

 

「別不承認了，你最近總是怪裡怪氣的，」Karl雙手交叉於胸前，「你跟那個Zachary怎麼了？」

 

Chris縮回放在門把上的手，身體防衛性地挺直，「沒什麼。」

 

「Christopher Pine。」Karl的眼睛危險地瞇起，「不要逼我打給Katie。」

 

「千萬不要。」Chris連忙阻止，「我不想又被她抓回家。」

 

「那就告訴我到底發生了什麼事。」Karl乾脆地說。

 

被威脅的年輕男人僵在原地，好半晌，才不情願地開口：「Zach說他對我有感覺。」他說，扁嘴的樣子活像個受盡委屈的男孩。

 

「然後？」多年的相處讓Karl明白事情絕對不是這麼簡單。

 

「我想不出他喜歡我的理由。」

 

「就這樣？」黑色的眼睛瞇得更細，散發出危險的光芒。

 

「就這樣。」Chris點頭，話才剛說完，頭頂就被Karl狠狠敲了一記，「嘿！」雙手反射性的護住自己的頭，他抗議地喊道：「會痛！」

 

「Christopher Whitelaw Pine，你是白癡嗎？」Karl不敢置信地撫額，「就為了這理由，你拒絕了Zach？那個你想要很久的男人？」

 

「我沒有想要他！」Chris抗議，再看到Karl的拳頭後連忙往後跳。忘記自己站在車子旁邊他這一跳後腰整個撞上照後鏡，「噢！」他哀嚎一聲，疼得蹲在地上。

 

Karl跟著蹲下，看著自己的大學同學兼同事，「Chris，你那麼喜歡他，有機會為什麼不把握？」

 

這句話讓Chris忘記仍在隱隱作痛的後腰。他抬起頭，因為兩人都蹲著的關係，毫無阻礙地看進與自己視線持平的Karl眼中，「你不是告訴我不要跟他在一起嗎？」他狐疑地問。

 

「我是。我擔心他是另外一個Jenny。」Karl乾脆地說，隨後不爽地擰眉，「但是我老婆說做人要多點信心，看在那見鬼的黑衣哲學的份上，也許他是真喜歡你。」

 

「他跟Jenny不一樣。」Chris反射性地反駁，不喜歡Zach跟Jenny被放在一起比較，「Zach很聰明，他不需要我也可以過得很好。」

 

「那你就去試試看。」Karl說服著，「抓住這個機會，試一試，如果錯了，至少能給自己一個理由死心。」

 

「可是如果Zach最後發現我不是他想像的那樣......」

 

「那只是證明你們彼此不適合。」Karl打斷Chris，堅定地說：「那不代表什麼，只代表他沒有辦法了解你的好。」

 

「如果我搞砸了，」Chris的聲音有著對於未知的恐懼，「如果這搞砸了，Zach再也不會理我。我真的不想失去他。」

 

「如果這搞砸了，就只能證明他不是那個對的人。那你也不需要在他身上浪費時間。」Karl站起身，順便拉了Chris一把，「去試試看，Chris，然後你就會知道答案。」眼前的男人仍然忐忑不安，Karl嘆了口氣，「你不能讓Jenny影響你一輩子。」

 

那個禁忌的名字讓Chris顫抖，他深吸一口氣，試圖從中攝取勇氣，「我會試試。」他說，聲音中仍然有著不確定與恐懼，「我會試試，然後我們就會知道了。」


	9. Chapter 9

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach把車停進自家的私人車道，一邊想著晚點要給Chris發什麼樣子的簡訊。

 

他剛剛簽完假期前的最後一項公文，正打算回家陪陪Noah跟Skunk，然後好好思考追求Chris的對策。

 

說起來，也許用Noah跟Skunk會是個不錯的理由？或許再叫個披薩什麼的？

 

Chris喜歡看電影，不管什麼主題，總能讓他感動得亂七八糟，哭得一蹋糊塗。趁Chris哭得傷心的時候提供一個溫暖的懷抱聽起來是個不錯的選擇。

 

但前提是Chris還肯再見到他。

 

也許用簡訊不太好？直接打電話成功的機率會不會比較大？但要是Chris拒聽怎麼辦？若是直接去學校堵人會不會顯得太陰魂不散？

 

因為想得太過專心，他一直到看到地上熟悉的鞋子才注意到有人坐在自家的台階上。

 

他順著那雙眼熟的布鞋往上看，看到此刻最不可能出現的人，那個他剛剛還想著究竟要用簡訊電話還是直接去堵人的對象。

 

「Chris？」Zach嚇了一跳，「你怎麼會在這裡？」

 

Chris站起來，拍了拍褲子的灰塵，顯得有些局促，「呃......我們必須談談......」

 

「當然。」Zach掏出鑰匙打開門，側過身讓Chris先進屋，「有什麼話進來再說。」

 

Chris走進屋，聽到開門聲的Noah跟Skunk搖著尾巴，開心地跑到剛剛進門的兩人面前。

 

Zach上好門鎖，轉過頭就看見Chris半跪在地上，逗弄著開心地舔著他的Noah跟Skunk。

 

「嘿，好孩子，」Chris笑著摸了摸兩隻黑狗的頭，因為對方潮濕的舌頭舔在自己的手上而咯咯笑個不停，「有沒有想我？」

 

他沒猜錯，Chris真的很喜歡Noah跟Skunk。

 

Zach看著眼前和樂融融的一幕，真心的笑意爬上眼底，早先的憂鬱不翼而飛。

 

他走進開放式的廚房，揚聲問道：「你要喝紅茶還是果汁？」

 

這是一個技巧，若是只問要喝什麼，對方會客氣拒絕，但若給了兩種選擇，對方通常就會挑其中一個。

 

這會幫助他讓Chris留得久一點，不管Chris今天是來做什麼的。

 

「果汁好了。」Chris毫無戒心地回答。

 

Zach笑在心底，表面上正經地給自己和Chris各倒了一杯柳橙汁 — 還順便開了一包手工餅乾放到小盤子裡 — 到客廳，「你說你要告訴我什麼？」

 

原本跟Skunk玩得開心的年輕男人瞬間變得有些僵硬，他拿起桌上的柳橙汁，緊張地喝了一口，「那天......在餐廳裡，我很抱歉。」

 

「不，需要道歉的是我。」Zach努力想挽回自己在Chris心中的形象，「是我太衝動了。」他望進對方的眸底，像是要看穿靈魂那般的專注，「我很抱歉我搞砸了一切，但是我對你的感覺是真的。」

 

Chris緊緊握著手中的玻璃杯，「為什麼？」他問，話語間滿是迷惑，「我不好看，穿著品味糟糕，甚至有些無趣，唯一可取得不過就是有些小聰明......」

 

Zach抽走Chris手中的玻璃杯，抓起對方的手。那雙手因為飲料的沁涼而顯得有些冰涼，但並不影響他想說的話，「噓，」他打斷對方自貶的話語，「你跟我玩那些拼字遊戲的時候，難道覺得無聊嗎？」

 

年輕的男人搖頭。

 

「你陪我在街上遛Noah和Skunk的時候，難道覺得是浪費時間嗎？」

 

年輕的男人仍然搖頭。

 

「你和我在Simon的店裡吃炸魚薯條的時候，難道覺得時間過得很緩慢嗎？」

 

年經的男人還是搖頭。因為那雙褐色眼中流露的溫柔，甚至沒有注意到男人每問一句就湊得更進一些。

 

「Christopher，你這樣聰明，怎麼會算得上無趣。」Zach溫柔地說，「我不知道是誰給你這樣錯誤的印象，但你這樣很好，甚至是太好了。也許你覺得自己長得不好看，但對我來說，你就連戴著那副笨重的眼鏡都可以把我迷得神魂顛倒。」他的手輕輕撫上對方的臉頰，用指腹摩娑著下巴新生起小小鬍渣，「穿著品味不好沒有關係，我可以幫你。長得好不好看也不重要，因為人總會老去。」他輕輕向前，兩人近得幾乎可以聞到彼此的鼻息，「我喜歡你，因為你就是你，而我喜歡這樣子的你。」

 

話剛說完，Zach就在心裡暗自叫苦。

 

剛才的那番話也許太過衝動，天可憐見，他本來打算先修復跟Chris的關係，在一點一滴打破Chris的心防的。但Chris出現得太突然，他沒有時間想對策，那些話就這樣直接溜出口。

 

藍色的眼睛眨也不眨，Zach不自覺地屏住氣息，等著對方的話把自己送進地獄或送上天堂。

 

「Karl說我應該要勇敢一點。」Chris突然開口說，然後壯士斷腕似地閉起雙眼，飛快地在Zach的唇上親了一下。

 

那甚至算不上是一個吻，還因為對方太快的動作而撞得他有些疼，但Zach的心中滿是狂喜。

 

「我也喜歡你，Zach。」早已脹紅臉的男人說，聲如細蚊。

 

褐色的瞳孔因為映在眼底的倒影而放大，Zach輕笑出聲，「你管那叫一個吻？」他往前，雙唇覆上對方，手指按入對方的髮中，加深這個吻。

 

年經的男人瞪大眼睛，卻沒有掙扎，只是溫馴地在那裡，任由Zach摟著自己，與之唇舌交纏。

 

「天啊，我真想你。」依依不捨地結束這個吻，Zach加大手勁，把Chris緊緊抱在懷裡，他把頭抵在那金棕色的腦袋上，喃喃地說。

 

他新出爐的戀人溫順地待在他的懷裡，沒有掙扎。

 

「第二次，你總算開始進步了。」Zach說，胸口飽滿的像是要爆炸。

 

「第三次，」他懷裡的人說，沒有把頭抬起，「你喝醉酒那天晚上親過我。」

 

Zach愣了一下，驚訝地看著對方，然後開始低低笑起來，「我以為那是夢。」他說。

 

Chris從Zach的懷中坐起，搖搖頭，紅雲順著脖子染上臉頰和耳朵。

 

「那不是。」他伸手拉近Zach，繼續他們剛才的動作，和對方交換彼此的呼吸。

 

※

 

那一天晚上，Chris沒有回家。

 

他待在Zach家，像所有剛剛陷入熱戀的情侶一樣，一分鐘也不肯分離。或者說，是Zach不肯讓他走。

 

「早。」第二天一早，剛剛醒過來的Chris頭枕在Zach的手上，對著看著自己的Zach微笑。

 

「早。」Zach輕笑，環在對方腰際的手縮緊，在對方的唇上印上一個吻。

 

那還沒清醒的低沉嗓音讓Chris笑出來，「你的聲音，跟平常好不一樣。」

 

「這是我早上的聲音，你不喜歡？」Zach挑眉。

 

Chris吃吃笑起來，閉上眼，縮在Zach的懷中，聽著對方的心跳，「我喜歡，那是個很棒的聲音。」

 

那安適地模樣看得Zach心臟收縮，他吻了吻男人頭頂亂糟糟的頭髮，又親了親他的眼窩。

 

那個吻很快地變質，Zach壓在Chris身上，啃咬著男人的頸窩。

 

「別在那裏。」Chris閉著眼呻吟，「Karl會看到的。」

 

別的男人的名字讓Zach挑眉。他更賣力地勾引著身下的人，順著男人身體的輪廓落下一連串的吻，溫熱的吻一路向下。

 

「Zach！」Chris的手緊緊揪住兩旁的床單，倒抽一口氣。

 

那敏感害羞的樣子讓Zach笑起來，他停下動作，壞心地說：「現在還想著別的男人嗎？」

 

男人狂亂地搖頭，藍色的眼睛蒙上水霧。他張開手臂，尋求著戀人的擁抱。

 

Zach如他所願地抱住對方，下身頂著對方的入口，醋意濃厚地說：「以後不准在床上提起其他男人的名字，女人的也不行。」

 

他懷中的人乖巧地點頭，讓他滿意地挺動下身。他低下頭，吻住對方吐出口的呻吟。

 

※

 

激情過後，Chris軟軟地攤在Zach的懷中，瞇著眼享受對方的手在他酸軟腰部的按摩。

 

「你不需要去上班嗎？」他說，慵懶的身體因為太過舒服而快要睡著。

 

「不需要，」Zach手下的動作不停，湊得離對方更近，「JJ給了我兩個禮拜的假。」

 

「JJ？」因為感覺到男人依然生龍活虎的欲望而而稍微清醒一點，Chris問。

 

「上司。」Zach把臉埋在對方頸窩，深吸一口氣，心滿意足地說：「你呢？幾點的課？」

 

「我今天休假。」Chris說，埋在他頸窩的男人抬起頭，褐眸閃閃發光。

 

「不可以......」他警戒地後退，試圖離開床，卻再度被手長腳長的男人撈回床上，「Zachary Quinto，放開我。」

 

命令的語氣很快就變成曖昧的呻吟。

 

※

 

幸福來得這樣突然，將近一個禮拜的假期，Zach在Chris出門上課的時候在家中畫圖。他們會在Chris回家後一起窩在廚房煮菜，逗逗Noah和Skunk，也許一起出門買個菜，或者一起在大街上閒逛，隨便走進任何一間看起來不錯的餐廳。

 

生活就像是他們剛剛認識的時候那樣，只是更加親密無間。

 

Chris喜歡吃，Zach則喜歡看那雙好看的眼睛在嚐到美食而亮起來的那個瞬間。

 

Chris雖然英俊，卻不是第一眼會讓人感到驚艷的人。但是當他笑起來的時候，就好像整個世界都因為他純粹的喜悅而亮起來了那樣。

做為朋友，他可以在吃到好吃食物的時候分一半給Chris，但做為戀人，他可以吻上對方，與對方分享唇邊的笑和不小心沾到的食物。

 

噢，然後當然，那些繽紛的色彩又重新回到Zach的圖紙上。

 

「Christopher，你喜歡芥末嗎？」Zach從架子上拿起一條芥末，翻看著產地和日期。

 

「還算可以吧。」Chris抓著手中小包裝的白米，歪過頭想了想，「我還蠻喜歡生魚片的，所以多多少少會吃點芥末。」

 

「我打算用芥末跟檸檬醃鯡魚片，但是這一類的料理口味會比較重，還是我放些美奶滋淡化口感？」

 

「不需要，我想試試看原本的樣子。」Chris遺憾地看了看手中的白米，「我本來想吃海鮮飯的。」

 

那遺憾的樣子活像被搶走骨頭的狗兒，可愛得讓Zach忍不住親了他兩口。他從對方的手裡接過那包白米放進推車，「親愛的，鯡魚需要醃一個晚上，你今天晚上還是可以吃海鮮飯。」

 

那雙藍色的眼睛亮了起來，所有的一切頓時不再重要。只要Chris高興，他願意竭盡一切所能讓那個笑容留在對方臉上。

 

那天他不小心買了過多的食材回家，在好不容易把那些東西塞進冰箱後，Zach站在廚房，認真地思考再買一個冰箱放在車庫的可能性。

 

畢竟那雙眼睛笑起來的樣子真的太難令人抵抗了。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris捧著自己的愛心餐盒，心滿意足地挖了一口裡面的燉飯。

 

他並不是每天都有太長的休息時間，所以Zach有時候會煮相對簡單的食物給他當便當。

 

Cicchetti是義大利版本的Tapas (西班牙小菜)，Zach對那些份量少卻變化萬千的食物簡直信手拈來，經常預先做好各色的小菜，給Chris在等候主餐煮好的時間中吃著打發時間。

 

他今天的午餐是豌豆燉飯，是某種可以當主餐的小菜。

 

「收起你臉上的傻笑。」Karl拿著手上的三明治，走進Chris的隔間，「打從你跟Zach在一起後，我每天都要忍受你臉上的傻笑。」

 

「他對我真的很好。」Chris說，臉上仍然是陷入戀愛的那種傻笑。

 

「你們才在一起一個禮拜。」Karl咬了一口自己的三明治，瞥了眼Chris的餐盒，鄙夷地說，「對你很好午餐就給你吃這種豆子？就裡面那少得可憐的碎肉，看起來就吃不飽的樣子。」

 

「你不懂。」Chris挖著自己的午餐，皺了皺鼻子，「這道菜很費工夫，米是用雞湯跟蔬菜湯燉出來的，還要加一大堆配料，Zach扔了一堆東西到鍋子裡，我都不曉得裡頭到底有什麼。」

 

沒說出口的是因為他起床的時候Zach已經煮得差不多了，他只有看到旁邊切菜板上的食材殘渣和一堆的瓶瓶罐罐，自然不曉得Zach在裡頭放了什麼。

 

「他一大早就爬起來燉，說新鮮才好吃。」他又咬了一大口，愉悅地說。

 

「這麼厲害？」Karl狐疑地揚起眉。

 

「你吃一口就知道了。」為了給心上人護航，Chris挖了一小口給Karl，「就只准吃一口。」

 

Karl張嘴吃掉對方湯匙上的米飯，嘴中傳來的香氣讓他瞪大眼睛。

 

小小的一口燉飯並沒有看起來的那樣簡單，雞湯的香氣完美地融入米飯與豌豆。豆子非但沒有想像中的軟爛，切成小塊的醃肉跟豌豆還相互搭配，與米飯的清香融為一體。Karl甚至覺得自己可能還嚐到了一些起司的味道，濃而不膩。

 

「再給我吃一口。」他立刻說。

 

「不准。」Chris寶貝似地縮回拿著餐盒的手，一股腦的把裡頭剩下的食物全塞進嘴裡，兩頰鼓得活像隻倉鼠，「唔唔唔唔唔 (我去上課了) ......」他口齒不清地說，抓了桌上的筆記本就往外跑，剩下Karl目瞪口呆地坐在原位，看著對方一氣呵成，完全沒有停頓的動作。

 

「至於嗎......」他看了看手中咬了一口的三明治 — 前一天晚上的醃牛肉慘兮兮地被壓在有點硬掉的麵包中間對著他微笑 — 又看了看桌上已經空掉，但仍散發著餘香的餐盒，想到老婆每天給一家子的人弄食物也不容易，嘆了口氣，繼續咬起自己的午餐，「還好明天就開始放假了。」

 

他想著，決定在放假期間帶老婆兒子去吃義大利菜。

 

※

 

Chris心情愉快地按下Zach家的電鈴，絲毫不覺得放假的第一件事不是回家而是去男朋友家有多麼怪異。

 

更別提他家就在兩條街外，而他已經將近三天沒有踏進自己的家門。

 

穿著圍裙的男人上前開門，給了Chris一個吻，「今天過的怎麼樣，寶貝？」英俊的黑髮男人嘴角牽出一抹勾人心魄的微笑，問道。

 

「很好。」Chris說，「今天開始放溫書假，我接下來一整個禮拜都沒有事。」他愉快地發現屋子裡瀰漫著食物的香氣，「今天晚上吃什麼？」他問，閃閃發亮的眼睛讓Zach笑出聲。

 

他牽著Chris的手走進開放式的廚房，讓對方在餐桌旁坐下。堆滿了一整個流理台的食材讓Chris咋舌，「今天晚上有客人嗎？」

 

「只有你和我。」Zach笑起來，轉過身從爐子上仍在冒煙的鍋裡盛了一碗紅色的湯。

 

「那你為什麼用了這麼多魚？」他說，指著堆滿了一整個垃圾桶的魚骨頭。

 

「寶貝，今天晚上喝馬賽海鮮湯，勤儉持家是做不出好喝的馬賽海鮮湯的。」他把手中的碗推到Chris前面，「喝喝看。」

 

Chris乖乖地低頭喝了一口，然後猛然抬起頭看著Zach。

 

「我就知道你會喜歡。」很意對方的反應，Zach笑著在對方的頰上印上一個吻，轉過頭繼續處理剩餘的食材，「你先喝湯，主餐的羊排快好了。」他輕輕哼唱著小調，「十八分鐘，一秒也不能多。」

 

Chris喝完那碗湯後，一塊烤得鮮嫩欲滴的烤羊排被推到了他的面前。

 

Zach放下手中的兩盤烤羊排，然後拉開Chris對面的椅子坐下，「檸檬皮百里香天盤烤羊排 (Tian d’agneau au thym et au zeste de citron)。」

 

「天盤 (Tian*)？」有點熟悉的字吸引了Chris的注意力，但他本身不說法語，一瞬間又想不起來到底是什麼意思。

 

Zach指了指剛剛從烤箱裡拿出來的大型紅土釉陶盤。

 

「啊，對。」Chris恍然大悟，「烤的。」他吃吃笑起來，「太久沒用法語，生疏了。」

 

「你會得已經夠多了。」Zach眸中滿是溫柔，「快吃吧，待會還有甜點。」

 

「我會被你養胖的，Zach。」Chris切下一塊羊排放進口中。

 

「所以我醃了半天的糖漬南瓜塔你不吃囉？」

 

「對不起我錯了，儘管把我養胖吧！」

 

 

 

*Tian，最早的時候指用來準備烘烤料理的大型紅土釉陶盤，現在引申為用此方式料裡的菜肴。

 

 

 

 

同場加映：

 

吃完義大利菜心滿意足回到家的Karl接到Chris的電話。

 

「Karl，我告訴你，Zach今天煮了超好喝的馬賽海鮮湯跟烤羊排喔！飯後甜點還有糖漬南瓜塔，超貼心的有沒有。」

 

Karl語氣溫柔，「Chris，閉嘴。」

 

「我還沒有告訴你，他用超多魚去燉那碗湯，超濃超好喝的。」電話那頭的人仍在開心地分享。

 

「Chris Pine，我要跟你絕交！」他啪的一聲掛掉自己的電話，同時斷掉的還有他的理智線。

 

Karl摸了摸肚子，感覺到自己剛剛吃飽的肚子又餓了。

 

偏頭想了想，他走出房間，「老婆，我們明天去吃法國菜！」


	10. Chapter 10

—洛杉磯—

 

Chris伸手拍掉Zach伸過來的手，順手把滑下來的眼鏡推回鼻梁上，「不要弄，我在出考卷。」

 

「再親一個就好，寶貝。」不死心的Zach湊上前，試圖把頭埋在對方的頸窩，「你真好聞。」

 

「不行。」Chris毫不心軟地把黏在自己身上的男人推開，「說好今天要去月桂谷(Laurel Canyon)逛一逛的。如果我們想準時出門，這些考題就不能再拖了。」

 

「明天再寫也可以。」Zach再度湊上前，用魅惑的嗓音說：「親愛的，你還有整整一個禮拜的假。」

 

「你前兩天也是這樣說的。」Chris沒什麼威攝性地瞪了Zach一眼，「結果我們整個周末都待在床上。」

 

「那是因為你太香了。」Zach說。實在不能怪他控制不住，任誰在剛起床的時候看到自己的愛人只裹著一件薄被縮在角落的沙發上打電腦都會控制不住的。他拿開Chris腿上的電腦，試圖把Chris帶回床上。

 

Chris好笑地拿起沙發上的抱枕扔Zach — 那個動作讓他身上的薄被滑落一些，露出一整片平坦的胸膛，讓Zach嚥了嚥口水 — 「去刷牙，你這髒鬼。」

 

最後他們成功地出門了，出完考題的Chris興致勃勃地看著兩旁的店家，一旁的Zach卻顯得悶悶不樂。

 

「不要一副欲求不滿的樣子。」Chris指著風格復古的街道，「看看這，日漸退色的六十年代光彩，樹蔭、光影、和鄉村小店。這裡可是整個洛杉磯我最愛的地方之一了。」

 

看著戀人高興的模樣，Zach嘆了一口氣，覺得自己也算犧牲得有價值，「好吧，好吧。」他說，「但是你今晚要補償我。」

 

「Zachary。」Chris好氣又好笑的看了一眼鬧脾氣的男人，牽起對方的手，「別鬧脾氣了，我請你吃全洛杉磯最好吃的冰棒。」

 

※

 

經過了長達半個月的假期，當Zach心情愉快的踏進工作室時，Abrams集團裡的其中一間設計部門成功地解除警報。

 

「看樣子他是成功搞定那個人了。」John站在Zoe的桌前，吐出長長的一口氣，「公關警報解除。」

 

「別傻了。」Zoe頭也不抬，手指快速的在鍵盤上移動，安排著Zach的行程，「看他那一臉吃飽喝足的樣子，他肯定吃掉那個人了。」

 

John驚訝地看著Zoe，眼前的女士從大學時代就與Zach相識，是整間辦公室最懂Zach的人，如果連她也這麼說，那麼就肯定是真的，「真的？」

 

他問，心底有點希望這是假的。他曾經聽Karl提起那個Chris Pine，也知道Karl非常重視對方。要是對方真得被吃掉了，Karl肯定不會輕饒他的。

 

有時候他覺得，Karl對於對方的保護欲已經到了匪夷所思的地步，活像是個害怕女兒被毛頭小子拐走的父親。

 

「你看著吧。」Zoe按下儲存鍵，把檔案發到Zach的電腦上，然後拿起平板電腦走進Zach的辦公室。

 

John站在原地，那個光想就覺得不太妙的後果讓他打了個冷顫。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach坐在Chris教書的大學附近的一間義大利餐廳裡。

 

單獨坐在這裡實在有些奇怪，有鑒於他的男友上次在這裡狠狠地拒絕了他。

 

他以指節敲著鋪著桌巾的桌面，心情有些煩躁地側過頭從落地窗看出去，想要看看他遲到的戀人究竟到了沒有。

 

身旁的大型盆景有些擋住了他的視線，但他仍然能從葉片的縫隙中看到一些被遮擋的街道和傍晚的陽光。

 

傍晚，這個念頭讓他笑了出來。夏天的時候，洛杉磯的日照時間可以長達將近二十個小時。即使現在不過六月，也總要快九點才會完全天黑，這讓東岸來的他實在有點不習慣。

 

東岸的天色總是比西岸暗的更快，天氣也更冷一些，不像西岸這樣溫暖。

 

他當初選擇洛杉磯的原因，除了它是西岸沿海少數的大城市之一，還有很大的部分是為了這裡終不落下的陽光。

 

餐廳的木板門被人推開，推動了門上懸著的鈴鐺，盪漾出清脆的聲響。

 

Zach把視線轉到門上，看見姍姍來遲的Chris扯歪自己身上的領帶，掃視著整間餐廳，然後困惑地將手搭在腰上。

 

意識到自己被大型盆景擋住，他笑著搖搖頭，站了起來，對著對方揮了揮手。

 

在看見Zach的瞬間，Chris綻出一抹燦爛的微笑，朝他走來。「抱歉我遲到了，會議結束的比預估的更晚，那些古典文學的討厭老頭。」他拉開椅子坐下，金棕色的髮因為外頭的天氣而汗濕，「你點菜了嗎？」

 

Zach搖搖頭，「還沒有，等你來一起點。」

 

Chris快速地掃視菜單，伸手招來服務生，「一個爐烤香料半雞，」他說，一邊脫掉自己的西裝外套，然後捲起袖子，「一瓶紅酒。」

 

「香煎鱸魚。」Zach在Chris看向自己時接著說，「一杯伯爵奶茶。」

 

「不要伯爵奶茶，一瓶紅酒就好。」Chris打斷他，對著服務生說。

 

「Christopher，我今天有開車。」Zach無奈地看著自己的戀人。

 

「今天是你生日啊。」Chris堅持，「生日不喝點酒什麼的太可憐了。我們今天可以搭計程車回家，你明天早上先用我的車，我明天下班後幫你把車開回家。」

 

「也許我們可以回家後再喝？」Zach挑起一邊的眉，壞心地笑起來，在餐桌下以指腹摩娑著對方的手，「順便開我的生日禮物？」

 

年輕男人的臉因為他話語間的暗示刷地紅起來，「那好吧，沒有紅酒。」他結結巴巴地說，強迫自己把注意力放回菜單上，「一杯柳橙汁。」他的動作不自然地對著站在一旁的服務生微笑，把手中的菜單遞還給對方。

 

「這樣就好了。」Zach說，在看到服務生轉身離開後把視線轉回面前的人身上，「所以，我的生日禮物？」

 

「我以為你說你想回家後再開？」Chris說，Zach甚至能看到對方脖子浮起的紅雲。

 

「我很樂意。」Zach笑起來，桌面下的手往對方的大腿探去，「但你明天早上還有課，所以我想也許把它留到禮拜五晚上會更好。」

 

Chris啪的拍掉Zach的手，「你在說什麼。」他啐道，滿臉的紅暈卻出賣了他。他打開自己扔在一旁的公事包 — 對此Zach深感驚訝，因為他並不知道Chris有這種東西 — 在裡面翻找起來。

 

Zach撐著頰，看著對方的動作。

 

下一瞬間，Chris整個人都緊繃了起來。他的眼睛因為不敢置信而瞪得老大，把公事包從地上拿到腿上，幾乎把頭給整個埋進去，「天啊，我不敢相信這在發生。」他哀嚎，愁眉苦臉地對上Zach興致高昂的眼，「我肯定是把它忘在家裡了。」

 

黑色的濃眉挑起，「我不覺得我在家裡有看到任何東西。」

 

「我家，放你家太危險了。」金髮的男人垂頭喪氣地把公事包扔回地上，趴到桌面上，「天啊，」他再次哀嘆，「我真是太蠢了。」

 

「你這麼說世界上百分之九十五的人都要去跳太平洋了。」Zach好笑地摸了摸對方毛茸茸的腦袋，「據我所知，你的智商比普通人至少高出了三個標準差。」

 

「四個。」仍然把自己的臉埋在手臂裡的人咕噥，「Karl學統計的時候唸了我一整個學期。」

 

「那就別說自己笨了。」Zach溫柔地說：「你不知道我有多麼喜歡你那顆聰明的腦袋。」他把對方因為會議而特意梳的一絲不苟的頭髮弄亂，「好了，別難過了。我們可以吃完飯再去拿。」

 

「我本來想要一切都很完美的。」Chris爬起來，讓出桌上的空間給送餐的服務生，「我還特地跑去問設計系的教授他們都喜歡什麼。」

 

「所以你挑了這裡？」Zach揚眉，「在你拒絕我的地方給我慶祝生日，多麼貼心。」

 

Chris咯咯笑起來，「東方人有一句話，叫從哪裡跌倒就從哪裡站起來。」他調皮地眨眨眼。

 

「你真的應該少花些時間跟你的學生在一起。」Zach拿起刀叉開始切自己的魚，把其中一塊放到Chris的盤子裡，「總有一天我會忌妒你的那些學生。」

 

「那Karl呢？」Chris問，還記得前陣子Zach的小心眼。

 

「別問。」Zach回答，眼睛危險的瞇起。

 

「好吧，好吧。」Chris乖巧地從盤子上叉起配菜的花椰菜，不再試圖惹惱Zach。

 

Zach吃醋的樣子是很可愛，但有時被逼急了就沒這麼可愛了。

 

「還有，Christopher？」

 

「嗯？」Chris抬起頭，因為他的動作，烤雞的油脂從唇角滴落在潔白的桌巾上。

 

「你從哪裡弄來那件活像是高中畢業照裡的西裝？我以為你的舊衣服我全扔了。」

 

「............」他吞嚥，把口中的東西推下食道。

 

「我得找時間給你做幾件新的。」

 

※

 

剛剛清醒的Zach睜開眼，滿足地用臉頰蹭了蹭懷裡的人。

 

昨天晚上在餐廳慶祝過後，兩人在酒品店挑了一瓶不錯的紅酒，然後開車回Chris的家。

 

他們享用了那瓶紅酒，Zach則拆了他的生日禮物。

 

當然，他指的不是那本Chris送他，所謂學設計的人必定會拜讀的聖經 — 他自己櫃子上就有一本，在那已經快超過十年了 — 而是他那可愛的，因為喝紅酒喝得太快而鼻尖泛紅，醉態可掬的戀人。

 

那份生日禮物，他必須說，讓他非常滿意。

 

「嘿。」懷中的人因為他的碰觸而清醒，努力眨了眨還沒清醒的眼，「早安。」

 

「早。」Zach在對方的鼻尖上印了一個吻。

 

「你扯壞了我的西裝。」Chris噘起嘴喃喃抱怨，「那是我唯一的一套正式服裝。」

 

「別再想那根本不能叫衣服的東西了，它們對你的好身材根本就是褻瀆，我找時間給你做幾件能真正叫做西裝的東西。」他一邊說，一隻手邊往下探，褐色的眸中有著情欲，「一些不會掩蓋你身體線條的衣服。」

 

「別鬧了，」Chris徒勞無功地阻止著Zach，「我該起床了，上課會遲到的。」掙扎的動作在Zach埋進他的頸窩，留下一連串濕滑的吻時僵住，藍色的眸中瞬間氤氳成一片迷濛的水霧，「Zach......」他顫聲叫著戀人的名字。

 

Zach停下動作，撐起身體，壞笑地看著身下因為情欲而渾身透著粉嫩的人兒，「還想要我停下來嗎？」他說，下身蹭了蹭對方。

 

「噢，管他的。」Chris因為他的動作而呻吟，然後抬起手環上Zach的脖子，把他拉近，與對方交換氣息，「我今天可以開車去，那讓我們會多半個小時。」

 

「我同意。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「Chriiiiis，」Alice衝進Chris的辦公室，手上抓著一張表，高頻的聲音嚇到了裡面正在交談的Chris和Karl。

 

「怎麼了？」Chris反射性地問，原本放鬆地放在腿上的手因為驚嚇而抓著桌沿。

 

「你下學期的課表，」Alice一臉天崩地裂，「你怎麼全改了？」

 

Karl接過Alice手中的表，「看起來沒有問題啊，這小子的課不是一向都集中在三點前嗎？」他狐疑地看著Alice。

 

「看的仔細點，Karl，」Alice激動地說，「最早的課是十點半，」她轉向Chris，「好孩子，你以前不是都會把課排在八點半或九點半嗎？這次怎麼一堂也沒有？」

 

當你跟Zach開始交往以後。Chris在心裡默默回答，第一千次詛咒那個每天早上都色誘他的男人。

 

「我只是覺得，偶爾換一下時間也不錯。」他扯出一個無辜的微笑。

 

Alice瞇起眼。

 

「而且我最近覺得不太舒服。」他連忙補充，「所以也許早上可以睡晚一點會比較好？」

 

也許是他眼下的陰影增加了他的說服力，Alice居然信了，「我就知道，我就知道，」她碎碎念著，「我們英文部門的甜心果然是生病了，他以前可是連發燒都不會遲到，最近居然經常在最後一刻才抵達辦公室。」她拍拍Chris的肩，「不要擔心，你早上睡晚一點，把身體養好，我會把早上的課丟給Benedict。」她從Karl手中拿回那張表，對著辦公室裡的兩人露出和藹的笑，然後轉身走向Benedict的辦公室。

 

走廊那端傳來Benedict的哀嚎，Karl轉向Chris，看著眼前心虛的友人，揚起的眉毛寫滿了不信。

 

因為Chris良好的記錄，Alice也許沒有懷疑，但他不一樣。

 

「說吧，Pine，你搞什麼鬼。」他雙手環胸，淡淡地問。

 

「技術困難。」Chris說。

 

Karl翻了個白眼，「算了，我有種預感，我不會想知道。」他看著Chris一臉懺悔的小媳婦模樣，嘆了口氣，無可奈何地說：「年輕人睡晚一點也是應該的，你以前的生活太規律了，像個六十歲的老人。」


	11. Chapter 11

—洛杉磯—

 

「Zoe，」Zach在Zoe例行報告完一天的行程後，叫住正準備回到自己位子上的秘書。

 

Zoe停下腳步，轉過身，「還有什麼事嗎？」

 

「幫我打電話訂一個冰箱，要最大的。」

 

「沒問題。」Zoe拿起平板，在待辦事項上寫上冰箱，「你的冰箱壞了？最大的可能會放不進廚房，我記得你上一個是中等尺寸。」

 

「不是，我要放車庫，所以尺寸不是問題，車庫裡還有很多空間。」

 

Zoe對Zach投來不解的眼神，「Zach，你吃的那些生菜放太久會壞的。」

 

罕見地，Zach覺得自己的臉紅了，「不是我，」他無意識地用手中的筆敲打著桌面，「是Chris，他喜歡吃的那些東西總是要用很多配料，家裡的冰箱總是不太夠放。」

 

Zoe笑出聲，「哇喔，你肯定真的很喜歡他。」輕快的語氣讓Zach明白對方已經從專業的秘書變成認識十幾年的老朋友。

 

他對上好友充滿笑意的眼，嘆了口氣，「我猜是吧。」

 

「Zach，認識你這麼久，我從來沒有看過你為了誰這麼盡心盡力，」Zoe溫柔地說：「大部分的人也許會偶爾讓朋友暫住幾天，或是讓交往中的另外一半借宿，但是要為了讓對方感到更方便而改變家中的擺設，」她揚了揚手中的平板，「那你對這段感情必定非常認真。」

 

Zach手中的動作頓住。

 

在Zoe提起以前，他從來沒有想過這個問題。他喜歡Chris，喜歡他待在自己身邊，喜歡他吃東西的滿足模樣，笑起來眼角的小小笑紋，剛剛睡醒還沒清醒的迷糊，甚至是待在同一個空間裡，各自做著自己的事都會讓他感到愉快。

 

「我......」他看了看平板，黑色的字體在發著光的螢幕上無比清晰，一如他剛剛明瞭的心意。他轉頭看著自己的好友，眸中滿是震驚，「我愛上他了......」

 

Zoe點點頭，「我想是的。」

 

「天啊......我愛他......」Zach低低笑起來，「我是笨蛋，花了這麼多時間。」他說，話語間滿是狂喜，「我以為只是因為我們原本就是朋友，所以在他身邊很舒服，很快樂，但事情根本見鬼地不是那樣，而是因為我愛他。」他站起來，「我想留住他，讓他待在我的身邊，即使我自己沒有感覺。」

 

Zoe看著他精采的臉色，瞠目結舌。她從來不曉得一個人的表情可以在那樣短暫的時間內如此變化多端。認識Zach這麼多年，她看著Zach身邊的人來來去去，看著Zach在茫茫人海中尋找著也許根本就不存在的人，然後在這座城市裡，這座匯聚了各色文化的天使之城，找到了愛情。

 

西班牙人將這座美麗的城市命名為天使之城，也許他們是對的，這裡養育了那給Zach的生命帶來光彩的太陽，為他的人生渲染上美麗的天使。

 

Zach抓起桌上的鑰匙，拋給Zoe，「幫我打一副鑰匙，」他笑著說，臉上有著Zoe許多年沒有見過的純粹快樂，「我要他搬進來，和我在一起。」

 

※

 

「Chris，假日邀請Karl來家裡吃飯吧。」

 

原本坐在餐桌前打電腦的Chris提起頭，看著站在流理台邊拿著玻璃杯喝水的Zach，眸中有著疑惑，「怎麼這麼突然？」

 

Zach把手中的玻璃杯放下，走到餐桌旁，然後從口袋中掏出一串鑰匙放到桌上。

 

與Zach那副用了許多年、上頭有著許多小小刮痕的鑰匙不同，那串鑰匙嶄新無比，在餐桌上反射著燈光。

 

Chris的心跳加快，他震驚地看著那一串嶄新的鑰匙，抬頭看向自己的戀人。

 

他不可能是想 —

 

「我想要你搬進來。」Zach說，「我知道我們才在一起不久，但我想要你搬進來，成為我生活的一部份。」

 

Chris沒有回話，只是看著Zach，腦袋因為震驚而罷工。

 

Zach緊張地把掉落眼前的髮絲用回原位，尷尬地笑了一聲，「反正你也好多天沒回家了，不如直接搬進來吧？我的衣櫃還有很多空間，況且這樣還可以省下不少租金。」

 

緊張讓他有些語無倫次，在他意識到自己已經開始胡言亂語時，他停了下來，在對方的面前蹲了下來，對上藍色的眼睛，「搬進來，拜託，跟我在一起。」

 

Chris摘掉鼻梁上滑落的眼鏡，把它放在鍵盤上，罷工的腦袋總算開始運作。他找回自己的聲音，想起自己最初的問題，「Zach，你還沒回答我，為什麼要讓Karl來家裡吃飯？」

 

「因為我想要得到他的認可。」冷靜下來的Zach老實地說，「沒有朋友支持的感情會很辛苦。你很在乎他，所以我希望得到他的認可，在你搬進來之前。」

 

無數的念頭在Chris的腦中閃過，剛剛認識時的Zach、和他在洛杉磯大街小巷漫步著的Zach、介紹無數男友給他的Zach、自己溫柔告白著的Zach，然後最後，是眼前緊張的男人。

 

Chris輕笑出聲，身體往前傾，給了Zach一個輕柔的吻，「我晚點會給Karl打電話。」他說，在看到Zach仍然僵硬的姿勢後又補了一句，「還有我的房東。」

 

那句話讓Zach緊繃的身體放鬆下來，「所以這是願意的意思？」

 

Chris微笑，把視線轉回電腦屏幕，語調輕鬆，「快去把你的衣櫃整一整吧。」

 

※

 

Karl的答應赴約讓Zach如臨大敵。禮拜五一下班，他立刻跑到超市搬了一堆食材，然後回家把整棟房子從裡到外刷了一遍。

 

禮拜六一早，九點多一點，Zach已經在廚房裡忙碌。

 

「你會不會太誇張了？」Chris身上套著浴袍，睡眼惺忪地打了一個哈欠，在餐桌邊坐下，看著在廚房裡忙得不亦樂乎的人，「我們約的是晚餐。」

 

Zach給Chris倒了一杯咖啡，又烤了一片土司，把他們放到根本還沒清醒的戀人面前，「乖，」他在對方的頰上印上一個吻，「你在這吃早餐，我會負責讓今天的一切都很完美。」

 

「你知道Karl不咬人的，對吧？」Chris拿起咖啡。

 

Zach又打了一顆蛋到盆子裡。

 

※

 

Karl帶著Natalie在五點的時候準時出現在門口，Chris打開門，給了自己的朋友和他的妻子各自一個擁抱。

 

「好久不見，Chris，」Natalie笑著把手中的葡萄酒遞給Chris，「你看起來比之前好多了。」

 

Chris接過那瓶葡萄酒，小麥色的臉龐因為羞窘而黝紅，「Natalie......」他結結巴巴地喊著對方的名字。

 

「好了，別逗他了。」Karl伸手攬住妻子的腰枝，異常煩躁地說：「我們快點進去吧。」

 

他們進去的時候，Zach剛剛在餐桌上擺好了各色食物與餐盤。他放下手中仍在冒著熱氣的砂鍋，拔掉手上的隔熱手套，對著Karl伸出手，「好久不見了，Urban教授。」他說。Karl直到Natalie撞了一下他才不情不願的伸出手回握。

 

「叫我Karl就好。」在妻子的監視下，他不甘願地說。

 

Natalie好氣又好笑地瞪了眼鬧彆扭的丈夫，再一次感嘆還好自己沒有生女兒。她對著Zach笑著伸出手，「你一定就是Zach了，我聽Chris提過你。」她微笑，「叫我Natalie就好。」

 

「Natalie。」Zach重複，因為女性的友好而鬆了口氣，「快坐下吧，可以吃飯了。」

 

晚餐一切順利，除了席間有著的僵硬跟不自然，大致上來說挺成功的。

 

Zach努力地跟Karl攀話，而這位人類學教授，毫不意外地，跟第一次見面時的友好有著天差地遠的差別，態度冷淡。Natalie時不時的在餐桌下踢著丈夫的腳，讓他不至於表現得太過粗魯。Chris則脹紅了臉，埋頭苦吃，甚至連Noah和Skunk可憐兮兮地坐在他腳邊期待著他盤中的肉派都沒有看到。

 

但色香味俱全的食物還是幫上了不少的忙。Zach一整天在廚房的忙碌還是有著不錯的成果的，家庭號的六人餐桌上滿滿地放著各式的南法料理。

 

前菜有大蒜濃湯、野蘆筍烘蛋、蘋果與羊奶乳酪百里香千層，和鮮薄荷節瓜沙拉。主菜是普羅旺斯燉肉、鼠尾草香烤豬腰，和做為配菜的波希米亞蔬菜雜燴。

 

就在所有人都撐得不能動的時候，Zach又從廚房端出了香栗烤布蕾和葡萄酒燉秋桃，那與Urban夫婦帶來的葡萄酒成為完美的組合。

 

晚餐後，因為攝取了過多酒精而有些醉的Chris被Natalie帶到客廳休息，而Zach則拉著Karl神秘兮兮地進了Zach的工作室，在裡面交談了將近一個小時。

 

五十多分鐘後，Karl出來了，臉色仍然很臭，但是稍微軟化了一些，後面跟著掛著燦爛笑容的Zach。Natalie從Zach手中接過自己的大衣，笑著對Zach指了指趴在沙發上睡得很熟的人影，「他睡著了，我給他蓋了條毯子。」

 

「謝謝。」Zach感激地說，在看向沙發上睡得像個大男孩的人時眼中滿是真摯的情感。他專注的模樣讓Karl的態度更軟化了一些，而就在Zach給了Natalie一整打新鮮的香栗烤布蕾，好讓他們帶回去給孩子們享用後，Karl臉上的敵意幾乎已經完全不見了。

 

「好吧，好吧。」他不滿意地說，語氣有些軟化，「至少你挺會煮飯的，不會餓死那個小鬼。」

 

吃得飽跟吃得好是兩回事。自從搬出來以後，Chris大部分都只是吃得飽，因為他對於尋找美食這件事時在沒有什麼天份。

 

但是最重要的，對於Karl而言，是Chris臉上隱藏不住的幸福笑靨。

 

他從妻子手中接過車子鑰匙，嘆了口氣，「至少他是真的很快樂。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris走進Zach位在市中心的工作室 — 他其實可以像平常一樣在學校裡打發時間，然後在時間快到了的時候直接去和Zach約好了吃晚餐的餐廳的。但Zach不只一次提過歡迎他去他工作的工作室找他，宣示主權什麼的，還有讓他的工作夥伴們見見Chris。

 

Abrams集團在洛杉磯的分部是一棟將近六十層樓的摩天大樓，裡面有著各種不同的分部，Zach所隸屬的部門在三十二樓。

 

Chris站在大門的接待處，裡頭強勁的冷氣讓他打了一個冷顫。

 

「你好，我要找Zachary Quinto。」

 

接待處的小姐專業地點頭，開始在鍵盤上敲打起來，「是的，沒有問題，請問你的名字？」

 

「Chris Pine。」Chris回答。

 

因為電腦螢幕上屬於Zach的預約欄是空白的，對方的眉微微地蹙起，「Quinto先生現在沒有任何的預約，請問你有預約嗎？」

 

Chris想了一下，他跟Zach的晚餐約會還要一個半小時，「沒有。」他老實地說。

 

對方立刻揚起一個客氣卻制式化的微笑，「很抱歉，如果你跟Quinto先生沒有預約的話，我不能放你上去。」

 

Chris有些呆滯，Zach的平易近人讓他從來沒有想過要在工作室見他一面這麼困難，「你不能打通電話上去問問什麼的嗎？他會讓我上去的。」

 

「抱歉，Saldana秘書特別吩咐過不能放任何不被期待的人上去。」

 

「噢，好吧。」眼尾看見門口配槍的警衛往這邊投來關注的眼神，Chris只好放棄，走回大樓前的小公園，掏出手機打給Zach，「Zach，我在你公司樓下，你可不可以接我上去？」

 

※

 

幾分鐘後，當Zach匆匆忙忙地跑出電梯，在大廳四處張望，然後在柱子的角落找到Chris，像個守財奴似地牽著他的手經過接待處的時候，接待處裡面的兩位女性都震驚的瞪大了雙眼。

 

三十二樓的Quinto設計師可不是以溫柔體貼出名的 — 他極度痛恨情人出現在他工作的地方干擾他的工作，更別提親自下樓接人了 — 通常都只是透過秘書打內線電話下來了事。她們見過好幾次Saldana秘書下來請人離開。當然，大部分的時候，更多的時候人都在她們這裡就被擋掉了。

 

Zach從褲子口袋掏出自己的識別卡，在機器上刷了一下，先讓Chris走進去，然後自己跟著擠進去打開的閘門。

 

「我很抱歉，寶貝。」他帶著Chris走進主管專用的電梯，在樓層那裡按下三十二樓，轉過頭對著Chris道歉，「我該讓Zoe跟接待處講的，她們沒嚇到你吧？」

 

「沒有。」Chris不甚在意地說：「是我自己沒有提前告訴你的，沒打擾到你吧？」

 

「你永遠都不會打擾到我。是我自己大意了，」Zach自責起來，「我待會就讓Zoe給你弄張識別卡，這樣你以後就可以直接上來了。」

 

「不用這麼麻煩，我並不是很常有時間來這裡。」

 

Zach僵住，「我就知道她們肯定嚇到你了！」他悲慘地咕噥。

 

「嘿，你太誇張了吧。」Chris好笑地說，「說些別的，她們為什麼擋住我？連打通電話上來給你都不肯？」

 

「我是個設計師。」Zach說。

 

「我知道啊。」Chris點點頭。

 

「很有名的設計師。」Zach強調。

 

「這我也知道啊。」Chris還是不懂。

 

Zach嘆了一口氣，「很多模特兒會直接跑到公司堵我，希望能成為我的模特兒。」他聰明地省略掉關於各種色誘和電視劇般的誇張情節。

 

「噢，啊，喔，」Chris恍然大悟，「哇喔，」他說，語氣是不敢置信的，「她們把我當成那些模特兒了？」

 

Zach點點頭。

 

「太離譜了，」Chris吃驚地說，「我哪一點看起來像模特兒？」

 

「相信我，寶貝，相信我，」Zach的手攬上Chris的腰，「你比這圈子裡大多數的模特兒長得都要好看。」

 

電梯門在這時打開，他帶著Chris走出去，一名嬌小的女人站在玻璃門旁。

 

「所以，你就是『那個』Chris了？」女人走過來，伸出手笑著說：「很高興終於見面了，我是Zach的秘書，Zoe Saldana，你可以叫我Zoe就好了。」

 

臉紅了起來，Chris伸出手回握住對方，「我是Chris Pine，你可以叫我Chris。」

 

「天啊，他真可愛。」Zoe對著Zach笑道，「現在我知道為什麼你會被他迷得神魂顛倒了。」她轉過頭，對Chris眨眨眼，「如果Zach欺負你，就告訴我，我幫你討公道。」

 

這下Chris連耳朵都紅了，「Zach不會欺負我的。」

 

Zach加大環在Chris腰上的手的力道，「我當然不會。」

 

「噢，收起你的保護欲，Zach，我又不會咬人。」Zoe沒好氣地說。

 

「能讓Zach弄出上次的黑衣哲學，我不用見過本人就知道我會喜歡他。」一個黑髮黑眼的亞洲男人靠近交談中的三人，「我是John Cho，Zach的經紀人。我聽Karl提起過你。」他伸出手，「叫我John就好了。」

 

「Chris。」Chris伸手，握了一下後便被Zach迅速的分開，他隔著Zach，好奇地看著John，「你跟Karl認識？」

 

「Karl是我的老鄰居，上次Zach去找Karl詢問圖騰就是我安排的，」John轉過頭對著Zoe說，「我告訴過你Zach這次是認真的。你看看他那誇張的保護欲，活像是守著自己財寶的吝嗇噴火龍，連讓人碰一下都不肯。」

 

「我覺得比較像把公主鎖在高塔裡的那種，就像看守睡美人的邪惡女巫。」

 

那個形容讓Zach挑起眉，「他才不只是晨曦*這麼簡單，他是太陽。」在年輕男人的頰上印上一個吻，Zach不懷好意的看著John，「既然你提起了，那麼我必須告訴你， Chris已經答應搬進我家了，所以接下來你有得忙了，親愛的經、紀、人。」

 

原本輕鬆的John僵住，轉過頭看著Zach，尖叫，原本專業的形象消失得無影無蹤，「你是認真的？」而

 

早已知道的Zoe調皮地對著Chris眨了眨眼。

 

「對。」相較於John的激動，Zach輕鬆地回答，「既然我是邪惡的噴火龍，那當然要把我的財寶收在我看的見的地方。」

 

「Zach，」Chris扯了扯Zach的衣角，小小聲地說：「別鬧了......」

 

「寶貝，」Zach笑著啄了啄對方的唇，「別害羞，他們都是對我很重要的工作夥伴和朋友。」

 

Chris搖搖頭，「我沒有，」然後伸手指了指旁邊，「是他看起來快瘋了。」

 

「Zoe，」Zach看了一下，決定比起還在石化的經紀人，叫住自己的秘書會比較有效率。

 

「是的，Zach？」Zoe回答。

 

「給Chris一張識別卡。」

 

Zoe猛地扭過頭，「識別卡？」她重複，他們都知道那代表著什麼。

 

識別卡代表Chris可以光明正大的出現在工作室，不需要經過通報。對於不喜歡將工作和私生活混在一起的Zach而言，那代表了他完完全全地允許Chris進入他的生活。

 

「是的，識別卡。」Zach重複。

 

Zoe對著Chris伸出手，臉上有著另眼相看和某些Chris說不上來的東西，「走吧，我帶你去拍給識別卡用的照。」她說。

 

 

 

*睡美人的名字Aurore，最早的法語意思是晨曦。


	12. Chapter 12

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach推開門，安靜的教室裡只有站在講台上講課的Chris說話的聲音和學生敲打鍵盤的規律聲響。

 

「To double negative (雙重否定句)，」Chris換了一張投影片，「是當一個句子裡同時有兩個否定相互配合，這裡我們可以看到主角使用了這樣子的句法。」Chris的視線在對上剛剛進來的Zach時有短暫地停頓。Zach對著他微笑，指了指一旁的空位，Chris又繼續下去，「這種句型的使用在英文裡是比較少用的，但據我所知，中文似乎很常使用這樣子的句法。」他環顧四周，「我的助教要我告訴你們，英文除非特殊情況，是不會使用這種句型的。所以那些會說中文的學生，請不要再折磨他們了。他們改你們的作業改得很痛苦。如果你們對之前的作業成績有問題的話，可以在下課後跟我討論，我們會決定你的句型使用究竟有沒有問題。」

 

教室裡響起一片笑聲，Zach挑了最近的一張空位坐下來。

 

「你看起來不像這堂課的學生。」他左手邊扎著馬尾的女學生停下敲打鍵盤的動作，好奇地看著他，「我沒在學校裡看過你這麼辣的，你是我們學校的嗎？研究所的？」

 

Zach笑起來，「我畢業很久了。」

 

「那你在這裡做什麼？」對方問道，對著Zach眨了眨長長的眼睫，「這堂課還有幾分鐘就結束了。」

 

Zach指了指前面在講課的Chris，「我跟Pine教授晚點有約，辦公室的人告訴我他在這裡。」

 

「真好，一般的學生很難預約到Pine教授的時間。」對方羨慕地說：「一般在助教那裡就被擋下來了。」

 

「他很熱門嗎？」這下子換Zach好奇了。

 

對方笑起來，「哇喔，你要不是真得畢業很久了，就肯定不是我們學校的。」她說，「這堂課在開放選課的第一天就全滿了，我可是打敗了不少人才成功搶到這個位置呢。」話語間滿是驕傲。

 

「他教得很好？」Zach有些好奇，他那害羞的戀人究竟還有多少個面貌是他沒有見過的。

 

「當然，英文部門裡最好的。」她說，「Pine教授作風開放，上課又有趣。最好的是只有你可以說服他，他就會給你分數。」她指了指講台的Chris，「就像剛剛那樣。」

 

「聽起來是挺不錯的。」Zach同意。

 

「而且除此之外，他長得可真賞心悅目，不是嗎？」女孩攏了攏頭髮。

 

Zach笑起來，想起戀人今天早上在床上半夢半醒的模樣，「沒錯。」他同意地說。

 

「所以你是為了什麼找教授？」女孩問。

 

「學術討論。」Zach回答。

 

女孩聳聳肩，「好吧。」她說，這時整間教室騷動了起來，大部分的人開始收起了桌面，三三兩兩地離開教室，也有不少人圍到了講桌旁邊。

 

Zach跟著站起來，無視不斷對著自己拋媚眼的女孩，走下台階到講桌旁邊。Chris正在收著桌上散開的筆記，旁邊圍了不少的人。他一邊把桌上散開的紙張用成一疊，一邊回答著學生的問題。

 

他抬起頭，視線對上站在一旁的Zach，露出一個笑容。

 

「好啦，今天就到這裡，我晚點還有事，必須得走了。」他指了指一旁的兩名助教，「有問題可以先問助教，或著在我辦公時間到辦公室找我。」他拿起講桌上的筆記，跟著Zach一起走出教室。

 

※

 

「我注意到，」Chris說，他正和Zach穿越走廊，「你和我的學生聊的挺高興的。」

 

「我以為你忙著講課，」Zach說，「雙重否定句，真的有這種東西？」

 

「當然有，」Chris笑起來，「還有，當你站在講台上的時候，教室裡的動靜其實挺清楚的。」

 

「那間教室裡有快兩百個人。」Zach面無表情地說。

 

「不會比MLA*每年的例行會議上的人更多。」Chris輕鬆地表示，「所以你都跟我的學生聊了些什麼，老人家？」

 

Zach故做傷心地摀了摀胸口，「你這麼說真是令我傷心，她可是對我評價頗高。」

 

Chris停下腳步，好奇地看著他，「你到底都跟她說了些什麼呀？」

 

「別擔心，親愛的。她沒有試著邀我出去，在聽到我和你有約以後。」

 

Chris皺了皺臉，開始繼續走，「你跟她說我們有約？Alice知道後會宰了我的，教授的情史對我們的部門可不是什麼好事。」

 

「我和她說我們有......學術討論。」Zach回答。

 

Chris咯咯笑起來，「學術討論，認真的？」

 

「當然，」Zach一本正經地表示，「你可是掌握著我的愛情學分的生殺大權，教授。」

 

「這我可說不準，」Chris說，在走廊角落的咖啡廳停下來，「一杯Soy Latte，三倍濃度，一杯焦糖瑪奇朵。」他轉過頭繼續對著Zach說，「你最近的表現讓我很不滿意，學員。」

 

Zach做了一個震驚的表情，「不要當掉我，教授。我願意做任何事提高我的成績，」他說，曖昧地眨了眨眼，強調，「任何事。」

 

Chris的臉不由自主地紅起來，「好吧，好吧。」他語無倫次地說，強迫自己轉過頭去從店員手中接過兩杯咖啡，在眾人好奇的眼神中強裝冷靜地說：「我想關於你的表現，我們還有討論的空間。」

 

Zach微笑起來，從Chris手中接過自己的咖啡。一個聲音打斷了他們。

 

「Hello，Christopher。」一個英俊的男人從走廊的另外一端走過來，「好一陣子沒見到你了，」他說，視線轉到一旁的Zach身上，「研究生？我沒聽說過你開始接研究生了。」

 

Chris笑起來，「不，他是我朋友。」他替兩人介紹，「Zach，Eric；Eric，Zach。」

 

兩個男人互相看著對方，Zach覺得渾身都不對勁。

 

「Eric是地質系的，算起來我們是同一個部門的同事。」Chris繼續說。

 

「Zachary Quinto，」Zach伸出手，終於知道哪裡不對勁，男人看向Chris的眼神太有侵略性。

 

對方笑起來，露出潔白的牙齒，卻讓Zach覺得無比的不爽，「Eric Bana。」

 

※

 

「我不喜歡他。」在兩人前往停車場的時候，Zach表示。

 

Chris驚訝地看著Zach，「為什麼？Eric人很好。」

 

「他喜歡你。」Zach悶悶地回答。

 

Chris笑起來，「你想太多了，Zach，他只是一個同事。」

 

「對你有感覺的同事。」Zach糾正。

 

「那是不可能的，」Chris仍然不相信。他伸手接過Zach手中的咖啡，讓他有手開車門，「他跟其他人一樣，沒有什麼特別的舉動啊。」

 

「還有其他人？」Zach眼角一抽。

 

「我想想......」Chris偏過頭想了想，坐進副駕駛座，「我們部門裡的話，Alice也對我很好啊，啊，Benedict也是，常常帶我們去吃好吃的。」他肯定地點點頭，「比較常一起出去的就這幾個吧。」

 

Zach發動車子，卻沒有急著換檔，他轉過去看著一旁的Chris，眸中有著詢問。

 

「他們你都見過，在餐廳。」Chris的話一頓，然後兩人同時都想到了上次在餐廳尷尬的碰面，然後Chris繼續說，「Alice就是那個陪我和你打招呼的人，Benedict你可能比較沒有印象，他上次比較早走。」

 

「我跟Steve只出去過一次而已。」Zach忍不住解釋，有些擔心Chris多想，「而且我之後再也沒見過他了。」

 

「我沒有懷疑你。」

 

Zach仍想再問關於那個上次幾乎黏在Chris身上的女性的事，但又擔心Chris想太多，只好嘆了一口氣，「好吧，」他悶悶不樂地說：「如果那個Eric Bana對你有什麼奇怪舉動的話，記得要告訴我。」說完，他勉強自己把注意力專注在開車這件事情上，而不是繼續糾結他的潛在情敵。

 

一隻溫暖的手牽起他放在變速桿上的手，Zach驚訝地轉過頭，對上一雙在午後艷陽下閃閃發光的蔚藍雙眸，眸中滿是溫暖的愛意，「我喜歡他們，對朋友的喜歡。」Chris說，唇角帶笑，「但是我愛你。」

 

Zach把視線放回前面的路況上，沒有回答，但是唇角跟著勾起。他胸中飽滿的情感多得幾乎要像超新星一樣爆炸，讓整個宇宙都知道他的快樂。

 

「我也愛你。」他說，踩上油門，帶著他愛著的人回家。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris打了一個哈欠，走進廚房，打算給自己泡一杯熱巧克力。

 

Zach一大早就出門了，冬季的新裝發表已經確定是他個人品牌正式上線的發表會，為了讓一切盡善盡美，這一陣子他總是忙到很晚才回家。即使今天是周末，他也一大早就被叫到工作室裡，說是有什麼模特兒的選秀要讓他做最後決定。

 

一陣鑰匙的碰撞聲從門口傳來，Chris微笑起來，開心Zach比預計得要早到家得多。

 

他心情愉快地往馬克杯裡倒熱水，攪拌了一下，讓巧克力的粉末更好的溶化在熱水裡。就在他正打算打開裝著棉花糖的罐子往巧克力裡扔幾粒棉花糖時，他僵住了。

 

門外的人在開門，試過一把又一把的鑰匙。隔著門板，他可以清楚地聽見那鑰匙的碰撞聲，和門外的人試圖開門時門板細微的震動。

 

屋外的人不曉得哪一隻才是正確的鑰匙，那人不是Zach。

 

沒有時間了，他不知道外面的人究竟是誰，也不知道對方有沒有武器。但這麼短的時間裡，他沒有辦法在不驚動對方的情況下帶著Noah和Skunk從後面溜走。

 

他盤算了一下屋子的警鈴與警局連線的時間，然後放下手中開到一半的棉花糖罐，順手從爐子上拿起早上煮早餐用的平底鍋，躡手躡腳地躲到大門後面的柱子後面，用陰影遮住自己。

 

他看到大門上的鎖轉開，門板被人推開。進來的人跟Zach差不多高，卻比Zach要瘦，手中只拿著一串鑰匙，沒有任何武器。很好。他想著，屏住氣息，然後舉起手中的平底鍋，狠狠地朝對方的腦袋上敲下去。

 

「唉唷。」對方被敲得措手不及，叫了一聲，往前一個踉蹌，倒在玄關的地上。

 

「你是誰？在這裡做什麼？你為什麼會有Zach的鑰匙？」Chris舉著平底鍋，嚥著口水。掉在地上的那串鑰匙讓他感到不安，那不是什麼萬能鑰匙，那是Zach的鑰匙。

 

Zach出事的可能性讓他感到恐懼，他抓緊了手中的平底鍋。

 

「搞什......」對方頭昏眼花地坐起來，一邊摸著自己的腦袋。

 

「我已經報警了，你最好快點說。」Chris再次喝道。

 

被驚動的Noah跟Skunk從房間裡跑出來，朝著坐在地上的陌生人撲去。

 

Chris正想開口喝止牠們，怕祂們對陌生人造成太多的傷害。牠們張開了口，然後 —

 

開始舔陌生人？

 

「Noah，Skunk，別舔了。」陌生人一手摀著腦袋，一邊揮了揮，阻止兩條黏在他身上的黑狗。

 

Chris困惑地看著眼前詭異的一幕。

 

「發生什麼事了？」Zach的聲音從門口傳來，Chris扭過頭，發現Zach完好無缺地站在門口，挑眉看著眼前混亂的一幕，「Joe，你為什麼坐在地上？」

 

※

 

Joe坐在流理台前的高腳椅上，Chris愧疚地用毛巾包起裝了冰塊的夾鏈袋，把它推過桌面。

 

「謝啦。」Joe爽朗地笑起來，拿起毛巾敷著自己的後腦勺，「哎唷。」瞬間的疼痛讓他齜牙裂嘴。

 

「我很肯定它腫起來了。」Zach跟著Chris站在廚房裡，毫無同情心地說。

 

「真的很對不起。」Chris幾乎要把頭埋到地板裡，「我不知道你是Zach的哥哥，我以為你是壞人。」

 

「沒有關係，」Joe輕鬆地表示：「我們的義大利血統讓我們常常被懷疑是黑手黨的成員。」他聳聳肩，「我希望你不是真的報警了。」

 

那奇怪的比喻讓Chris笑起來，抬起頭看著眼前的男人。雖然他一手拿著毛巾敷著自己的後腦勺，臉也因為疼痛而有些扭曲，但依稀之間仍然可以看見與Zach相似的輪廓。「沒有，我嚇唬你而已。」

 

「你如果認為有危險，就應該要從後門離開，而不是硬碰硬，」Zach不甚苟同地看著Chris，「如果對方有槍怎麼辦？」

 

「我只是認為大部分入室搶劫的人都不會帶武器，」Chris解釋，「而且我不能丟下Noah跟Skunk不管。」

 

「如果有下一次，先顧好你自己。」Zach嘀咕，「大部分的人不會為難動物，可是會為難人。」

 

Chris安撫性地拍了拍Zach，「知道了。」他不是很認真地說，轉移話題，「你怎麼會跟你哥哥在一起？我以為你今天去工作室。」

 

「Joe今天剛好在市中心，我想讓你們見見面也不錯，就順便把他帶回來了。」Zach說道，「因為擔心你還在睡，所以就沒有打給你。我去停車，就先讓Joe開門，接下來你都知道了。」

 

「我是Joe，」Joe說，笑容裡毫無芥蒂，「Zach的哥哥，我想我的姓你已經知道了。」他搞笑地說。

 

「我是Chris，」Chris仍然有些愧疚，畢竟第一次見到男友的家人就在人家的腦袋上敲了一個腫包可不是什麼好的開始，「Chris Pine。」

 

「他不會在意的。」Zach的手環上Chris的腰，「而且，你只是做了一件我從小到大都想做的事情而已。」

 

「Zachary，」Joe做了一個兇狠的瞪視，卻仍然笑著，對著Chris說：「我希望你也給了我弟弟同樣的見面禮。」

 

「他泡了一杯茶招待我。」Zach挑眉，「日式煎茶。而且我長得比你要和藹得多。」

 

與Zach相同的濃眉勾起，Joe做了一個跟Zach一模一樣的表情，讓隔著流理台兩端的兩兄弟看起來活像是彼此鏡象裡的倒影，「真的？」

 

「對，」Zach重重地說，話語間滿是自豪。

 

「你願意的話我可以幫你泡上一杯。」Chris連忙說。

 

「當然，如果不會太麻煩的話。」Joe回答，然後挑釁地看著Zach，一臉怎麼樣我也有的幼稚表情。

 

Zach收緊了擱在Chris腰上的手，阻止他去拿櫃子裡的煎茶的動作，「給這傢伙喝開水就好了。」他擰眉說。

 

「別鬧了，」Chris拍掉Zach的手，「他是你哥哥呀。」

 

※

 

「所以，Chris，」Joe捧著他的煎茶，他腦袋上的腫包在冰敷過後已經消得差不多了，「你是做什麼的？我這小氣的弟弟什麼都不肯跟我說，」他揚揚眉，看了Zach一眼，「你可以想像嗎，一個哥哥打電話給很久不見的弟弟，結果他告訴我他和人同居了。差點把我嚇出心臟病。」

 

「我在大學裡當教授，教現代英文。我跟Zach就是在我任職的學校裡認識的。」

 

「聽起來挺不錯的，」Joe一手撐著自己的臉頰，「我的弟弟需要多一點文化薰陶。我原本以為你是他從哪個酒吧裡撿回來的，你知道，那感覺起來就很像是他會做的事。」

 

「噢，閉嘴，Joe，」Zach警告，「再說你今天晚上就別想吃到我煮的晚飯了。」

 

「好吧，」Joe舉起雙手做出投降的姿勢，「有人惱羞成怒了。」

 

Chris笑起來，他真喜歡Zach這個幽默的哥哥，同意道：「是的，聽起來真得很像。」

 

「我已經很久沒有去酒吧了。」Zach抗議。

 

「我知道。」Chris看向自己改變了許多的戀人，微笑，「我知道。」

 

 

 

*MLA，Modern Language Association of America的縮寫，美國現代語言學會。


	13. Chapter 13

—洛杉磯—

 

「寶貝，你在家嗎？」Chris一接起電話，便聽到Zach這麼問。

 

他笑起來，「是啊，」他瞥了眼時鐘，時間才剛剛過中午，「你忙完了？我以為你今天會忙到很晚。」

 

「還沒，」Zach的聲音聽起來有些煩躁，「我把下午開會要用的資料忘在家裡了，你可不可以幫我送過來？時間有點趕，讓Zoe回去拿可能來不及。」

 

Chris放下手上的雜誌，從沙發上站起來，「可以啊，你要我拿什麼東西過去？」

 

「在我的書桌上，有個牛皮紙袋。」

 

Chris走進書房，果然看到桌上躺著一個牛皮紙袋，「我看到牛皮紙袋了，」他說，把手機夾在頭跟肩膀中間，騰出手打開它，「裡頭是一疊設計稿，是這個嗎？」

 

「對，就是那個。記得帶你的識別卡，今天是假日，接待處沒有人上班。我會在會議室裡。」

 

一點多一些，Chris拿著那個牛皮紙袋，走在三十二樓的工作室。他探著頭找了一下，找到Zach所說的那個會議室，會議室透明的玻璃讓他毫無阻礙地看見裡面的情況。

 

Zach站在會議桌的旁邊，Zoe則坐在他身邊，手指飛快地在鍵盤上飛舞。Zach一隻手抵在桌面上，支撐著自己的重量，另一隻手則捏著桌上文案的紙張邊緣，低著頭看著其中一個人遞上來的資料。一縷不聽話的髮絲因為他低頭看著桌上文件的姿勢而滑落，但他沒有注意到它，只是專心地看過一張又一張。

 

他看完資料，抬起頭正準備說些什麼，眼尾的餘光卻掃到站在會議室外面的Chris。

 

臉上嚴肅的神情退去，他笑起來，轉過頭對著裡頭的人說了什麼，其他人停下動作，開始喝水或檢查手機，而Zach則推開門走了出來。

 

「謝了，親愛的。」Zach在Chris唇上印上一個吻，從對方手中接過那個牛皮紙袋，然後帶著Chris回到自己的辦公室裡。

 

他順手關起辦公室的門，然後拉起百葉窗，抱著Chris給對方一個熱情的吻。

 

最近兩個禮拜，Zach的忙碌造成了他的早出晚歸，他們甚至有好幾天的時間沒有好好說過話了，更別提在對方清醒的狀態下親吻對方。

 

那個吻很快地變了質，兩人交纏的身體越摟越緊，然後Chris掙扎著推開Zach，「不行，你還要回去開會......」

 

Zach搖搖頭，揚起一個邪魅的笑容，「我讓他們先去吃飯，」他說，一隻手仍摟在Chris的腰上，把對方壓向自己，另一隻則在身後胡亂摸索，好半天才終於碰到門鎖。騰出來的那隻手在門鎖上的瞬間，立刻纏回Chris的身上，貪婪地攝取著對方的體溫。兩人再次唇舌交纏，Zach吸吮著對方口中的甜蜜，模糊不清地感嘆，「天吶，寶貝，我真想你。」

 

「Zach......等等......Zach......」Chris在那熱情的法式熱吻中找到一個換氣的空檔，他推拒著Zach，臉因為羞窘而通紅，「外面的人會看到的......」

 

「噓，寶貝，」Zach抵著對方的額，熱燙的氣息吐在對方年輕的臉龐上，「不會的，他們都去吃飯了。」語罷，又開始親吻對方，這次手變本加厲地探進對方的衣服裡。

 

Chris可以感覺到下身熟悉地脹痛感，和對方抵著自己小腹的壓力，「噢，管他的，」他說，拉過Zach，開始回應對方。天知道他們已經多久沒有好好感覺對方的存在。

 

Zach笑起來，一邊胡亂地扯著Chris的衣服和褲子，他的手探進對方的褲子 —

 

敲門聲響起。

 

Chris像受了驚的兔子跳開，喘著氣看著門板，彷彿它剛剛活了過來似的。那瞪大了的眼睛和敞開了的、隨著他喘息而上下起伏的領口讓Zach小腹一緊，恨不得把對方拉過來繼續剛剛的動作。敲門的聲音再次響起，這次伴隨著Zoe的聲音。

 

「Zach，我要去吃午餐，你要跟我一起去嗎？」

 

「不用，」Zach說，一邊試圖把Chris拉回自己身邊。Chris揮開他的手，瞥了眼門板。

 

「那Chris呢？需不需要我帶他去吃飯？」

 

「他吃過了。」Zach說，成功地把Chris壓在沙發上，這次聲音急切得多。他再次給了對方一個熱情的法式熱吻，讓對方陷入情欲裡，在也沒心思擔心門外的Zoe。

 

沙發上的人紅唇微張，藍眸滿是情欲。他壓上去，Chris的腿很快地纏上他的腰。

 

「那要幫你買些什麼回來嗎？」Zoe問，聲音裡開始有著笑意，顯然已經發現了什麼。

 

「閉嘴，Zo，去吃妳的飯。」Zach翻了個白眼，強迫自己離開情人的紅唇，低吼。

 

「好吧，好吧。」Zoe的笑聲隔著門板傳過來，伴隨著高跟鞋遠去的聲音。Zach滿意地把目光轉回身下的人，發現他那害羞的戀人果然漲紅了臉。

 

「她肯定發現我們在做什麼了。」Chris說，整張臉因為羞窘而紅得厲害。

 

「她不會介意的。」Zach再度俯下身給了Chris一個熱情的吻，那讓Chris很快就忘了羞窘，再次沉迷在對方的氣息裡。

 

而Zach，則心情愉快的享用了他的午餐。

 

當然，只是就某種意義上而言。

 

※

 

激情過後，Zach從沙發上坐起身，順手拉了Chris一把。

 

「你把我的衣服扯壞了。」Chris噘著嘴，喃喃抱怨，一邊檢查著自己被扯鬆了好幾粒釦子的格子衫，「你辦公室裡有針線嗎？也許我們能把它縫回去什麼的。」

 

「別擔心這麼多，寶貝。」Zach心滿意足地在對方的頰上親了一口，站起來把褲子拉好，「你先去浴室裡把自己弄乾淨，我很快回來。」

 

不到幾分鐘，Zach拿著一套全新的西裝走進辦公室裡附設的私人浴室。Chris已經快速地沖過一個澡。他的腰間圍著一條浴巾，頂著濕漉漉的頭站在洗手台前，那秀色可餐的模樣讓Zach吞了口口水，忍不住上前又對著對方啾了好幾口。

 

「別鬧了。」Chris沒什麼威攝性地瞪了Zach一眼，性愛過後的慵懶氣息惹得Zach差點獸性大發，但他很快克制下來，決定晚上回家後在好好處置他的戀人。

 

「穿這個。」他把手上的衣服遞給Chris，拿起旁邊的小毛巾給Chris擦頭。

 

「Zach，你不能就這樣從工作室裡拿一套衣服給我。」Chris好氣又好笑地說：「我很肯定它們是被需要的，不然也不會出現在工作室裡了。」

 

「它們不是，」Zach把毛巾蓋上Chris的眼睛，讓對方看不見自己泛紅的臉，「那是我給你做的。」

 

「什麼 ?!」Chris反射性地想要抬頭看Zach，但是Zach把他頭上的毛巾壓得更緊。他只能看見對方領口以下的部位，根本看不見表情，「Zach！」他抗議地喊道。

 

Zach在心理嘆了口氣，把毛巾拿開，「還有別套，但我還沒做好，這套是第一套做好的。」他說，心底有些擔心對方會嘲笑自己，畢竟Zoe逮到他在偷做這些衣服時笑得非常大聲。

 

但下一刻，他對上了那雙蘊含著飽滿情感的水潤藍眸，「Zach......」Chris微笑著，讓自己不要因為感動而掉淚，那樣太娘娘腔了，「這是你為我做過最貼心的事。」

 

「真的？」Zach懷疑地問，Zoe毫不留情的恥笑讓他有些受傷。

 

Chris肯定地點頭，「謝謝你，」他吻上Zach，滿懷愛意的，「那讓我覺得自己很珍貴。」

 

「你本來就很珍貴。」Zach說。

 

他們擁著對方，感受著這一刻的靜謐，直到外面傳來Zoe的聲音。「Zach，在五分鐘要開會了。」

 

「知道了！」他對著外頭吼道，然後轉過頭最後親了一下Chris，「我要走了，今天可能會弄到很晚，別等我吃晚飯，好嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Chris說，手中仍然拿著那套衣服。Zach在Chris的唇上印上一個吻，又匆匆忙忙地回到會議室跟裡面一大群的設計師開會。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris開始穿起他的新衣服，那是一套休閒西裝，白色的襯衫，深藍色的外套，配著一件鐵灰色的牛仔褲，半正式，適合大多數的場合，而且意外地合身。

 

他套上西裝外套，走出浴室。原本被扔得到處都是的衣服已經被人折好，整齊地放在一個紙袋裡，戀人的貼心讓他笑起來。他拿起自己的舊衣服，走出辦公室。

 

他在離開前繞到會議室前，隔著透明的玻璃看著對方。像是感覺到他的視線，Zach抬起頭，對著他露出一個滿是愛意的笑，褐色的眸子在午後的陽光下閃爍著光芒。站在他身邊的女性開口說了些什麼，Zach微微偏過頭，好更清楚地聽見對方的話，然後開口回答身邊的人的問題。

 

他跟人討論事物的側臉如此專注，讓Chris胸中滿是對眼前這英俊又優秀的男人的愛意與驕傲。

 

這樣完美的男人，居然願意許諾他這麼多。

 

他把手插進褲子的口袋，慢慢地朝電梯走去。一名女性風風火火地衝過他身邊，差點把他撞倒，一路大呼小叫的跑進工作室。

 

對方的大驚小怪吸引了他的注意力，他停下腳步，看著對方一路跑到John的辦公室裡。

 

「Mr. Cho，不好了，今天預定要拍照的模特兒昨天晚上摔斷腿了！」對方大呼小叫著。

 

原本在跟人通電話的John愣了一下，左手反射性的按住話筒上收音的位置，不敢置信地問，「什麼？妳為什麼現在才告訴我？」

 

「他剛剛才通知我們。」對方回答。

 

「他現在才想到要通知我們？」John低吼，憤慨為什麼總是會有這種不負責任的人存在，他低聲對電話那端的人說了些什麼，迅速掛掉電話。

 

那名女性點點頭，「現在怎麼辦？我們再重新找模特兒嗎？」

 

「來不及了，那些照片後天就要送去廠商那裡打樣，」John煩躁地揉了揉自己的頭髮，從椅子上站了起來，「在加上修圖的時間，今天那些照片一定要拍出來。」

 

「還好嗎？」因為John的神情太過嚴肅，Chris忍不住走回去，關心地問。

 

John煩躁地眼神停在Chris身上，突然間亮起來，「有了，你可以幫得上忙。」

 

「我？」Chris指著自己，茫然地反問 — 剛才隔著一段距離，他根本沒有聽見John跟對方究竟再討論什麼 —「我可以幫上什麼忙？」

 

「原本預定要拍宣傳照的模特兒摔斷腿了，你可以頂替。」

 

Chris倒退一步，眼睛因為驚訝而瞪得大大的，「我不認為這是一個好主意。」

 

「能行的，」John肯定地說：「你是Zach的繆斯，穿上那些衣服肯定很適合。」

 

「不不不，那不是個好主意，我從來沒有當過平面模特兒。」Chris搖擺著手，連忙拒絕。

 

「那不會太難的，你唯一要做的就是讓他們把你裝扮好，然後站在棚裡讓人拍照就好了。」John說。

 

聽見John的話，那名女性轉頭看著Chris，開始審視起來，「嗯......身材不錯，」她冷不防地摘掉Chris臉上的眼鏡，吹了口口哨，「哇喔，他的眼睛真好看，拍起來效果說不定會比我們原來的模特兒好。」她滿意地點頭，「那就這麼辦吧，走，去化妝間化妝。」

 

她拖著Chris往電梯走去，Chris跌跌撞撞的被對方拉著走，求救地看向John。

 

John站在原地，「拜託了，今天這組照片很重要，是宣傳的第一波照片，你也希望能幫得上Zach吧？」

 

那句話像是咒語般讓Chris安靜下來，他不再掙扎，順從地讓著那名不知名的女性把自己拉進電梯。

 

那名女性，Chris在她試圖扯掉他的襯衫時，知道她叫做Irene。他成功地守住了自己的襯衫還有褲子，誠懇地說服對方他完全有能力自己換衣服。

 

對方不滿意地答應了，留下Chris一個人在更衣間裡，架子上掛滿了那些他曾在Zach的素描簿裡看過的衣服。

 

他看著那些他曾經在客廳的沙發上、門廊的藤椅上、甚至是臥室的床上看著，在Zach修長的指下一筆一畫地在白紙上成型的衣服，變成色彩鮮活的布料掛在衣架上，不住笑起來。他的戀人真得非常地有才華。他身上那套嶄新的西裝柔軟的布料包覆著他，像是他的戀人最溫柔的擁抱。

 

「你還沒好嗎？」Irene刷得打開門探頭進來，把他嚇得幾乎跳到天花板。

 

「再五分鐘。」他連忙說。

 

「真久啊，動做快一點，我們還要化妝呢。」Irene翻了個白眼，砰地一聲把門闔上。

 

這次Chris沒有再沉醉在欣賞那些衣服中，他在Irene再次闖進來前，迅速的換好衣服。就在他剛剛扣好最後一顆釦子後，Irene又闖了進來。

 

還好。他在心裡悄悄地鬆了口氣，慶幸自己的動作夠快。Irene在看到他換好衣服後，意義不明地嘖了一聲。

 

她拖著他到另外一個房間，裡面充滿了邊緣佈滿了燈泡的鏡子，把他在其中一面鏡子前壓下，讓他坐在椅子上。一個男人拿著一個黑色的提箱走了過來，「你就是我們今天的模特兒？」他懷疑地神情看向Irene，「我以為今天的模特兒是Jackson？」

 

Irene聳聳肩，「Jackson腿摔斷了，這是臨時替換的。」

 

「好吧。」男人說，從箱子裡拿出刷子，「我是Scott，你叫什麼？」

 

「Chris。」Chris回答，努力不在兩人像是他全身赤裸般的看著他的目光前瑟縮。

 

「Chris，」Scott揚起一個詭異地微笑，「準備好變身了嗎？」

 

※

 

「該死的，哪裡找來的菜鳥？我說微笑！」Zach開完會後，決定下樓看看宣傳照的拍攝進度。他跟著Zoe剛走進攝影棚，就聽見攝影師咆哮著。

 

「Moore怎麼今天脾氣特別壞？」他隨口問著Zoe。

 

Zoe聳聳肩，「不曉得，今天的模特兒Jackson有過不少經驗，應該不至於會......」她的話卡在一半，但Zach沒有問她為什麼，因為他們都同時看到了站在攝影棚裡的根本不是什麼Jackson，而是Chris。

 

他闖進去，根本不在乎一旁快要火山爆發的Moore，「Chris，你在這裡做什麼？」

 

看見熟悉的人，Chris揚起一個笑容，緊繃的身體放鬆下來，「嗨，Zach。」

 

閃光燈突然閃了一下，讓Chris嚇了一跳，他反射性地躲到Zach身後，像隻受到驚嚇的兔子。

 

他那飽受驚嚇的模樣讓Zach危險地瞇起眼。他轉過頭，瞪了一眼擅自拍照的Moore，「我需要跟他說話，單、獨、的。」

 

Moore放下舉著相機的手，罵咧咧地走到一旁。

 

看見對方識相地離開後，Zach才把視線轉回Chris身上，擔憂地上下掃視著對方，生怕他敏感害羞的戀人被那群直來直往的工作人員嚇破了膽。

 

「你怎麼會在這裡？我以為你早就回家了。」

 

Chris緊張地爬了爬自己的頭髮，「我本來是打算要回家的，但他們說原本預定的模特兒受傷了，讓我幫忙。」

 

沒頭沒腦的解釋聽得Zach一頭霧水，但他還是抓住了重點。他轉過頭，瞪著一旁的Irene，「這到底是怎麼回事？」

 

Irene瑟縮了一下，以為Zach因為模特兒臨時換人而感到憤怒。她挺直腰，「Jackson在開拍前才通知我們他昨天摔斷腿了，這位是臨時替換的。」她在Zach幾乎殺人的目光下鼓起勇氣，「我認為他非常符合我們的訴求。」

 

Chris當然符合，因為他完全就是看著Chris設計出那些衣服的。

 

「這不是重點。」Zach幾乎要咆哮了，「他不是模特兒，誰給妳的權力？」

 

危險的語氣讓Irene立刻決定出賣共犯，「Mr. Cho。」

 

Zach扭過頭看著Zoe，「打電話讓John下來，立刻。」

 

※

 

John被叫下來的時候，攝影棚裡正陷入一片奇怪的沉默。

 

通常拍攝宣傳照的時候，或多或少會有幾個有空閒的工作人員為在旁邊看，但今天破天荒地一個也沒有。除了必須待在攝影棚理的輔助人員，整間攝影棚空得離譜，就連輔助人員也異常忙碌地調整著設備，燈光背景什麼的 — 即使現在根本就沒有在拍照。

 

「我下來了，」他在一旁的休息區找到Zach，後者正對著坐在椅子上的Chris噓寒問暖，彷彿對方是個易碎的陶瓷娃娃。Zoe一臉黑線地站在一旁，而Irene則幾乎要把頭埋到地裡。

 

「你總算來了，」眼角瞥到John，Zoe小小聲地對著John耳語，「他幾乎把所有人都罵了一遍，因為他們對Chris太兇了。」

 

John傻眼。時尚圈的人脾氣雖然一向不好，但今天這組人並不是特別誇張，他怎麼也想不明白太兇到底是怎麼回事。他走向Zach，「到底怎麼了？」

 

Zach轉過身，臉上溫柔的表情瞬間換成凶神惡煞的魔王，陰測測地活像下一個瞬間就會把人活活開腦，「Irene說是你跟她推薦Chris的。」

 

「是啊，」John奇怪地點頭，不明白問題在哪裡，「Jackson跌傷了腿，我找了一個解決的辦法。」他拍了一下手，「皆大歡喜。」

 

「Chris並不是這個圈子裡的人，」Zach惱怒地說：「另外找人來替代。」

 

「那樣廠商那邊會趕不及。」John皺起眉，「Chris的形象很相合，看在老天的份上，我們都知道你根本就是看著他畫的，用他不是更好？」

 

旁邊被罵得不明所以的眾人在聽到這句話後恍然大悟地點了點頭，終於明白到底哪裡招惹了設計總監，而被罵的最慘的Irene則是哀怨地看著John，怨恨對方讓她不明不白地踩了地雷。

 

「立、刻、找、人、替、代。」Zach咬著牙說，火氣又開始飆升。一隻手拉上他的衣角，他轉過頭去，通天的火氣瞬間消逝無蹤。「怎麼了，寶貝？」他問，話語溫柔，幾乎跌破眾人眼鏡。

 

「我不好嗎？」Chris問，聽起來有些受傷，「是我自願要幫忙的，跟John沒有關係，如果造成了麻煩......」他絞著衣角，「......我很抱歉。」

 

意識到自己傷了對方的心，Zach蹲下來，平視著Chris的眼睛，「不是的。」他惡狠狠地瞪了John一眼。

 

「那為什麼你非得要換掉我？」Chris問，話語中是濃濃的難過，「我知道我長得不像是那些模特兒那樣好看，但應該也沒這麼糟吧......」

 

旁邊的眾人再次瞪大眼。長得不好看？今天是愚人節嗎？誰給他的這種錯覺？

 

主角之一，Zach，幾乎要哀嚎了。他在心裡第一千萬次詛咒那些傷了他戀人的心的人，順便備註有空一定要好好的問一問Karl當年到底發生了什麼，讓Chris對自己的外表這樣沒自信。但現下他還有更重要的事要做，因為他如果不解開這個誤會，他可以預想到Chris一輩子都不會原諒他，而他沒打算跟Chris回憶中的那些爛人一樣傷透他的心。

 

「不是那樣的。」他煩躁地說，掃了一眼旁邊的眾人 — 所有人立刻投入眼前的工作，至少看起來是 — 繼續說：「你完全符合要求，但是......」

 

「但是什麼？」Chris執意要得到一個答案。他的臉上有著脆弱，彷彿就在等著Zach的否定，讓他能夠再度驗證自己不值得被愛。

 

那脆弱的表情讓Zach心一緊，他開口，洩氣低吼：「該死的，你是我的，好嗎？如果照片拍出來，大家都發現了你的好怎麼辦？」他表現得活像是個被踩了尾巴的獅子。

 

他的戀人如此美好，外表與內在兼具。他無比感謝在他們相遇之前，Chris總是帶著那副大大的黑框眼鏡，穿著那些根本不合身的糟糕衣物，不然他毫不懷疑，Chris早早就會被人拐走。

 

依他那天真的性子，說不定真有可能。失去的可能性讓他瞇起眼，像是個鬧脾氣的十二歲男孩，那表情讓Chris笑起來，連他自己都沒有注意到地鬆了一口氣。

 

「不會的，」他說，臉上重新揚起Zach最愛的笑容，「我已經是你的了。」

 

那個宣告讓Zach好過一點，但他還是感覺很糟，「這份宣傳照會是全國性的，在遲些時候甚至會送到全世界，我不想要這麼多人......關注你......」他悶聲說。

 

「讓全國的人都看見不好嗎？」Chris微笑著，「讓他們都知道我是你的。」

 

那個提議讓Zach有些心動，「但是......」他仍然有著遲疑。

 

「到底在吵些什麼，我看拍出來的效果很好啊。」一個懶洋洋的聲音響起，是Moore，他手上拿著相機，一邊檢閱著照片，「這傢伙一開始的時候簡直糟糕透頂，但是你，」他指了指Zach，「一出現後效果簡直好的不行，就算是Jackson都拍不出這種效果。」

 

他把相機往前遞給Zach，只見小小的螢幕裡，Chris抓著自己的手臂，臉上笑容燦爛，姿態輕鬆自在，誰都看得出來他究竟有多麼喜愛眼前的人，在他的身邊又是多麼地放鬆自在。

 

Moore繼續說道：「這樣的化學反應是裝不來的，有這麼好的模特兒，當然要拉進來用啊！」

 

Zoe湊過來，伸出一隻指頭把照片往前按了一張，只見Chris不自然地微笑著，身體的姿態透露著緊張。Zoe又把照片按回一開始的那一張，巨大的反差讓她瞪大了眼。

 

Zach低著頭沒有說話，心中震驚著照片中呈現出來的赤裸情感。與Chris在一起了幾個月，感情已經趨向穩定，但他不知道，一直不知道，自己的戀人對於自己的愛戀是這樣的赤裸明白。那一刻，他甚至質疑起過去的自己，究竟是被什麼遮了眼，才會沒有發現這樣濃烈的情感。

 

兩人中間濃烈的情感被捕捉了下來，在小小的鏡頭裡化為永恆。他抬起頭，對上對方的蔚藍雙眸，只見那雙眸子水燦明亮，滿是飽滿的情感。Zach壓下心頭的震撼，只說了一個字，「好。」


	14. Chapter 14

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach有些忐忑不安。他先是走到廚房，倒了一杯水，仰頭喝了兩口，在發現毫無用處後把玻璃杯放下。杯中剩下的液體因為他的動作而劇烈搖晃，折射著天花板的燈光。

 

他又走到一旁的櫃子，打開它，探頭看了一會，什麼也沒拿便把它闔上。他焦躁地在家中走來走去，一刻也靜不下來，最後站在餐桌邊抓了抓頭。

 

Chris放下手中的平板，螢幕上的遊戲停在主選單那一頁，決定開口說些什麼，轉移Zach的注意力。他不曉得是什麼困擾了Zach，但不論是什麼，他都不願意見到Zach這副焦躁不安的模樣。

 

「Zach。」

 

「是的，親愛的？」Zach勾起一抹不太成功的僵硬笑容。

 

「我的生日快到了，你覺得我們一起回我父母家過怎麼樣？他們肯定會很高興見到你的。」

 

那個提議讓Zach眼角一抽，他走到Chris面前，在對方面前蹲下，「我很樂意，寶貝，但是......」他面有難色，掙扎了一會，才終於鼓起勇氣，「今天集團內部開了一場會，是針對我的副品牌的正式上市日的......」他停頓了一下，褐色的眼睛小心翼翼地對上對方的，「他們一致認為，第一場發表會應該開在紐約。所以我接下來幾天必須飛一趟紐約，準備一些前置作業，至少要兩個禮拜。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，過了好幾秒才終於反應過來究竟是什麼困擾著Zach，「噢，」他說，努力讓自己看起來不要太過失望，「好吧，我猜我只好自己回我父母家了。」

 

「寶貝，我知道這是我們在一起後你的第一個生日，但是這次的發表會......」Zach簡直要被排山倒海的自責淹沒，在戀人生日的時候因為工作而不能陪伴對方已經夠糟了，更何況這是Chris第一次邀約他去見自己的父母。

 

他那愧疚地模樣讓Chris笑起來，「我知道，」他眨眨眼，「工作很重要。」他輕輕順了順Zach垂落額前的髮絲，在對方的額上印上一個吻，「我們還會有很多個生日，所以你安心的去紐約，好嗎？」

 

「可是你的父母......」Zach想把自己縮成一個充滿愧疚的球。他想轉開視線，覺得自己沒有資格得到對方的原諒，但Chris卻加大了原本拂著他臉龐的手的力道，不讓他轉開視線。

 

「他們就住在洛杉磯，我們什麼時候都可以去拜訪他們。」他說，話語堅定，看著自己仍是一臉愧疚的戀人，嘆了一口小小的氣，「聽著，說不失望是騙人的，但是你努力了這麼久，好不容易等到了這一個機會，不要放棄它，好嗎？盡你的全力讓它很完美。」說完，他調皮的笑起來，「而且，我喜歡我的男人在自己熱愛的領域發光發熱，那讓我覺得很驕傲。」

 

那句宣告讓Zach覺得好過一些。他傾身抱住自己的戀人 — 雙腳還因為蹲得太久而有些麻 — 把下巴擱在對方的肩膀上，深深地吸了一口氣。

 

Chris身上如陽光般的氣息盈滿了他的鼻腔，他收緊自己的力道，讓對方更貼向自己，悶悶地說：「明年，明年我一定幫你一起過生日，我們可以請一天假，把Noah跟Skunk丟給Joe，一起出城度個小假。沒有工作，沒有其他人，就只有我們倆。也許租個小木屋，睡醒後就在附近的森林裡散步，或著去湖泊釣個魚。」

 

他的耳邊傳來迷人的笑聲，Chris對於他的忙碌總是如此包容，「聽起來真是吸引人。我都希望下一個生日快點來了。」他掙開Zach的懷抱，溫柔地看著Zach，「好，下一個生日我就留給你，但今年我得好好的陪陪我的家人。而你，」他溫柔地撫上Zach的臉龐，揉開男人因為內疚而緊繃的輪廓，「今年就好好的努力工作吧。」

 

※

 

—紐約—

 

Zach走到樓梯間，掏出手機，在螢幕亮起來的瞬間眷戀地看著螢幕上笑得燦爛的男人。那張照片是上一次Chris被意外抓去攝影棚拍宣傳照時拍的。拍攝結束後，他換回了自己給他做的那一套西裝，坐在沙發上對著自己微笑。

 

順帶一提，那套西裝被正式加進宣傳照裡了。雖然不是在系列裡，但會跟Zach自己的照片一起被印製在宣傳照上。顯然John發現了Chris身上的那套衣服跟Zach自己拍宣傳照時打算穿的衣服是同一套的，而他堅持那樣效果會很好。

 

對此Zach是不會承認的，他對外表示他只是剛好做了兩套風格相似的衣服，而非是John口中的情侶裝。

 

不過話雖這麼說，看起來沒有人相信他就是了。John因為宣傳照出來的效果而激動得眉飛色舞，Zoe雙手環抱胸前，調侃地揚起眉，Chris更是紅了臉，水潤的藍眸直勾勾地看著自己。

 

好吧，看在Chris開心的份上，他可以稍稍承認他是有這麼一點點的私心 — 想要在Chris的身上標上自己的名字，讓全世界都知道他Chris Pine是屬於Zachary Quinto的。而且Chris開心，Zach就開心。所以為了Chris臉上的笑容，他想他可以稍稍忍受John跟Zoe調侃的表情。

 

他看了一眼那左手的食指調皮地抵在唇上，眸中滿是笑意的臉龐，唇角勾起一抹溫柔的笑，按下通話鍵。

 

他到紐約已經接近三天了，因為該死的時差，他每次有空閒的時候Chris不是正在忙就是已經睡了。

 

整整三天，將近七十二個小時，他只能靠著幾封該死的簡訊與他的戀人交流。

 

他把手機湊到耳邊，電話停頓了一下，響起接通的聲音。

 

感覺像是過了一輩子這麼久，電話總算被人接起。電話線那端的人甚至還沒說話，僅是那熟悉的呼吸聲就讓Zach露出了幾天來的第一個真心的微笑，「寶貝，你在做什麼？」

 

「啊，Luca，不可以吃那個！」電話那端傳來Chris的驚呼，伴隨著一陣混亂的碰撞聲以及嬰兒的啼哭聲，最後Chris總算回到電話前。「嗨，Zach，我在Katie家，」Chris說，聲音聽起來還有些喘，「Katie去買菜了，我在幫她顧Luca。聽到你的聲音真是太好了，紐約怎麼樣？」

 

Zach靠在牆上，閉上眼，揉了揉自己的太陽穴，「跟在洛杉磯一樣，開不完的會、做不完的決定、接受大同小異的採訪，」他說，「除了沒有你之外，其它一切都還好。」

 

Chris笑起來，Zach真是愛死了那清朗的笑聲，「真可惜我不能跟著你去紐約。」

 

「你會喜歡這裡的，這裡的步調比洛杉磯快得多，但更豐富多元。我見了幾名設計師和平面創作人，他們都很有天賦。」

 

「我該擔心你會捨不得回家嗎？」Chris開玩笑地說。

 

「當然不需要。」Zach一本正經的表示，「寶貝，這裡沒有你。」

 

「噢，Zach......」Chris的聲音在電話的那一端結巴起來，Zach閉上眼，想向對方害羞地模樣。嬰兒的啼哭聲再次響起，他可以聽到電話被放在桌上的碰撞聲，和隱約傳來的，Chris輕輕哼著的搖籃曲。他側耳傾聽那柔和的歌聲，覺得連日來緊繃的神經也跟著鬆下來。「抱歉，Luca不肯睡。」Chris說，聲音再次變得清楚。

 

「你會是個好父親。」Zach溫柔地說，「我真希望我能在那，看著你哄孩子。那簡直就像是我所希望的一切全部成真了一樣。」

 

「你的夢想裡有什麼？」Chris好奇地問。

 

「嗯......一份我愛的工作，我愛的人，和我們的孩子，Noah、Skunk，然後一棟帶院子的房子。」Zach想了想，「你知道，總得有地方給牠們跑一跑。牠們悶在家裡破壞力太強了。」

 

Chris再次笑起來，「我想我知道，Skunk前天趁我不注意的時候吃掉了一整條吐司。」

 

Zach不自覺地放柔了目光，「你確實有意識到除了孩子，我所嚮往的一切都成真了吧？」

 

「嗯......」Chris輕輕應道，而Zach無比希望此刻能親吻自己的戀人。他想擁著他，感受對方的體溫和心跳，在他的擁抱中找到皈依。

 

他們有一搭沒一搭的聊著，不特別說些什麼，只是在別離後聽一聽對方的聲音，直到Zach聽到John在叫他的聲音。

 

「我該走了，John在叫我了。」他說，心底卻希望能再聊久一點。

 

「嗯......Katie也差不多快回來了。」Chris說。

 

「Chris，」兩人停頓了一下，誰也捨不得掛電話，然後Zach突然開口說，「我愛你。」

 

Chris沈默了一下，「我也是，希望你能快些回來。」

 

Zach輕笑，「在十天，親愛的。」

 

「我知道。」Chris的聲音聽起來悶悶的。

 

「我真的該走了。」外頭叫喚的聲音越來越近，Zach說。

 

「再見。」

 

「再見。」Zach掛掉電話，看著手機螢幕上對著自己微笑的男人，突然覺得曾經讓他感到幹勁十足的工作已不再如同過去那般能滿足他。此刻他瘋狂的想念自己的戀人。

 

他最後看了一眼螢幕上那璀璨的笑容，嘆了一口氣，然後把手機收回口袋裡，走出陰影處，揚聲回應John，「我在這裡。」

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—洛杉磯—

 

Chris看著傳來嘟嘟聲的電話，一陣思念淹沒了他。

 

他瘋狂地想念Zach，想念那個他已經好一陣子沒有見到的戀人，那個此刻遠在三個時區之外的英俊男子。

 

他無比想念他們一起膩在家裡無所事事的午後，或是一起賴床的慵懶早晨。

 

嬰兒床上的Luca又開始哭起來，他把嬰兒抱起來，讓對方伏在他的肩頭上。對方熱呼呼的柔軟身體和甜甜的奶香加重了他的思念。

 

Zach說他想和他一起擁有孩子。Zach說他愛他。

 

他輕輕地拍打著嬰兒的背部，肩膀輕輕聳動著，輕聲哼著歌舒緩對方的情緒。他哼著，哼著，喉頭的硬塊卻不肯離去。

 

他哽咽起來，小小的嬰兒漸漸睡去，規律的氣息小小地吹拂在他耳邊。他抱著那個軟軟的孩子，忍不住想著他和Zach的孩子會是什麼模樣。

 

會和Zach一樣有著褐色的眼睛嗎？還是會像自己的？他會有著像Zach那樣子夜般的濃黑髮色？還是金棕色的頭髮？

 

眼前的視線逐漸模糊起來，他騰出一隻手抹去那不請自來的淚水。

 

他希望那孩子能像Zach一樣有那樣深邃的眼睛和笑起來性感的好看薄唇。好看的孩子總是比較吃香。

 

淚水越流越急，他胡亂地擦拭，一邊哄著剛剛入睡的孩子。

 

可惡。可惡。可惡。

 

他愛Zachary Quinto，他想Zachary Quinto。

 

深深地愛著。無比地思念。

 

 

 

 

 

*Zach的手機桌布請參考[這張](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a637b569ab3114433c9fa94a95d9398f/tumblr_inline_mo20hjC11M1qz4rgp.jpg) ([圖片來源](http://life-between-films.tumblr.com/post/52431184697))

*情侶裝請參考[這張](https://cloudpix.co/images/zachary-quinto/chris-pine-zachary-quinto-boyfriend-a203ca0e89cbd1ff2183392b83ef2203-large-815277.jpg) ([圖片來源](https://cloudpix.co/chris-pine--boyfriend-zachary-quinto-815277.html))


	15. Chapter 15

—紐約—

 

「寶貝，生日快樂。」Zach在電話被接起的瞬間說道。

 

出乎意料地，電話那端的人冷哼了一聲，「我不是你的寶貝。」

 

是Karl。

 

Zach有些尷尬，他記得Chris跟他提過中午會跟Karl一起吃飯的事，但他沒想到他們會吃到這麼晚，洛杉磯現在已經快要下午三點了。他摸了摸鼻子，「Chris呢？」

 

Karl不耐煩地說：「跟一群同事在那裡瘋呢，Eric買了一個蛋糕，現在正沾著滿手的奶油試圖抹在Chris臉上。」

 

Zach眼角一抽，電話那端隱約傳來凌亂的吵雜聲，但他還是毫無阻礙的聽到了Chris的笑聲。

 

聽起來無比地快樂。

 

跟著那個該死的Eric Bana。

 

天殺的。

 

他在心底詛咒那個趁人之危的男人，惱怒自己不在那裡，無法對那該死的男人宣示自己的所有權。他深深地吸了口氣，讓自己危危可岌的理智冷靜下來，不對著Karl咆哮，「可以幫我把電話給Chris嗎？」他說，盡可能地維持禮貌。

 

Karl又哼了一聲，他聽到Karl的聲音變得很遙遠，喊了些什麼，想來是把手覆在話筒上喊Chris。過了一陣子後，Chris的聲音傳了過來。「嗨，Zach，」Chris的聲音聽起來無比歡快，還有些喘，讓Zach的胃抽蓄了一下。

 

「寶貝，生日快樂。」他說。

 

「謝謝，」Chris笑起來，乾淨純粹的笑聲讓Zach好過一些。

 

就算Chris對著那該死的Eric Bana笑又怎麼樣，他對自己笑得更燦爛純粹。他小氣地想。

 

「你在做什麼？」Chris的聲音傳來。

 

「有場晚宴要參加。」他捏了捏自己的眉心，說，狀似不經意地提起，「你呢？在跟同事一起過生日？我以為你說中午只跟Karl一起吃頓飯。」

 

「是曖。本來中午只打算跟Karl隨便吃些什麼的，但是Alice突然風風火火地說要給我好好慶祝，就抓著整個部門還在辦公室裡的人到附近的餐廳慶祝了。」他停頓了一下，「Eric買了個好大的蛋糕，還蠻好吃的，」他吃吃笑起來，「如果他沒有趁我不注意的時候把奶油抹到我的臉上的話，我想我會很感謝他。」

 

那個不斷出現的名字讓Zach無比不爽。「寶貝，」他說，語調輕柔卻危險，「你確定那個Eric Bana沒有試圖追求你？」

 

Chris在電話那端笑得更大聲，「他只是個普通的同事，Zach。」Zach還想說些什麼，電話那端卻傳來叫Chris的聲音，他應了一兩句，跟Zach說：「我該走了，他們都在等我。」他急急忙忙地說，「晚上我會去我父母家吃飯，你工作完記得早點休息，愛你。」

 

「等等，」Zach在Chris掛掉電話的前一刻成功阻止對方，「離那個Eric Bana遠一點，他對你不懷好心。」

 

Chris再次笑起來，「好，我會的，」他安撫地說，「先這樣，掰。」

 

電話那頭傳來斷線的嘟嘟聲，Zach瞪著自己的手機，不敢相信對方就這樣掛掉了自己的電話。

 

「Chris掛你電話？」John的聲音從他旁邊傳來，滿是幸災樂禍。

 

Chris掛他電話。Zach陰鬱地想。而且還和那個Eric Bana在一起。該死的。

 

「好了，別悶悶不樂了。我們快到了，Zach。」John看著車窗外頭的景象，說。

 

Zach收起手機，最後理了理自己的領結，伸手撫平衣服下擺的皺摺，「我準備好了。」他收起自己的心緒。

 

長型的豪華禮車停在會場的門口，會場的人員上前打開車門，Zach深吸一口氣，在臉上掛起笑容，下車面對車外瘋狂的媒體與閃爍的鎂光燈。

 

保安人員保護著他跟John一路走進會場，Zach笑著跟幾個人寒暄、擁抱，心思卻早已飄得老遠。

 

一個計畫在他心中成型。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—洛杉磯—

 

「Zach，你到底跑到哪裡去了？」John的怒吼隔著電話傳來，幾乎震隆Zach的耳朵，「今天晚上的宴會你上哪裡去了？你不要以為我不知道你只是露了個面就不見了！我整場宴會都在找你！你最好是躺在某棟大樓的垃圾堆裡等著我去收屍！」

 

他挑起眉，把手機拿離耳邊一些，讓對方的怒吼聲一邊走進路邊的便利商店，「我在洛杉磯。」

 

「你該死地為什麼在洛杉磯？」John幾乎要尖叫了 — 對此Zach一直很奇怪一個男人為什麼能發出這麼高的音頻。

 

「今天是Chris生日，我怎麼樣都得親自給他慶祝。」他掃視整間店，在發現店裡沒有他想要的東西時小小地嘆了一口氣，「現在的便利商店都不賣蛋糕的嗎？」

 

好極了，那個Eric Bana買了一個『據說』又大又好吃的蛋糕，而他現在連一塊小蛋糕都買不到。

 

「Zachary、John、Quinto，你知道你明天早上十一點有一個餐會要參加嗎？」John可以感覺到自己的理智在崩裂，他咬著牙，一字一句地說：「這種時候你給我玩神祕驚喜？」

 

「我知道，我知道。」Zach敷衍地說，從架子上拿起一個香蕉巧克力口味的瑪芬。

 

嗯，巧克力，Chris應該會喜歡。

 

他把瑪芬拿到櫃台，把手機夾在肩膀跟臉中間，一邊從皮夾裡抽出紙鈔，「我明天早上就會回去了，你不要擔心。」

 

「你最好是趕的回來......」John還沒說完，Zach從店員手中接過包好的瑪芬。他掛掉電話，順手把電話關機，心情愉快地走出商店。

 

※

 

Zach進門的時候，整間屋子的燈都是關著的。

 

這不意外，畢竟現在已經過了午夜，Chris一向很早睡。

 

他打開門，在警鈴響起前解除它，然後躡手躡腳地走進屋子裡。

 

Noah跟Skunk都不在自己的墊子上，Zach走進廚房，在抽屜裡如願地找到了前年剩下的蠟燭。

 

他把蠟燭插在瑪芬上，點起，往臥房走去。

 

就在他快要到房門口的時候，Noah警戒的低吼讓他停住腳步。

 

「Noah，別叫。」Chris的聲音從半掩的房內響起，聽起來很清醒。

 

Chris還沒睡？

 

因為Chris的遏止，Noah不再低吼，但仍然警戒地看著房門。

 

「門外有什麼東西嗎？」Chris輕笑。Zach走上前，推開房門，房內的男人瞬間呆掉，「...... Zach？」

 

房裡只開了一盞床邊的小燈，藉著昏暗的燈光，Zach看見Chris半坐在床上，臉上架著眼鏡，腿上則擱著一件衣服和看到一半的書。

 

Noah趴在靠近床腳的地方，在看到是Zach後放鬆地趴回去。Skunk則挨著Chris的胳膊打著呼嚕。

 

「生日快樂，Christopher。」他捧著瑪芬，上頭小小的燭光因為他的呼吸而搖晃。床邊的時鐘大聲地響了一聲，昭示著現在是凌晨一點。「雖然好像有點晚了。」Zach尷尬地說。

 

床上的男人原本放鬆的身體從枕頭上坐直，「你怎麼會在這裡？」他吃驚地問，「你不是應該還有四天才會回來嗎？」

 

「我想給你過生日。」他捧著那個瑪芬，在床沿坐下，「我買不到蛋糕，店裡只有這個。」

 

「噢 ...... Zach ...... 噢 ......」Chris的眼中似乎有水光在晃動，他伸出手摟著Zach，感動地吻上男人因為夜裡的寒氣而有些冰涼的唇。

 

Zach享受著對方難得的主動，輕笑，「要許願嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Chris微笑，對著那晃動的燭光閉上雙眼，靜默片刻，然後吹熄。

 

「生日快樂。」Zach笑著說。

 

幸福的笑容在Chris的臉上擴散，「我愛你。」

 

「我也是。」Zach撥下一小塊鬆軟的蛋糕送進對方口中，吻上對方，與之共享巧克力的甜膩。

 

他們分著吃掉那個小小的杯子蛋糕，Zach趕走了Noah跟Skunk，脫掉自己自己的外衣，爬上床。

 

Noah毫無反抗地走出房間，倒是被吵醒的Skunk不太高興地輕輕咬了Zach的手。

 

不過那一切都不重要，至少現在他跟Chris單獨在一起了。

 

「你在看什麼？」Zach好奇地拿起Chris之前擱在腿上的那本書，想知道什麼讓他這麼晚還沒有睡，但書旁的那件眼熟的襯衣引起了他的注意。

 

那是他出門前匆忙扔在床上的那件。

 

「Chris？」他說，沒有辦法阻止臉上的笑容擴大。

 

「不准笑。」年輕男人臉紅了起來，「Skunk把它從枕頭裡叼了出來，我是怕牠咬才擱腿上的。」

 

「噢，寶貝。」他笑著啄了啄男人的唇，「我這麼，這麼的愛你。」

 

男人可愛的小心思讓他滿心柔情，再次覺得這一趟回來得太過值得。

 

「你還沒告訴我你會什麼提早回來了？工作都忙完了？」Chris推開仍在傻笑的Zach，轉移話題。

 

「不，我是偷溜回來的。」Zach調皮地眨眨眼，「明天一早還得趕回去，John現在可能已經氣瘋了。」

 

「Zach......」Chris因為Zach的荒唐而在生氣和感動中搖擺不定，他最終還是決定自己沒有辦法對著戀人生氣，尤其是在對方為了自己特地橫跨了將近一整塊大陸後。

 

他爬到對方的身上，跨坐在對方的腰上，捧著對方的臉開始親吻。Zach閉上眼，愜意地靠坐在床頭，回吻著對方。他的大手探進對方的睡衣，在Chris的腰脊上來回游移，享受著戀人的主動。

 

兩人很快地都起了反應，在短暫的別離後，熱情總是來的又快又猛。Chris難耐地扭動著腰身，摩擦著兩人的欲望。雙手捧著Zach的臉，動作說是親吻並不如說更接近啃咬。

 

他退開身體。Zach睜開眼，看見Chris皺著臉，一邊咋著舌頭。他笑起來，從晚宴上偷溜後他還沒來的及洗臉呢。

 

Chris的臉因為舌尖嚐到的苦味而皺成一團，他咋著舌，試圖擺脫掉那種苦澀，一邊問，「那是什麼？」

 

Zach伸手拉近對方，憐惜地在對方乾淨的臉頰印上一個吻，然後才笑著說，「化妝粉。今天的晚宴會有媒體，John很堅持一定要上點粉才上鏡。」

 

「男生也要化妝？」Chris懷疑地問。

 

「噢，You have no idea。」Zach說，忍不住伸手捏了捏對方皺成一團的臉。

 

「去洗澡，你臭死了。」Chris推著Zach，翻身坐在床上，讓Zach可惜地嘖了一聲。

 

「好吧，」他說，戀戀不捨地站起身。身上機場的味道也實在有些不舒服。他走向浴室，身下的欲望仍在叫囂著，在打開浴室門時，回頭看了一眼仍然坐在床上的Chris，「一起？」

 

Chris刷地紅了臉，跟著爬下床，「我只是要刷牙，那味道太苦了。」他在走進浴室前這麼說，Zach只是微笑地轉開水龍頭。

 

※

 

Chris顫了顫，軟綿綿地跪倒在浴缸裡。Zach吻了吻Chris的眼角，手重新擠了些沐浴乳，認真地給他因為性愛而昏昏欲睡的戀人清潔身體。

 

Zach替Chris做好清潔，搖了搖昏昏欲睡地坐在浴缸裡的Chris，他茫然的眨了眨眼，努力的聚焦那雙藍色的雙眼。Zach笑起來，吻了吻對方，然後笑著說，「乖，把自己弄乾，去床上睡。」

 

Chris茫然地點點頭，打了一個哈欠爬出浴缸，然後拿掛在一旁的浴巾隨便在身上抹了兩下，就走出浴室。

 

Zach好笑地看著戀人搖搖晃晃地走出浴室，才把浴簾拉起，開始清潔自己。

 

等到Zach把自己弄乾淨，已經快要四點了。他套了一條短褲，一邊拿毛巾擦著頭走出浴室。臥房裡，Chris毫不意外地什麼也沒有穿，頭髮甚至還在滴著水，趴在床上睡得很沉。

 

Zach笑著搖搖頭，從抽屜裡拿了一件乾淨的內褲給對方套上，然後讓對方靠坐在自己身上給Chris吹頭。

 

Chris舒服地咕噥了一聲，往Zach的懷裡縮去。Zach關掉吹風機，抱著對方躺進棉被裡。他一手撐著頰，一手輕輕地拍著對方的背。Chris很快地就開始打起規律的鼻息。

 

Zach看著男人像個嬰兒般純潔的睡顏，感到依依不捨。他不能睡，清晨的第一道曙光已經劃破天際，再過半個小時，他非得要出發去機場不可，但他如何能捨得下懷中的珍寶？

 

他想把他打包起來，一起帶上飛機，一起走到天涯海角，永不分離。

 

像是感覺到他的不捨，懷中的人哼了一聲，更往他的懷中縮去。Zach收緊他的懷抱，攝取著對方的溫暖氣息，胸腔中的情感飽滿得幾乎要爆炸。

 

不知道是只有這些天，還是一直都這樣，紐約的天氣沒有洛杉磯的明媚，但Zach一點都不在乎。

 

他有自己的藍天，自己的太陽。


	16. Chapter 16

—洛杉磯—

 

安全帶的燈號亮起，Zach瞥了眼坐在他旁邊的John — 對方雙手交叉在胸前，躺在椅子裡睡得很熟。那天他趕回紐約後 — 餐會遲了一些，但是安全上壘 — 被拿著西裝站在會場外面等他的John罵得狗血淋頭，當天晚上就拖著他去櫃檯取消掉自己的房間，硬是提著行李搬進他的房間，二十四小時地盯著他，就怕他再次溜掉。

 

有必要這麼誇張嗎？Zach撇了撇嘴，不過就是開溜了這麼一次，他在遇到Chris之前可是信用良好，John還曾經抱怨過不要再因為對情人冷淡而製造負面新聞。

 

想到飯店櫃檯小姐錯愕地表情，他只希望接下來不會有關於自己跟John的花邊新聞，那光想就讓他覺得渾身不對勁。

 

John打著呼嚕，無意義地嘟噥了一些什麼，轉過身貼著椅背繼續睡。鼾聲讓Zach想起自己過去四天悲慘的晚上，二十四小時接受John的轟炸，根本就睡不好。

 

真是奇怪，同樣是鼾聲，Chris的就小小聲的，聽起來格外可愛，非但不會吵的他夜不能昧，還會讓他睡得更熟。相較之下，John的鼾聲簡直粗魯得可以，真搞不懂Kerri怎麼受得了，還跟他生了兩個孩子。

 

想到自己終於不用再忍受經紀人二十四小時的摧殘，還可以夜夜抱著自己心愛的戀人入睡，Zach心情愉快地抽出前面椅背裡的雜誌，開始看看機上的免稅商品都賣了些什麼。

 

嗯......秋季學期快要開始了，也許他該找個時間去給Chris挑一隻不錯的鋼筆，他還沒時間給他挑今年的生日禮物。

 

啊......這條圍巾也不錯，很襯他給Chris新配的便裝，九月以後天氣會開始轉冷，先給Chris買著備著好了。

 

飛機落地以後，睡醒了的John挑著眉，雙手交叉胸前，看著手上拿著一盒圍巾的Zach，兩人一起站在行李輸送帶旁等著拖運的行李。

 

「你要不要告訴我發生了什麼事？你不是從來不在飛機上買東西的嗎？」

 

Zach曾經說過，一天到晚飛來飛去，誰還會有心情在飛機上買東西？

 

Zach不甘示弱地跟著挑起眉，「誰叫你在紐約的行程排得這麼滿，我一點時間都擠不出來給Chris買禮物。」

 

John覺得額角的青筋抽動了一下，「Zach，是你要求盡量把行程縮短的。我跟著你東奔西跑，忙得都快斷氣了，你還跟我抱怨行程太滿？」

 

兩人的行李從輸送口裡轉了出來，John沒好氣地從行李帶上扯下自己的行李箱，對著Zach翻白眼，「今天是禮拜六，你有兩天的假期。」他瞪著Zach，「但是禮拜一你必須乖乖地進公司，不、準、遲、到！」

 

Zach拿起自己的行李，「我什麼時候遲到過了？」

 

「從你認識Chris以後！」John說，拉出行李箱的拉桿，開始往出口走，「你就好好黏著你的Chris吧，禮拜一給我滾進公司就好了。」他氣呼呼地說，顯然還在氣Zach在紐約偷跑回洛杉磯的事。他走向計程車的搭車處，打開其中一台的車門，把行李塞進去，然後在上車前最後瞪了Zach一眼，「記得，不准遲到！你一大早就有個會要開。」

 

「你太誇張了。」Zach看著計程車揚長而去的背影，聳了聳肩，想到自己有一整個周末可以跟Chris黏在一起，心情又愉快起來。

 

嗯......也許今天晚上他可以帶Chris去Griffith天文台看夜景，那裡除了車子實在不太好停，夜景卻很不錯。他坐上其中一台計程車，一邊在心底盤算著晚上的行程。不過，一切都要等到他睡飽之後再說，連續兩周的疲勞轟炸，他覺得自己現在站著都能睡著。

 

※

 

Zach到家的時候，Chris還在睡，就連Noah跟Skuk都只是抬起頭看了他一眼，又趴回墊子上繼續打著呼嚕 — 實在不能怪他們，時間才剛剛過了七點，以周末來說，起床也未免太早了些。

 

他放下自己的行李，躡手躡腳地溜進浴室，洗掉一身機場的味道。

 

Zach洗完澡後，從浴室走出來，看見Noah已經醒了，正坐在自己的位置上，伸出前腳戳了戳Chris。

 

「Noah，乖，別鬧了。」還沒清醒的男人右手胡亂在空中抓了抓，含糊地說。

 

不死心的Noah又推了推Chris。

 

「Noah......」男人拉過棉被蓋住自己的頭。

 

Noah這次用鼻子蹭進棉被裡，堅持要吵醒Chris。

 

「好了，好了，」被Noah用得很癢的Chris咯咯笑起來，投降似地坐起身，伸手揉了揉Noah的頭，「我醒了，你想怎麼樣？」

 

Noah開心地蹭著Chris，尾巴快樂地搖動著。

 

Zach看著眼前和樂融融的一大一小，心驀地抽緊，突然發現自己追尋很久的東西就在眼前，觸手可及。

 

在紐約的心不在焉，不僅僅是因為分隔兩地的短暫相思。

 

他想要這個人屬於自己，完完全全，徹徹底底，再不分開。

 

Chris拍了拍Noah，抬起頭，看到站在浴室門口的Zach，唇邊綻出一個笑容，「早。」他說，聲音帶著還沒清醒的沙啞以及愉悅的笑意，「你從紐約回來了。」

 

Zach沒有回答，只是走上前去，給Chris一個結結實實地法式熱吻。

 

在他結束這個吻後，年輕的男人早已氣喘吁吁，整張臉像煮熟的蝦子一般紅透。

 

Zach貼著對方的鼻尖，輕聲說：「早。」他坐在床沿，把仍然坐在床上的男人連人帶棉被地擁在懷中。

 

對方溫順地靠在他的懷裡。

 

「Chris，我們結婚吧。」他說，一說出口，非但沒有過去提到婚姻的恐慌，反而有種終於定下心的安穩，讓他更加確定自己的決定是對的。

 

懷中的人驚訝地抬起頭，眸中滿是錯愕，以為是自己還沒睡醒，所以聽錯了。

 

「我說，我無可救藥的愛上你了，」輕笑著低頭吻住對方因為錯愕而微張的唇，Zach說，「我們結婚吧，Chris Pine。」

 

男人的臉變得更紅，蔚藍的眸中波光閃閃。Zach覺得自己像是站在Santa Monica的海灘上，看著汪洋在陽光下閃閃發光。他總是這樣，儘管他們的感情已經趨向穩定，卻總是如此的敏感害羞。與此同時，卻又有辦法在幾百名學生的面前侃侃而談。Zach好奇Chris究竟有多少面是他還沒有見過的，但可以肯定的是，他想收藏全部，想要跟這天使一般的甜心一起走過永遠，攜手老去。

 

Chris閉上眼，與對方唇舌交纏，手指緊緊地揪著對方的袖子，滿心滿眼都是這個剛剛跨過了一整片天空，此刻緊緊擁著自己的人。

 

「I do。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

越幸福，越害怕。

 

捧在手心的幸福，來得這樣突然，美好得像是不是真的。幸福美好得讓他害怕一覺醒來，發現一切不過是一場夢境，而他從未擁有此刻的幸福。

 

Chris睜著眼，看著身旁的Zach。

 

Zach睡得很熟。他早上回來後，只小小地睡了一下，起來吃了午餐後就陪著自己在客廳聊天，漫無目的地換著電視上的節目，聊著彼此過去兩周的生活。

 

Chris告訴他有個俄羅斯裔的學生詢問自己收碩士生的意願，Zach則告訴他John對於自己偷溜回洛杉磯氣個沒完。

 

「但是你怎麼會突然間考慮起收研究生了？」Zach下午的時候是那樣問的，從桶子裡挖了一勺草莓口味的冰淇淋送進Chris口裡。

 

Chris張口接過那勺冰淇淋，草莓的甜味在他口中擴散，驅走了夏季的炎熱，「Aneton今年才十七歲。」

 

「現在的孩子都這麼早就開始想研究所的事了？」Zach覺得有些好笑，「他應該才剛剛進大學吧，怎麼這麼快就決定了方向？」

 

「不，Aneton明年夏天就畢業了。」Chris說。

 

Zach沉默下來，十七歲，那代表那名學生也是跳級生，跟Chris自己一樣。他不曉得Chris是不是想起了當年的自己，但那解釋了Chris的破例。

 

「如果你考慮過後覺得可行的話，就接吧。」他說，「只要你喜歡。」

 

他一向不干涉Chris想做的事，只要Chris開心，他通常都會贊同。

 

Chris點點頭，沒有告訴Zach最大的原因是因為自己在家有些寂寞。明明過去都是這麼過來的，現在卻格外不習慣。Zach盡力了，他知道，但是他的事業剛剛起步，正是需要衝刺的時候，接了研究生，代表會有兩年的時間自己會更忙碌，卻不會像開更多的課那般時間制式，因此能夠在Zach有空的時候陪著他。他沒有告訴Zach真正的原因，因為不想Zach感到自責，或是壓榨休息的時間陪著自己。

 

他看過Zach的日程表，知道Zach把工作擠在了一起，只為了能早些回洛杉磯，而他實在捨不得Zach這樣辛苦。

 

相伴的兩人，不該由單獨一方獨自努力。他也想要為Zach做些什麼。

 

天快黑的時候，他本來以為Zach會早早就上床睡覺，因為他看起來實在很疲倦，像是隨時會倒下去睡著一樣。但Zach卻興致勃勃地帶著他去天文台，一起欣賞西斜的夕陽。

 

天文台是開放的，不需要付錢也可以進去。他們參觀了那些被仿製出來的璀燦星空，一起玩了裡頭附設的、給孩子玩的遊戲，然後抱在一起看著太陽西下，直到墨色染上天空，星子在空中閃爍。

 

那些星辰很美，像是每個孩子年少時都會有過的夢。小時後奶奶總是帶著他看Star Trek，他看著那些人在宇宙中冒險，曾經短暫地幻想過也許他也能像故事裡的人那樣，擁有一艘自己的星艦，成為宇宙中赫赫有名的艦長，身後站著永遠支持自己的朋友。又或是像Star War裡面那般，化作威風的絕地武士，與伙伴一同闖蕩星系。

但現在他長大了，已經明白那些宇宙中的冒險太過飄渺虛幻，而他已經擁有手邊真實的幸福。

 

那個擁著自己一起看星辰起落的黑髮男人沉沉睡著，手腳緊緊地攬著自己，像是個連睡夢中都不肯放下自己泰迪熊的小男孩。

 

好吧，也許不是真得這麼像，畢竟沒有小男孩會全身赤裸地抱著自己的泰迪熊睡覺，而他甚至還能感覺到股縫間，男人早些時候留下的濕滑。

 

淡淡的月光從窗外映照在男人熟睡的臉上，濃密的睫毛在他的臉上形成扇形的陰影。Chris伸出手，指腹輕輕摩娑著男人眼下浮腫的眼袋。

 

Zach很疲倦，他知道。

 

即將上市的品牌佔據了他絕大部分的精力，但即使如此，他仍然是努力陪著自己、照顧著自己，盡力不讓自己感到孤單。

 

一開始Zach說要去紐約的時候，他以為自己會適應得很好，畢竟Zach最近幾周，感覺起來永遠都不在。但直到Zach真正去了紐約，短暫的半個月內分隔兩地的相思，才讓他真正明白到自己早已離不開這個男人。

 

Zach剛剛開始忙起來的時候，他堅持不管怎麼樣，至少都要一起吃早餐。但他必須出門的時間越來越早，後來他總是做好早餐放在桌上，好讓自己可以睡得晚一些，不必陪他早起。

 

Zach並不經常在家，大多的時候，他總是在工作室、攝影棚裡、模特兒公司裡。成千上萬個決定，每一個都需要他。Chris搬了進來，卻感覺比之前分開住的時候還要少看見他。

 

可Zach每天都會回家。再忙、再累，他都會開上那四十分鐘的車回家，他也許看不見Zach，卻能在睡夢中感覺到印在頰上的吻和滿懷愛意的擁抱。

 

拇指的指腹摩娑上男人好看的唇形，男人在睡夢中輕笑，輕輕地在他的指腹上印上一個吻。

 

那一幕幾乎讓Chris熱淚盈眶。

 

他愛著的人愛著他。

 

而他這麼的，這麼的，愛著眼前的這個男人。

 

※

 

手機的鈴聲響起，在安靜的夜裡格外清晰，Karl咕噥一聲，翻了一個身，把臉埋在枕頭裡，伸出一隻手探著床頭櫃上的手機。

 

「哈囉？」他迷迷糊糊地接起電話。

 

「Karl，是我。」Chris的聲音從手機的那一端傳來。

 

Karl愣了一下，下意識地把手機拿開，看了一下上面的時間。螢幕過亮的光線讓他瞇起眼，但他仍然看見了上面的時間。

 

3:18 AM。

 

他把手機貼回臉上，「你搞什麼，Christopher，現在是凌晨三點！」他小聲低吼。

 

「我知道現在很晚，但是你可不可以出來一下？拜託，我在你家街口的那個公園。」Chris的聲音聽起來有些遲疑。

 

Karl嘆了一口氣，「好，你給我五分鐘，看在老天的份上，你最好有個很好的理由。」他掛掉手機，從床上坐起來，呆坐了一兩分鐘，才終於感覺到自己的腦袋清醒了一點。

 

「怎麼了？」Natalie睡意朦朧地問。

 

「是Chris，我出去一下。」他回答，在妻子的頰上印上一個吻，強迫自己爬出溫暖的被窩，隨手拿起掛在門上的睡袍披上。

 

Karl打了一個哈欠，睡眼惺忪地走在自家附近的公園裡，終於在街燈下的長椅上找到了他要找的人。

 

Chris縮在椅子上，神情迷惘，像是個迷了路的孩子。在夜裡的公園裡，無比地惹人憐惜。

 

「你怎麼了？」Karl在Chris的身邊坐下，忍不住又打了一個哈欠，「我很久沒看到你這副天崩地裂的表情了。」

 

「Zach。」Chris把自己的下巴抵在膝蓋上，輕輕地說。

 

Karl一震，扭過頭看著Chris，「他把你甩了？」他語帶危險地問。

 

「不......不是......。」Chris把自己更縮成一顆球，「只是......他昨天跟我求婚了......」

 

Karl擰眉，「那很好啊，我看不出來有什麼問題。你不想跟他結婚嗎？」

 

「我當然想。」Chris說，但是臉上滿是迷惘，「但是......為什麼？」

 

「什麼為什麼？」Karl不懂。

 

「為什麼是我？」Chris問，「我不懂......他......他是那麼好的一個人，聰明、風趣、英俊，我不懂他到底看上我什麼。」

 

「真是夠了，Chris，」Karl翻了一個白眼，「我不知道我究竟要告訴你多少次，你、很、好，好嗎？看在老天的份上，你可是智商一百六的天才，要論聰明，誰贏得過你？」

 

那讓Chris瑟縮了一下，Karl的眉擰得更緊 — 他們同時想到了同一件事。他抿著唇，過了一陣子才又開口，只是這次的聲音要柔和得多，「Chris，Zach也許真的很好，但是在我眼中，你比這世界上大多數的人都好得多。你不但聰明，還有一顆易感的心。你不會因為自己擁有的優勢而自大，懂得設身處地的為他人著想。」他看著自己的朋友，幾乎又看見了念大學時，那個被人利用、狠狠傷透了心的男孩，「如果要我說，你比Zach要好得多，配不上的人是他，而不是你。」

 

Chris縮在那裡，沒有回話，但Karl知道這件事情急不得。Chris本不是這樣容易受傷害的人，又或著那樣緊緊地抱著過去受傷的記憶。他是易感的，卻也是活潑的，晦暗的情感不是他的本性。可是那些一次又一次的傷透了他的心的人讓他逐漸相信自己不值得，除了家人，沒有人會真心待他。

 

他與所有的人友好交流，與所有的人稱兄道弟，一方面渴望著那些溫暖的情感，另一方面卻又僵著身體，等待著再度被背叛的時刻。

 

他自己很幸運的，在對方對人性絕望以前，就已經走進他的心底，成為可以依靠的對象。但即便如此，對於Chris心中的傷口，他也無能為力，只能等著真的會有這樣一個人，能夠徹底地帶走Chris心中的傷口，讓他再次相信不是所有的人，都是那般只重視利益的。世界上還有很多的事情比起利益更加重要。

 

他的努力一直有進展。拖著Chris一同進入大學授教後，Chris附近的人已經先被刷過一輪。能夠當上教授的人當然都不笨，自然也不會因為Chris的聰明所能帶來的利益而眼紅。英文部門的主管Alice是校長的女兒，為人熱情，待著Chris就像是在照顧小弟弟那般，她的身分給Chris在學校成為了很好的屏障。教古典文學的Benedict雖然有時候少根筋些，卻會在必要的時刻變得異常銳利。有這兩個人在英文部門近距離地守著Chris，他其實很安心。他們都是地盤意識很強的人，不會讓人傷害了他。

 

而現在 —

 

親眼見過那個Zachary Quinto後，他知道Zach對於Chris是真心的。那樣貼心的寵愛不是裝得出來的，更不是勉強得出來的。只有真心地愛著一個人，才會隨手做那樣多對方可能根本不會注意到，卻會讓對方舒服得多的小事。

 

比起現下很多詞彙花俏，卻光說不練的人好得多，那也是Karl真心接納Zach的原因之一。Zach很務實，不會有著不切實際的幻想，一步一腳印地朝著自己的目標前進。

 

但最重要的是，Chris在他身邊，是真得快樂。他的男孩的喜樂一向是Karl最重視的事。

 

「Chris，你問問你自己，你快樂嗎？」karl問。

 

Chris沉默地盯著前方的路燈，然後點頭。

 

Karl勾起一抹溫柔的笑，「既然如此，那麼為什麼不對Zach多一點信心。」他伸出手，弄亂對方的金髮。自從大學畢業後，他已經很少這麼做，畢竟對方早就不是當年那個十二歲的男孩。「對你自己有些信心，對Zach有些信心。你已經不是當年的你，Zach也跟那些人不一樣。」

 

年輕男人的身體放鬆了些，卻仍然迷網。

 

自己奢求了那麼久的東西，突然被送到眼前，一開始當然很開心。但是最初的興奮過後，當真正意識到了自己真正要這麼做了，壓力也隨之而來。

 

他很怕，他會再度搞砸一切，而這次的代價，會是Zach，他最不願意失去的人。

 

「每一段感情都經歷過風吹雨打，你若真的擔心，跟Zach談談，他會理解的。」Karl繼續說道。

 

幸福不該是握在手中晶瑩剔透的雪花，只可遠觀，一旦觸碰就會融化。真正堅若磐石的感情應該建立在互相信任的基礎上。

 

「跟他談談。如果你真得決定要跟他一起走一輩子，你不能讓那些破事橫在你們中間。」

 

Chris震了震，垂下眼眸，「我會試試。」

 

「別在自怨自艾了。」Karl站起來，「回到你的完美情人身邊，我要回去睡覺了。」他拍了拍自己的睡褲，邊打哈欠，邊揉著自己一頭的亂髮，走回屋子裡。

 

※

 

_對你自己有些信心，對Zach有些信心。_

 

Karl是這樣說的。

 

Chris回到家，站在房門前，看著躺在床上的男人。他睡得很熟，胸膛隨著規律的呼吸而上下起伏著。

 

他如此地愛著這個男人，希望能夠就這樣一直看下去。

 

Zach的愛是溫暖地、輕柔地，一點一滴地走進他的心中，在他甚至還沒有意識到的時候，就已經深深地愛上了眼前的這個男人。

 

在他的身邊是如此地輕鬆愉快，而現在，他甚至只要想到這個男人，就能讓他覺得滿心都是飽滿的愛意。

 

 _有些信心，Chris，Zach跟那些人不一樣。_ 他對自己說，爬上床。

 

「你去哪裡了？」Zach迷迷糊糊地問，習慣性地伸出手攬住Chris，把他擁進自己的懷中。

 

「我睡不著，去廚房裡泡了一杯牛奶。」Chris輕聲回道。

 

「但是你的身體很冷......」Zach眼皮沉得直往下掉，不待Chris回答，又再次沉入夢裡。他的長手攬著Chris，不一會就打起規律的呼嚕聲，留下Chris在他懷中，看著Zach的睡顏。

 

他更縮進男人的懷中，攝取著男人身上傳來的溫暖，然後閉上眼。

 

他願意，在勇敢一次。


	17. Chapter 17

—洛杉磯—

 

第二天早上，Chris起床的時候，Zach已經醒了。

 

漱洗完，他走出房間，頭還因為睡眠不足而有些疼。廚房裡，Zach正在預熱平底鍋，旁邊放著退了冰的麵糊。

 

「早餐吃什麼？」他問，走到冰箱旁邊拿出牛奶，灌了一大口。

 

「鬆餅。」Zach看起來心情愉快，一手抱著那盆鬆餅糊，一手拿著鍋鏟，在爐子面前扭動著身體，哼著歌。

 

Chris又喝了一大口，「唉唷。」他叫道，手維持著抓著冰箱把手的姿勢，身體弓了起來。

 

「怎麼了？」Zach嚇了一跳。

 

「沒事......」Chris扶著腦袋，眼睛瞇成一條細線，「喝太快，好冰......」

 

「你呀，」Zach好氣又好笑，轉回去在平底鍋裡放了些奶油。遇熱的奶油在鍋子裡發出滋滋的聲音，很快地融化，整間房子頓時瀰漫著奶油的香氣，「都這麼大個人了，還這麼不會照顧自己。」他搖著頭，嘴角噙著莫可奈何的笑，「哪天我不在的時候，看你怎麼辦。」

 

「所以你要一直在我旁邊。」Chris討好地說，把牛奶放在餐桌上，然後從櫥櫃裡拿出新買的楓糖漿。

 

「說到這個，你打算什麼時後告訴Karl？我們要訂婚了的事。」

 

Chris的笑容有些勉強，但正忙著把鬆餅糊倒進平底鍋裡的Zach並沒有注意到，「禮拜一吧。」

 

「我也是。」Zach說，在平底鍋裡倒出第二個圓形，「John昨天還警告過我要安份一陣子。」他揚起一個調皮地笑，然後把已經稍稍成型的鬆餅在鍋子裡翻了個面，「這下他又要急得跳腳了。」

 

「John很......敬業。」Chris挑選著用詞。

 

「他是挺不錯的，工作上，私底下也是個不錯的朋友，」Zach剷起剛剛做好的鬆餅，把它們放在盤子裡，推到Chris面前，「除了鼾聲真得很大。」

 

Chris拉過桌上已經解凍了的奶油，在鬆餅上抹了一些，淋上楓糖漿，「是你自己要偷溜的，不能怪John防你防成這個樣子。」

 

「嘿，不能全怪我。」Zach開始做起第二份早餐，「你才是始作俑者，誰讓你這麼讓人迷戀。」

 

那個詞讓Chris的胃抽了一下。他小小地嘆了口氣，他實在沒什麼立場指責Zach，有鑒於對方全是為了自己，「好吧，我猜我是最沒立場這麼說的人。」他拿起桌上的牛奶，「牛奶，要嗎？」

 

「好啊。」Zach把自己的早餐裝到盤子裡，解下圍裙在Chris身邊坐下，「別提John那個掃興的牢頭了，你今天想去哪裡玩？」他在鬆餅上抹上奶油，「我們好久沒有像這樣一起優閒地度過周末了。」

 

Chris把裝了牛奶的杯子遞給Zach，瞥了一眼Zach，又把視線轉回自己的早餐，「我想在家休息。」他說。經過昨天的休息，Zach眼下的陰影淡了一些，但仍然存在，「也許我們可以找部片什麼的？」

 

「都可以，看你。」Zach切著自己的早餐，「你想看什麼？」

 

Chris聳聳肩，開始吃起自己的早餐，新鮮且熱騰騰地，而非是涼了後重新微波過的，「不知道，晚點再找吧。」

 

※

 

Chris輕輕地在Zach身上蓋上一條薄毯。

 

電視上仍在播著Star War，絕地武士與黑武士揮舞著光劍打得起勁，Zach卻躺在沙發上，睡得呼聲連天。

 

Chris小小地嘆了一口氣，他就知道Zach還是很累，也許根本就還在時差，早上起得這麼早，他都不知道究竟是生理時鐘還是時差在作祟。

 

他關掉電視，把DVD退了出來，收進盒子裡 — 兩人都看過Star War很多次了，因為兩人小時候都愛著這套電影，這個話題可以讓他們喋喋不休的討論上幾個小時 — 走進廚房，把早餐的髒碗盤沖過一遍，放進洗碗機裡。

 

碗盤的碰撞聲吵醒了Zach，他在沙發上撐起下滑的身體，睡眼惺忪地看著Chris，「寶貝？」

 

Chris把最後一個盤子放進洗碗機裡，把它關上，走回Zach旁邊，「我吵醒你了？」

 

Zach搖搖頭，對著對方伸出手，拉著他在自己身邊坐下，「陪我一會。」他說，臉頰蹭著Chris。

 

Chris笑著摸了摸Zach，他很少表現得這樣孩子氣，「還累得話去床上睡。」

 

「陪我？」Zach問，眨著眼，故意裝出可愛地表情。

 

「有何不可。」那孩子似地可愛模樣讓Chris笑起來。他牽著Zach一起走進臥室。他們爬上床，然後在被窩中摟著對方。

 

「你會熱嗎？」Zach有些擔心，即使他的眼皮重得快掉下來了。周末的午後，擁著愛人在床上睡午覺感覺實在太好，雖然外面的陽光實在有些強。

 

Chris伸手在床頭櫃上撈到了電風扇的遙控器，他按了一下，床邊的機器開始盡責地吹出冷風。「搞定了。」他笑著說，把遙控器丟回去，抱著Zach，「快睡吧。」他一隻手拍著Zach的背，輕柔地舒緩著對方的情緒。

 

「嗯......」Zach咕噥著，舒服地幾乎發出咕嚕聲，不到片刻就睡著了。

 

Chris有一下沒一下的繼續拍著，直到他的眼皮也越來越沉，然後跟著沉沉睡去。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

禮拜一，Zach早早地進了工作室。經過兩天的休息，他覺得自己又完全地恢復狀態，衝勁滿滿。

 

「早啊，Zoe。」他心情愉快地對著坐在位子上的Zoe打招呼，「好久不見了。」

 

Zoe把視線從電腦螢幕上抬到站在自己桌子前的Zach身上，「早，心情這麼好，紐約之行很順利？」她開玩笑地問道。因為她雖然留在洛杉磯，但Zach大部分的行程仍然是她安排的，自然知道紐約發生了些什麼。

 

「當然，」Zach點點頭，「現在就剩些小細節了，在發表會之前，我都不再需要去紐約，從這處理那邊的事就好。」他看向Zoe的電腦螢幕，「我今天要做什麼？」

 

「我看看......」Zoe點開行事曆，「早上有一個會，然後十一點的時候印刷廠會把初稿送過來，下午要試聽發表會要配的音樂。」她說，「今天大致上就這樣。」

 

「初稿是上次Chris拍的那些？」

 

「是，其實已經有些晚了，這些本來上個禮拜就該送過來的，但是因為你在紐約，所以就往後推遲了。」她揚起一個慧黠的笑，「不過沒有關係，反正Abrams集團本來就是以保密功夫到家出名，現在什麼都還沒洩露出去也不會有人注意到什麼。」

 

那句評論讓Zach笑出聲，有時候JJ會專注在很奇怪的地方，他們都簽了那份長到莫名其妙的保密合約。

 

「對了，Zo，」他說，那個稱呼換來Zoe好奇的眼神，Zach只有在私人事務上才會這麼叫她。桌前的男人微笑起來，褐色的眼睛像是融化了的焦糖那般滿是溫柔，不管他想到了什麼，此刻的他所散發出的愉快氛圍讓他整個人都閃閃發光。

 

「是的，Zach？」

 

「幫我預約我們常用的那個珠寶師，我有東西要讓他做。」

 

「可是，Zach，」Zoe不解地反問，「發表會上所有的配件，不是都已經做好了嗎？你要追加？」她點開電腦上發表會的檔案，「哪一套？我把它加進去，免得到時候清點的時候漏了。」

 

「不是的，」Zach說，臉上仍是笑容滿面的，燦爛地幾乎看起來有些犯蠢，「私人用途。」

 

「你又不愛戴......」Zoe說到一半，驀地反應過來。她張著嘴，眼睛因為驚訝而睜大，「噢，天吶，」她站起來，走到桌前給自己的好友一個大大地擁抱，「你跟他提了嗎？他答應了？」她因為興奮而有些無措，又有些埋怨好友什麼都沒提，「你之前怎麼一點風聲都不漏。」

 

「我之前也沒有想過，可是那天......」Zach回擁Zoe，「他在我懷裡的感覺這麼對，我......」他想了想，「是一時衝動，但是我覺得那個衝動我一輩子都不會後悔。」他又露出那幾乎稱得上是傻笑的笑容，「總之，他答應了。」

 

「我真是為你開心。」Zoe說，訓練有素的腦袋開始高速運轉，「嗯，有很多事要做，好的場地不好訂，衣服我們可以自己做，鮮花、樂隊......」她盤算著。

 

「嘿，停下，」Zach好笑地說，「我們還沒討論到那麼細節。」

 

「Zach，」Zoe不甚苟同地看著他，「那是你的婚禮啊，你怎麼能不興奮呢？」

 

「我當然興奮，但是我想要一切都很完美，所以不能著急。」他停頓了一下，有些害羞，「而且Chris值得最好的。」

 

Zoe嘆口氣，「好吧，好吧。」她妥協地說，「那你打算訂在什麼時候？」

 

「不管怎麼樣，都得等到發表會結束後。我打算趁著聖誕節帶Chris回匹茲堡見我的母親。」Zach說，「而且發表會結束後我才有時間設計我們的禮服。」

 

「不管怎麼樣，」Zoe學著Zach，「你們都必須先挑好場地，好的場地不好訂。」

 

「好，我會優先跟他討論這個，親愛的秘書小姐。」

 

「這還差不多。」Zoe哼了一聲。

 

「你們在討論什麼？」John的聲音插進來，他才剛剛進工作室，手上甚至還拿著公事包。

 

「John，」Zach轉過去看著John，咧出一個大大的笑，「噢，親愛的John。」

 

「幹嘛？」John倒退一步，警戒地說：「你這個表情肯定沒什麼好事。」

 

「Chris答應跟我結婚了。」Zach扔下炸彈。

 

John愣了一下，然後尖叫，「你就不能讓我省心一個晚上嗎 ?!」

 

Zach只是大笑。

 

※

 

Zach坐在會議室裡，看著廠商送過來的樣本。照片中不同造型的Chris散落在桌面上，對著他微笑。

 

站著的，坐著的，有些擺出了俏皮的姿勢，有些則看起來很認真。

 

他微笑著看著照片上的戀人，穿著自己製作的衣服，又看了看左右。

 

Zoe坐在他的左邊，前面開著一台筆電，撐著頰跟他一起看桌上的初稿。她感覺到Zach的目光，對他回以一個微笑。

 

John則坐在他的右邊，正在跟人通電話，看見Zach的目光，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然後又專心地回應電話那端的人。

 

他事業上最重要的左右手就在這間小小的會議室裡陪著他，而他的愛人，則在桌上，透過鏡頭對著他微笑。

 

人生中還有什麼比這更美好呢？

 

他滿意地想著，覺得自己是全世界，不，也許是全銀河系最幸運的男人。

 

「這張怎麼樣？」Zoe拿起一張照片，Chris穿著一套全黑的西裝，站在水泥的牆面前，沉默地凝視著鏡頭。

 

「把光線調暗。」Zach說。

 

「那這張呢？」Zoe在電腦上寫下備註，拿起另外一張。照片上的Chris穿著鐵灰色的西裝，跪在地上，手上拿著單眼相機。大大地相機擋住了他整張臉。

 

「不好，」Zach一秒回絕，「看不到臉。」

 

「Zach，」Zoe好氣又好笑，「這是要宣傳衣服用的，不是婚紗照。看不到臉沒有關係。」

 

「嘖。」Zach嘖了一聲，「好吧。」他訕訕地說。

 

「我挺喜歡這張的。」John趁著電話的空檔推了一張過來。照片上的Chris坐在窗前的沙發上。

 

「不錯，」Zach點頭，「藍色很襯Chris的眼睛。」

 

「Zach，看衣服，不要再看Chris了。」Zoe笑罵，從裡頭挑了兩張出來，分別是Zach和Chris的單獨照，但他們都靠在牆上，併起來看起來就像是兩人在看著對方，「這兩張可以用在左右兩邊。」

 

Zach的指尖觸摸上照片上的Chris，他藍色的眼睛在過度曝光的照片上無比明亮。另一張照片上，他自己則雙手環胸，神情柔和。

 

「你真該看看他看你的眼神。」注意到他的失神，Zoe說，「他真得很愛你。」

 

Zach覺得喉頭有些哽咽，但他忍了下來，「我知道。」他說，小小的Chris在照片上對他回以溫柔的笑，「我知道。」

 

 

 

 

 

*對視照請參考[這張](http://cdn03.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/pine-session/chris-pine-zachary-quinto-star-trek-into-darkness-sydney-portrait-session-02.jpg)和[這張](http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/pine-session/chris-pine-zachary-quinto-star-trek-into-darkness-sydney-portrait-session-08.jpg)


	18. Chapter 18

—洛杉磯—

 

「Zach，」Zoe敲了敲Zach辦公室開著的門板，「我進來囉。」

 

Zach把視線從桌上攤開的資料夾轉到Zoe身上，往後靠在椅背上，「怎麼了？」

 

「發表會的邀請卡已經印製好了。」Zoe把一張白色的卡片放在Zach面前，又放下手中那張印滿了密密麻麻名字的紙，「還有這裡是會發出邀請卡的名單，你看一下，沒有問題的話我就讓收發室寄出去了。」

 

Zach把那張白色的卡片拉到自己面前，只見珍珠白的卡紙上壓出了銀色的字，藝術的字體勾勒出他的名字與Abrams集團的商標，下面則用較小的標準體寫著時間與日期。字的旁邊，一個小小的人站在旁邊，側過身看著鏡頭，一手插在褲子口袋裡，另外一手則放在自己的脖子上，臉上滿是燦爛的笑意。

 

那人有著一雙無比明亮、星光熠熠的藍色雙眼。

 

Chris。

 

Zoe湊了過來，「效果真好，對吧。John這次真是誤打誤撞，用Chris拍出來的感覺，比用專業的模特兒要好得多。他也許沒有那麼專業，但是他穿著那些衣服的感覺，簡直就像是 — 」她搜尋著適合的單字。

 

卡片上的Chris看起來如此明亮、歡快、愉悅、喜樂。Zach能想到上千個形容詞，但他此刻卻不知道要用什麼去形容被印在卡片上的那個人。

 

「幸福。」Zoe說，「就是幸福，就好像穿著那些衣服，就能讓人幸福起來一樣。」

 

那是真心的喜悅，不是攝影棚裡所營造出來的虛假美好。

 

那是真的。真實的。

 

對於渴求精緻衣物的人們而言，還有什麼比這更有吸引力？一種能被穿在平凡人身上的衣物，一種平凡人也能擁有的美好。

 

Zach點點頭，看似同意Zoe的話，但他腦中早已浮現另外一個單字，一個與此刻無關，卻能真正形容卡片上的那個人的單字。

 

摯愛。

 

最珍貴的、最寶貝的。除此之外，沒有任何一個單字能夠形容這個人、這一切。

 

「媒體會炸開鍋的。」沒有注意到Zach的分神，Zoe繼續說：「這張邀請卡會是第一份被正式派發出去，上面有模特兒照片的東西。他們肯定會猜測Abrams集團力推的設計師究竟是為什麼啟用了一名完全的新人。」她笑起來，「說不定會有陰謀論？像是Abrams集團決定涉足模特兒界什麼的。」

 

「他不是......」Zach有些失神，Chris與那些模特兒不一樣，他是『他的』專屬模特兒。

 

「等到系列正式推出後，衣服的照片正式出現在網上後，肯定會有很多人詢問Chris的事。」Zoe抬起頭，「他真是個甜心，不是嗎？」

 

在Abrams集團工作了這麼久，她知道好的行銷有多麼的重要。Chris看著鏡頭的神情是這麼深情、那樣愉悅，無聲地推銷著那些他穿在身上的衣物。那些打電話來詢問模特兒的人，要得不過就是那種能夠無聲推銷產品，營造出真心喜愛產品氣氛的模特兒。但他們永遠都不會知道，Chris看的根本不是鏡頭，而是鏡頭後面、站在攝影棚裡的Zach。

 

這樣的效果，誰也模仿不出來。

 

「我想沒有問題。」Zach乾巴巴地說，迅速地掃了一下那張名單。

 

Zoe點點頭，伸手欲拿回Zach手上的邀請卡跟名單。她輕易地抽回名單，卻在拿回邀請卡時受到了阻撓。

 

「我在想，也許我能留一張？」Zach抓著那張邀請卡，說，沒有放手的意思。

 

Zoe翻了個白眼，加大手勁把那張邀請卡拿回來，「不行，這張是底稿，不能給你。」

 

對方失望的表情讓她裝出來的嚴肅很快破功，她笑出聲，從她一直抱在手上的那疊資料夾中抽出一個密封了的信封，把它遞給Zach。

 

Zach困惑地看著她，還在哀悼那張被搶走的卡片。

 

「邀請卡，封好的。」Zoe笑著說，慧黠地對著自己的好友眨眼，「你下一個行程是下午兩點半。那距離現在有 — 」她看了一下手錶，然後說，「三個小時。我猜你會想親自去邀請你的模特兒？」

 

Zach反應過來，接過那張邀請卡，起身給Zoe一個大大地擁抱。

 

「妳真是全天下最好的秘書，最棒的朋友。」他說，「最好的。」

 

「行了，」Zoe笑著推推自己的朋友，「別拍我馬屁了，快去吧。」

 

※

 

Zach坐在校園裡一個水池的圍欄上，手中提著一袋剛剛從店裡買來的法式三明治。

 

Chris上午的課剛剛結束，通常他會經過這裡，回到辦公室，看看下午的安排，再決定午餐。

 

等了好一陣子 — 久到他幾乎以為自己錯過Chris了 — 他終於遠遠看見Chris從教學樓走來，旁邊還跟著那個陰魂不散的Eric Bana。

 

Zach的胃沉了下去。這陣子太過忙碌，他已經好一陣子沒有來學校找Chris，Chris又答應了自己的求婚，讓他幾乎都要忘記了還有這個潛在情敵的存在。

 

「Chris。」他叫道，吸引兩人的注意力。

 

Chris原本正跟Eric有說有笑，聽到自己的名字，他先是反射性的轉頭，臉上的困惑在看見Zach後轉為一個燦爛的笑容。

 

那個笑容燦爛得讓一旁的Eric臉色立刻沉了下去，讓Zach心底覺得無比愉快。

 

Chris對待朋友的笑，怎麼可能會比得上對待我的笑容。他在心底小心眼地想著。只有我能讓Chris露出這樣的快樂。

 

「Zach，」Chris驚訝地問：「你怎麼會來？」

 

自從兩人在一起後，Zach已經很長一段時間沒有時間到學校找Chris了。

 

Zach揚了揚手中的提袋，「驚喜。」他笑著說。

 

Eric在旁邊臉色古怪，他挑釁地說：「Christopher，你不介紹一下嗎？」

 

Chris轉過頭去，「噢，Eric，你見過他的。」他笑著說，臉上滿是燦爛的笑意，「上次在走廊上，你們見過面。」

 

「噢，」Eric慢吞吞地說：「我想起來了，你的『朋友』嘛。」

 

他加重了朋友那個字的音節，但Chris沒有注意到，有些別的吸引了他的注意力。

 

他看了一下周圍 — 他們站在開放式的空間，旁邊三三兩兩的有幾名學生，但都離他們很遠 — 確定不會有學生聽到他們的對話後，Chris牽起Zach的手，「上次旁邊太多學生了，所以沒有跟你說實話，」他有些羞窘，「Zach不是我的朋友，他是我的未婚夫。」

 

Eric的臉沉了下去，Zach的心情簡直不能用一個爽字來形容。

 

※

 

Eric離開了以後，他們兩人在那個水池旁邊的草坪坐了下來。Chris本來想帶著他回辦公室，但Zach堅持今天天氣很好，應該待在戶外。

 

他打開了手上的塑膠袋，從裡面拿出其中一個三明治遞給Chris。

 

Chris接過那個法式三明治，然後打開它。他觀察著那個餡料滿到幾乎要夾不起來的三明治，問道：「這裡面有什麼？」

 

Zach皺起眉想了一下，試圖回想那個長得要命的名字，「呃......水梨、火腿、乳酪......」他不太確定地說：「也許還有核桃？」

 

Chris大笑起來，「噢，你思考的模樣真是太可愛了。」他對著Zach眨眨眼，「如果我們不是在學校裡的話，我肯定會忍不住吻你的。」

 

Zach覺得自己臉紅了，通常是他的未婚夫害羞的時候比較多，自己被調戲還是頭一遭。他拿出自己的三明治，那個夾滿了綠色蔬果的三明治讓Chris皺起眉。

 

「這又是什麼？」

 

「生菜、酪梨、小黃瓜。」Zach低頭看著那個三明治，唸出他看見的東西，「這個肯定有核桃。」他肯定地說，因為他看見了散落在上面的烤核桃。

 

「真是......非常健康。」Chris不甚苟同地說，咬了一口自己有包肉的三明治。

 

那心滿意足地樣子讓Zach不自覺勾起一抹笑，「也許我們可以趁著天氣還沒冷起來的時候去野餐。」他提議，「順便帶著Noah和Skunk去遛遛腿。」

 

「聽起來很不錯。」Chris咬著自己的三明治，含糊不清地說：「我可以找Katie一起，Luca肯定會很高興的。」

 

那個圍繞著親友與戀人的想法讓Zach笑出聲，他咬了口自己的三明治，狀似不經意地提起，「Chris，你們教授都怎麼請假？」

 

「請假嗎？」Chris想了一下，「應該跟大部分人一樣吧，生病的話因為比較臨時，可能就會直接取消上課。如果是可以提前知道的事假的話，就請人代課囉。」他奇怪地看著Zach，「怎麼突然問起這個？」

 

Zach從身後抽出一個信封，然後把它遞給Chris。

 

「這是什麼？」Chris接過那張精緻的卡片，嘴中仍然叼著咬到一半的麵包。

 

「我的發表會的邀請卡。」Zach有些窘迫，畢竟讓對方請假來看自己的發表會似乎有些自吹自壘，「我在想，也許你能請假，我們一起去紐約？」

 

Chris把口中剩下的麵包吞下去，打開了信封。純白的卡片印著燙銀的字，一個金髮藍眼的男人對著他微笑。

 

「這是......」Chris呆住了。

 

「你。」Zach接下他未竟的話。

 

「你把我印在邀請卡上？」Chris徹底地呆住。

 

「效果很好，你不覺得嗎？」Zach搔搔頭，「所有的人都在問上面的人是誰。」

 

「你確定這不會造成反效果嗎？」Chris乾巴巴地問，那天的幫忙一開始是半被強迫的，後來因為一心想幫Zach，他甚至完全遺忘了那些照片『確實』會被公開展示出去這件事。

 

現在看到了自己的臉被印在邀請卡上，雖然沒有想像中得糟，卻確實感覺很......奇妙。

 

「所以你願意來嗎？」沒有得到對方明確的回答，Zach再接再厲地問。

 

那既期待又害怕受傷害的模樣讓Chris噗哧一聲笑出來，「可以啊，」Chris笑著說，「我可以讓Alice找人幫我代......」他把卡片翻過來，在看到時間後話硬生生地斷在那裡。

 

「怎麼了？」Zach連忙問。

 

Chris抬起頭，對著Zach扯出一個抱歉的笑，「抱歉，我想我不能去了。」他指著卡片上頭的時間，「那個禮拜一整周都是MLA的例行會議，我必須出席。」

 

「噢。」Zach坐了回去，「好吧，沒有關係。」他扯出一個笑，「那也是沒辦法的事。」

 

「抱歉，」Zach看起來很失望，Chris試圖安慰他，「只是我半年前就已經被列在那場會議裡。」

 

那時他們甚至還沒在一起呢。

 

那個念頭讓Zach好過一些，但他仍然有些失望。任誰都想在站上世界舞台的那天能夠與自己愛的人一起分享喜悅。

 

「會議會在禮拜四結束。」Chris補充，「也許我能趕上慶功宴。那也是辦在紐約，對嗎？」

 

Zach點點頭，「跟發表會同一間飯店。」他說，默默地把手中剩下的三明治吃完。

 

他們兩人都沉默下來，在吃完午餐後把垃圾收一收，站了起來。

 

「好了，我該回辦公室準備下一堂課了。你要來嗎？我泡杯什麼給你喝？」三明治雖然包著生菜，仍然有些乾，他們剛剛分著喝Chris帶去上課的水。

 

Zach看了一下時間，搖搖頭，「不了，我必須要趕回工作室。下午還有會要開。」

 

「那好吧。」Chris說，看了一下四周 — 午餐時間已經過了，四周的草坪很空 — 在確定四下無人後快速地在Zach的唇上印上一個吻，「工作順利。」他說，語氣平靜，白皙的臉龐爆紅。

 

那模樣徹底地趕走Zach心中的陰霾，Chris總是有辦法讓他開心起來。

 

他笑起來，「好了，我真得該走了。再不回去會遲的。晚上見。」

 

「晚上見。」

 

Zach從Chris手中拿過那個垃圾袋，往停車場走去，留下Chris站在原地，手中捧著講義與保溫杯，一臉的若有所思。


	19. Chapter 19

—洛杉磯—

 

Zach回到工作室時，Zoe並不在位子上。他回到自己的辦公室，翻開離開前處理到一半的公文，卻心思紛亂，沒有辦法專注。

 

理智上，他知道不能夠怪Chris。Chris的世界不能夠全繞著他打轉，況且Chris好幾個月前就曾經提過那場會議，那場該死的會議。

 

他不是故意不出席，而是因為他不單單在出席名單上，還是將要發表的人之一。

 

MLA做為全美最大的文學協會，他知道有多少人、多少學者會視那為畢生的榮耀。他也知道出席那場會議對於Chris的職業生涯有多麼重要，幾乎就等同於發表會之於他的事業那般。

 

但是情感上，他還是有些受傷。任誰都想要在功成名就的那一天能有個與自己站在一起分享的人，不僅僅是事業的夥伴，還有那個他打算一起走一輩子的人。

 

他想跟Chris一起分享那份喜悅。非常地想。

 

「Zach，」Zoe的聲音從門邊傳來，他抬起頭，看見Zoe站在門口，手上捧著一個馬克杯，「你回來得比我預估地早。」她看起來有些驚訝，上前把馬克杯放到Zach面前，「喏，Soy Latte，三倍濃縮，我剛剛才泡好的。」

 

「謝謝。」Zach悶悶地回答，拿起那杯咖啡喝了一口。喝慣了的口味在此刻顯得有些苦澀，一如他此刻的心情。

 

「他沒有答應嗎？」也許是他的表情太過明顯，Zoe斂去臉上的笑容，問。

 

Zach搖搖頭，「他那周剛好有會議要開，」他陰鬱地補充，「不能請假的那種。」

 

「我很抱歉，」Zoe遺憾地說，靠坐在桌沿，擔心地看著Zach，「你還好嗎？」

 

Zach煩躁地抓了抓自己的頭，弄亂那一絲不苟的髮型，「還好，我猜。」他說，仍是悶悶不樂地，「就是有些失望。我知道那不是他的錯，那是該死的MLA，沒有一名教授可以拒絕MLA的邀約。看在老天的份上，他甚至還是要上台發表演說的其中一個。」

 

那個名字讓Zoe沉默下來，沒有試圖說服Zach要求Chris請假。每一個上過English 100的孩子都知道那個協會代表了什麼。

 

「還有呢？」他們沉默了一陣子，Zoe又問。他的表情太煩躁，不僅僅是失望那樣簡單。「是什麼讓你這麼困擾？」

 

Zach煩躁地抿起唇。眼前的女性太過了解他，甚至在他還來不及理清自己的想法前就先他一步看透了他。他的手指再次浮躁地穿過髮絲，把它們弄得更亂，「我嚇到了。」

 

Zoe沒有說話，只是看著他，沉默地鼓勵他繼續。

 

「在他提到MLA的會議以前，我幾乎忘了他曾經跟我提過他被邀請參加會議的事。」他擰起眉，「那是很大的榮耀，我不敢相信我居然忘記了。」

 

「然後？」

 

「Chris有自己的事業，自己的生活。」Zach繼續說：「我不敢相信我已經習慣了他圍繞著我、以我為重心。事實上，我在去找他以前，從來沒有想過他拒絕我的可能性。那讓我覺得自己很......」他掙扎了一下，說出那個字，「自私。」

 

Zoe露出不贊同的表情，「Zach，你知道你不是的。這一次的發表會很重要，事實上，是『最』重要的。你不能因為這而責備自己。」

 

「可是Chris......他本來都已經打算答應了，是看到時間才拒絕了我。」Zach暴躁地說：「天吶，我們甚至才認識不到一年。」

 

戀人如此真誠地待著他，他固然感到開心，卻又感到有些罪惡，覺得自己在某些程度上虧待了對方。Chris如此真誠美好，他不論怎麼做都覺得不夠，總覺得對方值得更多。

 

「好了，先別想這麼多了。」Zoe打斷Zach的思緒，走回自己的桌子拿起筆電，「我們該去開會了。」

 

※

 

「Zach。」就在他們開會的時候，有著黑色卷髮的男人突然出現在會議室門口。

 

是JJ，旁邊還跟著他的助手Tommy。

 

Zach站了起來，驚喜地，會議室裡其他人也站了起來，驚嚇地。

 

JJ不管事很久了，他們誰也沒看過他，至少沒有『真正』見過他，可他們都知道Tommy是誰。看Tommy站在JJ身後的姿態，也大多猜得出大概。

 

眼前看似平易近人的男人是真正的頂頭上司。

 

Zach笑著上前給了JJ一個擁抱，「你怎麼會來？」他笑著問，JJ已經很久沒有進過公司了。

 

「Well，你知道的，Tommy說你的發表真得會使用炫光，」JJ語氣興奮地像是得到了人生中第一艘星艦模型的男孩，「我想來看看效果會怎麼樣。」

 

三個人走進會議室，Zach自己拿了張椅子，跟Zoe挨在一起，把自己原本的位子讓給了JJ，Tommy則在JJ的另外一邊坐了下來，把原本坐在Zach左手邊的人嚇得夠嗆。

 

整間會議室頓時瀰漫著一股奇怪的氣氛，除了仍然輕鬆的Zach，和表情沒有變化，專注地記錄會議的Zoe，其他人的動作都有些尷尬保守。畢竟誰也沒有心理準備平常神龍不見首尾的人物會突然出現在自己的會議上，更糟的是他們還必須要作匯報。

 

Zach把自己面前的那份文案推到JJ面前，很快就進入狀態，「這一次的發表會總共會有兩個分開的系列。一個是全黑色，相對之下比較低調、更適合正式場合的服裝，另外一個則是風格比較接近之前出過的系列的、有顏色的服裝。」

 

「流程呢？」JJ垂著眸翻看著眼前的文案，剛剛淘氣的模樣已經完全不見。光光只是坐在那裡就讓人相信他確實是掌握著一整個集團的人物。

 

Zach的身體微微往前傾，看向負責發表會流程的男性。對方站起來，聲音因為緊張而有些結巴，「現在的預想是，一開始的先出純黑的系列，會場的燈光微暗，配著白色的燈光。然後隨著發表會進行，配的燈光顏色越來越多，直到後面第一套有色彩的服裝出來時，才會把所有的燈全部打開，就像是那些光直接被投射在衣服上一樣。」

 

「聽起來不錯，」JJ雙眸仍快速地掃視著文案 — 他已經快要看完了 — 一個名字吸引了他的注意，「你們選了一名藝人當主持人？」

 

「是的。」負責那一部份的人趕緊站起來，還因為動作太大差點打翻桌上的水。

 

「換掉他。」JJ毫不猶豫地說，讓對方的臉刷地白了一半，想著也許下一個被換掉的人就是自己。JJ的下一句話讓整間會議室的人都瞪大了眼睛，「我來當主持人。」

 

「JJ，」Tommy有些不贊同，「你已經很久沒有出現在公開場合了。」

 

JJ轉了轉眼珠子，「藝人的動態太不穩定，隨便一點小差錯都會影響到集團形象，」相處多年，他太知道要怎麼說服對方，「我不一樣，我就是Abrams集團的形象。」

 

那讓Tommy臉上的反對消去了一些，JJ笑著繼續說：「況且若是由我親自當主持人，不正是集團極度重視此次發表會最好的證明？」

 

「JJ，」這一次是Zach，他的聲音聽起來有些奇怪，JJ不需要回頭都知道對方現在的表情會是什麼樣子。Zach一直很感激他的提拔，即使他的才華為集團賺進了大筆的營收也從未因此過份自滿。

 

就是那份謙遜讓他多年來毫不遲疑地支持著對方、最大限度地給予對方自由。Zach從未讓他失望，若真要說他提拔了Zach，倒不如說是他給了Zach一個機會，是Zach自己走到了現在。

 

「就當是我當年把咖啡灑在你衣服上的賠禮吧。」他笑著說。

 

Zach沒有說話，只是看著JJ。有時候男人間的默契就是如此，無須言語，僅僅一個眼神已經足夠。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

禮拜天，本來應該是休息的日子，在家的兩個人卻都起了一個大早。

 

主臥的地上攤著兩個行李箱，其中一個箱子的主人正站在衣櫃面前發呆，擰眉思索要帶出門的衣服。

 

Zach把早餐的碗盤放進洗碗機，把手上的水珠擦在自己的衣服上，一進房間就看見自己的戀人站在衣櫃前發呆的可愛模樣。

 

那讓他不自覺地笑起來。他上前攬著對方的腰，在對方的頰上印上一個吻。

 

「別鬧了，」Chris推開Zach，視線仍然沒有離開敞開的衣櫃，「我再不收行李會來不及的。」他焦慮地說。

 

再過幾個小時他就要去機場跟Alice和Benedict會合，會議第二天一大早就會開始，所以他們今天下午就必須要飛去德州。Zach則比他晚上一些，要先進公司跟整個團隊會合，然後搭傍晚的飛機前往紐約。

 

「別煩惱了。」Zach毫不介意地在對方的唇上印上一個吻，走到衣櫃前把衣櫃的門往旁邊拉，關起了屬於Chris的那一半，露出他自己的衣服，然後從裡面拿出三套嶄新的西裝。

 

Chris奇怪地看著Zach的舉動。Zach搔搔頭，「這是之前說過的西裝，」他說，反常地看起來有些窘迫，「你說你被邀請上台，那很重要，所以我還是趕出來了。」

 

他把西裝遞給Chris，跟之前在工作室的那一套不一樣，這三套要正式得多。一套鐵灰色的、一套湛藍色的、和一套淺栗色的。

 

Chris感動地看著Zach，心底複雜的情緒不知道究竟是因為不需要再煩惱服裝而終於放鬆下來，還是心疼卻感動Zach在忙碌之間仍然給自己做了衣服。

 

「我只是在想，你肯定會是整場會議上最亮眼的那一個。」

 

Chris撫摸著那些柔軟的布料，覺得自己的心滿是溫暖的愛意。裁剪合宜的布料滑過他的指尖，讓他近乎著迷。

 

最上面的是套淺栗色的西裝，那顏色讓他更是放柔了眸光。他抬起頭對上Zach略帶緊張的凝視，「我喜歡這個顏色，」他笑著說，「讓我想到你的眼睛在太陽底下的樣子。」

 

Zach的瞳孔收縮了一下，放得更大，允許更多的光源刺激投射進他的眼底，讓他能更加看清楚眼前這個萬分可愛、甜蜜地像個天使的男人。

 

「謝謝你，Zach，我很喜歡它們。」Chris柔聲說。

 

※

 

一個小時後，Chris把自己的行李箱闔上，吐了一口氣。他總算處理好一切，往年簡單的打包動作在Zach的干擾下顯得無比困難，但他總算是收好行李了，現在只要在時間差不多的時候出發去機場就好。

 

「Noah跟Skunk呢？」Chris走出臥房，對著正蹲在地上摸著Noah的Zach問。

 

「我出門的時後會順路把他們送到Joe那裡。」Zach說，揉了揉Noah的頭，惹來狗兒歡快地搖著自己的尾巴。

 

「噢。」

 

Zach拍了拍Noah的頭，站起來，「你會餓嗎？要不要吃些什麼？」

 

Chris搖搖頭，時間已經快要到了。他上前抱著Zach，把頭輕輕地靠在對方的肩上，然後閉上眼。

 

「就這樣抱著我一會就好。」

 

Zach輕笑，毫無異議地摟住他，感受這一刻。

 

※

 

—奧斯丁—

 

Chris打開自己的行李箱，整齊地放在裡頭的衣物讓他露出一個小小的微笑，想到自己溫柔體貼的戀人。他翻開那些衣物，在下層翻找著什麼，不自覺皺起眉又翻找了一陣子，最後才終於放棄，承認自己沒有打包他的牙刷。

 

幾個小時前，他抵達LAX (洛杉磯國際機場) 的時候，Alice跟Benedict已經到了，他們很快地就登了機，抵達位於德州首府奧斯丁的AUS (伯格史東國際機場)。

 

一陣長途跋涉還有和協會派出的接待人一陣寒暄後，他總算是在自己和Benedict的房間裡可以好好地休息。

 

除了他又忘了帶牙刷。

 

關於飯店會附全部的清潔用品 — 甚至包括刮鬍刀和卸妝水 — 卻始終不附牙刷這件事一直是個謎。Chris參加過好幾次MLA的會議，每一次都不記得要帶牙刷。

 

但話又說回來，他實在也不太常出門，所以他老是搞不清楚飯店裡到底會附什麼，又不會附什麼。

 

他嘆了一口氣，洩氣地蓋上自己的行李箱，對著坐在自己床上抓著手機打遊戲的Benedict說：「我要去附近的超市，你有要我幫你買什麼嗎？」

 

「嗯？」Benedict虛應一聲，兩顆眼珠子仍是專注在小小的螢幕上，「我想想......」他漫不經心地說，遊戲中的角色因為他的分心而死亡，「啊，死掉了。」他不是太介意地放下自己的手機，抬起頭看著Chris，「我跟你一起去吧，買些零食回飯店也好。」他從床上跳起來，抓起被扔在一旁的牛仔褲。

 

「那我也問問Alice吧。」Chris拿起內線電話，按下Alice房間的號碼。

 

電話是跟Alice同住的那名女性接的，很快地被換到Alice手上，得到對方正面的答覆。

 

「Alice說她也要去，」Chris放下話筒，「買些水果和水。」

 

Benedict已經套好了他的牛仔褲，站在床邊等著他。他從床頭櫃拿起自己的皮夾，「走吧。」他說。

 

他們出房門的時候，Alice已經站在電梯那裡等他們了。「真慢啊，男孩們。」英文部門的頭雙手交叉胸前，懶洋洋地對著兩人說。她的身上隨便地套著一套休閒的運動衫，跟平常精明幹練的模樣很是不一樣。

 

他們三人走出飯店，朝著超市走去。感謝奧斯丁是德州的首府，一出飯店兩條街就有一間超市。

 

三人進了超市後，決定分開來行動。Alice走去生鮮蔬果區打算買些水果，Benedict則歡呼地跑去搬飲料，而Chris則提著菜籃，在衛浴用品區尋找著自己需要的牙刷。

 

找到牙刷後，他又慢慢地晃到隔壁幾條的零食區。Benedict說要買些零食回飯店，以備不時之需。

 

他掃視著貨架上五花八門的零食，突然看見了靠近末端的Top Ramen，不同的口味整齊地排放在貨架上面，突然意識到自己已經很久沒有吃這個東西了。

 

以前晚上餓了的時候，熱水沖泡就能食用的方便麵是在方便不過的選擇。自從跟Zach在一起後，他就很少有機會吃這個了。

 

Zach的廚藝好得令人讚嘆，只要時間允許就會自己煮。他總是被餵得很飽，已經很久沒有三更半夜餓得爬起來吃東西的例子。

 

「你想吃這個嗎？」看到他站在貨架面前發呆，Benedict從一旁竄了出來，好奇地看著架子上的方便麵，「想吃就拿啊，幹嘛想這麼多？」

 

「沒有，」Chris笑起來，看著Benedict手上的飲料，「你拿好飲料了？」

 

Benedict點點頭 — 他的手上拿著半打的可樂 — 看了一下籃子裡的幾包零食，「這樣夠嗎？」

 

「不夠嗎？」Chris看著籃子裡的零食，有些不太肯定地問。他不是很確定Benedict消耗零食的速度，所以只拿了兩包。

 

「晚上大家分一分就沒了，」Benedict拖著Chris走回薯片那一區，又從架子上拿了好幾包扔進籃子裡，「住飯店晚上就是要串門子啊，沒有零食怎麼可以。」

 

他們提著好幾袋的零食和飲料走回飯店房間。用Benedict帶來撲克牌，在房間裡一邊聊天，一邊吃著零食，一扁打牌，一直到Alice大叫著要回去睡美容覺，而Benedict開始抓著自己的撲克牌發呆，出牌的速度越來越慢。

 

Alice回房後，他們輪流洗了澡，互道晚安。Benedictc很快地就打起呼嚕，規律的鼻息在黑暗中傳來，但Chris卻躺在自己的床上，不甚習慣地翻了翻身。

 

他已經習慣在Zach的懷抱中入睡，僅有自己的床，不管如何都顯得太大太冷。

 

Zach，又是Zach，他們分開不到十個小時，他的思念已經氾濫成災，甚至數不清自己今天究竟想到了Zach幾次。

 

放棄強迫自己入睡，他從床上坐起來，伸手撈到放在床頭櫃的手機。手機的光線在黑暗中有些刺目，顯示著時間剛剛過了午夜。他把頁面點到快速連絡人的那一頁，Zach在小小的框框中對著他溫柔微笑，就在他父母的號碼下面。他伸出手指，指頭停在距離螢幕不到一公分的地方，猶豫著究竟要不要打這通電話。

 

紐約跟奧斯丁有一個小時的時差，Zach很有可能已經睡了。

 

就在他猶豫的時候，手機突然傳來的訊息提示聲把他嚇了一跳。他先是緊張兮兮地看了一眼Benedict的方向，確定對方沒有被吵醒後才低頭看著螢幕。

 

新簡訊的通知圖示出現在桌面的頂端，他點開訊息，看見Zach的名字被排序到了最上面。

 

『寶貝，你睡了嗎？』

 

簡短的句子讓他不自覺地揚起一抹微笑，他把手機的畫面跳出簡訊，毫不猶豫地按下通話鍵。

 

電話很快地被人接起來，Zach低低的笑聲傳了過來，「你回得可真快。」

 

Chris當然不會告訴他自己剛才正糾結著要不要打電話，他吸吸鼻子，可憐兮兮地說：「我睡不著。」

 

「怎麼了？飯店很糟？」Zach問，輕鬆的嗓音摻入一抹憂心。

 

「不是，只是有點不太習慣。」Chris說，「你現在在做什麼？」

 

奧斯丁剛剛過了午夜，代表紐約已經凌晨一點了。

 

「剛剛結束了第一次排練，才回房間呢。」Zach說。

 

「陪我聊聊天。」Chris縮回被窩裡，飯店的空調有些強，讓他覺得有點冷。

 

「好啊，」電話那端的Zach又笑起來，Chris真希望他此刻就在這裡，跟自己在一起，「你想聊些什麼？」

 

「什麼都好，」Chris說，把蓬鬆的棉被更緊地裹在自己身上，閉上眼睛，假裝Zach就在他身邊，抱著他，跟他閒話家常，就像他們平常一樣，「就是想聽聽你的聲音。」

 

「嗯......今天的排練還可以，我猜。」沒有抱怨他的無理取鬧，Zach真的開始跟他閒話家常，「不過第一次的排演總是個惡夢，所以總的情況算是還可以了。你呢？今天過的怎麼樣？」

 

「我又忘記帶牙刷了。」Chris小小聲地抱怨。

 

而且我一直想到你。他在心底說。

 

「我知道，你出門後我發現了。」Zach的聲音裡滿是笑意。

 

「所以你有帶你的囉？」他不太服氣地問。

 

電話那端的笑聲變得更大，「當然，寶貝。」Zach的聲音聽起來是洋洋得意的，Chris喜歡對方那種自信的模樣。

 

他把手機壓在耳朵跟枕頭之間，有一搭沒一搭地跟Zach聊著天，睡意逐漸襲來。他應著Zach的話，偶爾問個一兩個問題，然後.......

 

「......我愛你，Zach。」他在半夢半醒間，如此說道。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—紐約—

 

「......寶貝？Chris？你還醒著嗎？」Chris在電話那端咕噥了一些什麼，Zach沒有聽清楚。他喚著對方，但電話那端卻傳來規律的鼻息。他又試探性地換了幾聲，在沒有得到任何回應後，終於肯定自己的戀人睡著了。

 

他挑起眉，在床上伸展了一下自己因為站得太久而有些痠的腿。第一天的排練總是跟打仗一樣，模特兒搞不清楚出場的順序、服裝助理弄錯衣服、燈光打不到位置上。一天下來，層出不窮的大小錯誤消耗了他大量的精力。

 

理智上，他知道自己該把電話掛掉，走進浴室沖一個澡，試著休息一下。第二天一早排練還要繼續。可是情感上，他卻更想開上幾個小時的車，連著跨越幾個州，到他的戀人身邊。

 

就像是植物需要陽光、動物需要氧氣，Zach也需要Chris，Chris就是他的陽光、他的氧氣。

 

有著Chris在身邊，他就覺得自己有用不完的活力。

 

他把手機湊得更近，聽著對方在電話那端的小小鼻息 — 比平常大了些，看來飯店也不真的是他所說的那麼舒服 — 閉上自己的眼，覺得自己緊繃的神經一點一滴的放鬆了下來，讓他不自覺的露出一抹微笑。

 

「晚安，親愛的。」


	20. Chapter 20

—奧斯丁—

 

他不敢相信他最後居然就那樣睡著了。

 

第二天早上，他睡醒了起來，滿房間地找自己的手機，最後才在枕頭下面，發現被自己迷糊間推到枕頭堆裡的手機。成堆的枕頭壓住了它，甚至連鈴聲都傳不出來，怪不得Benedict用自己的手機打給他、試圖幫他找手機時，他們明明聽到了接通的聲音，卻就是找不到那台失蹤的機器。

 

接著他才想起來，自己睡著前在跟Zach通電話。

 

希望Zach沒有生氣。

 

Chris無聊地撐著頰，看著台上的人報告自己的論文，一邊任由自己的思緒飄遠。

 

在那天早上的插曲後，會議已經進行了三天。

 

Zach最終沒有生氣，不過話又說回來，Zach好像也沒真正氣過他什麼。生活中偶爾的小爭執總是很快就過去了。

 

台上的年度會議聽起來很重要，他卻覺得每年討論的東西好像都差不多。

 

明天就是發表會了，他卻困在這場無聊的會議裡。

 

該死的，他想要就這樣站起來，跳上第一台飛往紐約的飛機，到Zach的身邊。而不是被困在這裡，聽這些陳腔濫調。

 

「Chris？」坐在他右手邊的Benedict推了推他。Chris回過神，才發現台上的報告不知道什麼時候已經結束，整場的人也已經走得差不多。

 

「你在想什麼，想得這麼專心？」Benedict好奇地問。

 

Chris抹抹臉，「沒什麼。」他站起來，「走吧，去吃飯了。」

 

他跟著Benedict走到會場附設的自助餐吧，裡面已經有著不少人。他看見Alice站在窗邊跟她臨時的室友說著話。

 

Benedict拿著盤子，興致勃勃地跑到另外一邊研究那些色彩繽紛的壽司。他站在會場附設的自助餐台前，抓著自己的盤子發呆。

 

他想去找Zach，想跟Zach在一起，一起見證他的成功、慶祝努力終於有了收穫。

 

那個念頭一旦出現，就盤旋在那裡不肯離開。

 

他呆呆地拿起鐵盤上的夾子，手懸在一盤義大利麵上頭，讓他想起了第一次到Zach家時，Zach煮的那盤義大利麵。

 

他放下夾子，什麼也沒有夾，轉身離開。

 

他需要找到Alice。

 

※

 

他沒有費太多勁就找到了Alice，她仍然站在窗邊，跟著那名和她一個房間的女性交談著。

 

他抱歉地打斷兩人的對話，把Alice拉到旁邊，說明自己的來意。

 

「你說你要做什麼？」Alice沉默了半晌，才慢吞吞地問。

 

她臉上那種暴風雨前的寧靜的冷靜表情，讓Chris不自覺的倒退了一步。他嚥了口唾沫，再一次重複自己的話：「我不能參加接下來的會議了，有些......急事。」

 

Alice把手環抱在胸前，「做為你的上司，我可以問為什麼嗎？」

 

那一瞬間，Chris的腦袋中閃過很多個念頭。家裡有急事、他不舒服、家裡的狗生病了需要有人照顧。

 

那些念頭在電光火石間閃過他的思緒，但最後，一個清晰的人影浮了出來，最後轉為一個清晰的念頭。

 

黑髮的男人，有著褐色的瞳孔，嘴角噙著溫柔的笑。他想要跟他在一起，他想要Zach。

 

「是我的未婚夫，」他說，在自己注意到之前，話就已經衝出口，「他需要我。」

 

Alice的眉挑得更高，「我不知道你有未婚夫。」

 

「我不久前才答應他，還沒來的及告訴任何人。」Chris央求地看著Alice，「拜託，我真的需要去找他。我知道我的臨時缺席會造成麻煩，但是我真的不能留在這裡。」

 

Alice沉默著，Chris的心幾乎提到嗓子。

 

她笑出來，「我就說我們的甜心談戀愛了吧。」她恢復平日明朗的模樣，對著Chris身後的某一個點說道。

 

Chris轉過身，看見Benedict從大廳的那一端走過來，手上還端著一盤壽司，「好吧，妳贏了，」他慢吞吞地說，站在兩人身邊，「我會負責去跟協會協調，還有道歉。」他說，臉上滿是不情願。

 

Chris目瞪口呆，「你們......」他來回地看著Alice和Benedict，覺得自己的腦袋因為超出負荷而幾乎罷工，「我......」

 

「我們打了一個賭，」Alice替他整理那些凌亂的訊息，「關於你究竟是在談戀愛還是只是單戀。」她看了一眼Benedict，「Benedict賭你是單戀，而我則堅持你在跟某個我們不認識的人熱戀。」她笑起來，「我贏了。」

 

「嚴格說起來，妳猜的也不是對的。」Benedict不情不願地說，讚嘆地看著Chris，「不錯啊，Pine，我以為你會一直到三十歲都還是個老處男，想不到你不聲不響的就訂婚了。」

 

那個詞讓Chris的臉紅起來，Alice推了推他，「好了，快走吧，這裡剩下的雜事我們會處理的。」她催促地說。

 

「所以妳願意幫我？」Chris反射性地問。

 

Alice翻了一個大大的白眼，「你在說什麼傻話，未婚夫跟一群半隻腳已經踏進棺材的老頭子，當然是選未婚夫啊！」她咧出一抹誇張的笑容，「我們的男孩終於長大了，不支持怎麼可以！」

 

那讓Chris也跟著露出一個笑容。

 

Alice拖著他跟Benedict回到他們的房間，Chris把行李箱在床上攤開。有很多事情要做，他要打包行李、要通知協會他的缺席、要訂機票、要打電話給Zach，他的心跳得很快，腎上腺素的分泌讓他覺得有些激動，但心卻異常平靜。

 

他知道自己要做什麼，知道他要去哪裡。Zach的身邊就是他的歸屬，他的方向。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—紐約—

 

Zach的手機在休息間響起，吸引了Zoe的注意力。她把注意力從電腦螢幕上移開，伸手拿起放在那裡的手機。

 

她看了一下來電顯示，Chris的照片顯示在屏幕上，那讓她毫不猶豫地按下接通鍵。

 

Chris的聲音從另外一端傳來，夾雜著某種噪音。

 

「哈囉？」

 

「Zoe？」Chris確認著，「Zach呢？我有事情要告訴他。」

 

Zoe皺起眉，那些噪音聽起來有些熟悉。她思索著那些聲音是什麼，一邊回答Chris的問題，「Zach現在在忙，沒有辦法接電話，」她走出休息室，遠遠地看了一眼舞台下與燈光師做著協調的Zach，這樣告訴Chris，「你需要告訴他什麼？我幫你轉告他。還是你要他晚點打給你？」

 

「我待會不能打電話，」Chris說，他身後的噪音再次響起。

 

Zoe隱隱約約覺得自己快要想到那是什麼聲音，另外一個聲音從電話那端傳來。

 

『前往......的旅客......請......登機......』

 

「Chris，你在機場嗎？」Zoe反應過來，她打斷Chris，然後問。那隱約傳來的聲音是飛機起降的聲音。

 

「對，我現在要去紐約。我到了以後要怎麼連絡你們？」Chris問，他大概記得飯店的位置，但是後台不是可以隨便進去的地方，發表會也需要邀請函才能入內。他不在賓客名單上，沒有對方的幫忙，他進不去發表會，更別提是後台。

 

「Zach告訴我你現在應該在參加會議。」Zoe蹙起眉，說。

 

「我請假了，我不想錯過這一天。」

 

那個宣言讓Zoe笑出來，由衷地替好友找到了真心相愛、會心疼他的伴侶而感到高興。

 

一段關係中最怕的就是其中一方單方面地付出。她這半年來親眼見證著Zach為著這段感情付出了太多。

 

遇見Chris之後，他再也不是以前的那個人了。她從來沒有見過他的臉上有著這麼多的幸福與快樂，像是一片缺失的拼圖、亞當失去了的肋骨，擁有彼此，生命才終於完整。

 

「所以我到了會場以後只需要報妳的名字就好了嗎？」Chris問。

 

Zoe還來不及回答，就看見JJ和Tommy從休息室的門口走了進來。發表會前的最後一天，他也需要來參加最後的彩排。

 

對上卷髮男人詢問的眼神，Zoe揚起一抹調皮的笑容，「你知道嗎？我有一個好主意。」

 

※

 

Chris坐在飯店的床上，他現在在Zoe的房間，正任由著Scoot在他臉上塗塗抹抹。

 

前一天晚上，他的班機抵達紐約的時候已經很晚了 — 等候補機位花了他不少時間 — 一走出機場就看見Zoe站在外頭等他。

 

她並沒有帶他去見Zach，反而把他帶到另外一間飯店，讓他在那裡好好休息。第二天一大早又帶著他退了房，把他帶到自己的房間。

 

「Saldana秘書，妳確定這真的是個好主意？」Scott在Chris的臉上抹上化妝水，「Quinto設計師可不是會喜歡這種驚喜的人。」

 

上次Zach在攝影棚大發脾氣的事情他還記憶猶新，他一點都沒有興趣成為砲火之下的砲灰。

 

「他不會生氣的，」Zoe萬分把握地說：「你只管把他打理好就好。」

 

「如果妳堅持，夫人。」Scott拿起隔離霜，說。

 

Zoe看了一眼時間，距離發表會還有三個小時。

 

※

 

一切已經就定位。

 

衣服整齊地排列在架子上，所有的模特兒也已經開始上妝。Zach坐在休息室裡，心情因為激動而有些煩躁。

 

他拿起手機，想要打給Chris，又隨即想到對方現在應該在會議中，只好又作罷。

 

Chris昨天晚上睡前沒有打給他，他打過去的時候直接轉到了語音信箱，也許他又忘記充電了？

 

Chris經常忘記給手機充電，Zach替他充過好幾次，本來覺得這是個可愛的迷糊小習慣，這下子他卻覺得不這麼有趣。

 

他想要找人談談，Chris此刻顯然不是一個選項，Zoe不知道跑到哪裡去了，整天都不見人影，John則因為待會會出席的媒體而忙得焦頭爛額。

 

Zach拿起鏡子前的保特瓶灌了一口水，冰涼的液體順著他的食道滑落，稍稍地讓他冷靜了些。

 

他的手煩躁地爬過自己的髮絲，站幾來決定去做準備。

 

洗個澡，讓化妝師替自己上妝，然後換好衣服。

 

※

 

Abrams集團旗下所推出的，與設計師同名的品牌在今日正式與公眾見面，所有的人都屏息以待。

 

時尚界的大佬想看看這個初出茅廬的年輕小子究竟有什麼能耐、媒體因為主角是Abrams集團的的寵兒而感到期待、時尚名流期待著新的設計能讓他們的衣櫃多些選項、普通女孩則只是純粹戀慕一名年輕有為，又帥得簡直沒法將他當真的設計師。

 

發表會的會場一片昏暗，鎂光燈此起彼落。前排坐著時尚界的大佬和時尚名流，過去些是媒體，但更多的是喜歡衣服的人。

 

人們興奮地小聲交談，悠揚的音樂響起，當人們看清楚此刻走上台、站在聚光燈下的男人是Abrams集團神龍不見首尾的總裁時，都興奮得炸開了鍋。

 

JJ拿起手上的麥克風，清了清喉嚨，微笑著示意大家安靜下來。

 

「今晚，現場有一位非凡的設計師，他是個優秀的設計師，優秀的工作夥伴，和一位真正的紳士。」他微笑，伸出右手指著某個陰暗的角落，「女士們先生們，Mr. Zachary Quinto。」

 

聚光燈順著他的手勢移動，Zach微笑地站在門邊，對著現場的眾人揮手致意，走上舞台。

 

現場歡聲雷動，花了JJ幾分鐘的時間才讓場面停在可以控制的程度。

 

他接過台下遞過來的麥克風，朗聲開口：「很激動能夠重返紐約，也非常感謝我跟我的團隊在這裡所受到的熱情招待。我很榮幸在這跟你們分享我們全新的產品線和品牌，希望你們都能夠喜歡它們，擁有和我們在創作的過程中所享受到的一樣的樂趣。再次謝謝你們今天能夠在這裡。謝謝。」

 

JJ靜默了一陣子，等著台下的掌聲和尖叫結束。Zach微笑地看向舞台的後方，等著幕簾拉開，替發表會拉開序幕。

 

但幕簾沒有動，JJ再次開口。

 

「最後，我們有一位特別嘉賓。」

 

Zach驚訝地看著JJ，這和彩排寫得不一樣，他並不知道有嘉賓。他困惑地看著JJ，眸中有著詢問。

 

JJ沒有理他，只是揚起了一個調皮地笑容，「他不是一位設計師，但卻在自己的領域才華洋溢，就像他英俊的外貌一樣，這對模特兒來說簡直是個惡夢。」他眨眨眼，台下笑聲如雷，「Mr. Chris Pine。」

 

聚光燈再次打在Zach剛剛出現的角落，門被人打開，穿著他所製作的那套淺栗色西裝的Chris走了出來，對著眾人微笑。

 

『我喜歡這個顏色，』那一瞬間，他聽見Chris的聲音如此說，在他們各自飛往不同城市的早上，『讓我想到你的眼睛在太陽底下的樣子。』

 

而他在這裡了。儘管他有些別的更重要的事要去做，他仍然是來了。穿著那套西裝，在這裡，和他一起。

 

在與Chris視線交錯的那一瞬間，Zach覺得有些哽咽，但他那害羞的愛人只是對著他微笑，朝著他走來。

 

他在階梯上從工作人員手中接過另外一支麥克風，走上台清了清喉嚨，「大家好，謝謝。很高興能夠來到紐約，我最愛的其中一個城市宣傳Abrams集團的驕傲之作。我希望你們能夠喜歡這次的產品線，然後一次，一次，又一次的欣賞它們。」說完，他轉頭看向站在身旁的Zach，眸中閃閃發光。

 

「會議呢？」他小聲地問。

 

「翹掉了。」Chris拿開麥克風，小聲地說：「會議每一年都有，但今天的你無可取代。」

 

Zach笑起來。

 

人們興奮地鼓掌，Zach可以看到台下幾名記者急切地交頭接耳，想要弄清楚Chris的身分 — 他們都認出了台上的男人就是宣傳照上的神秘人物。

 

那讓他笑得更開心，壞心眼地想著那樣美好的人兒是屬於自己的，誰也不知道台上那英俊的彷彿魔鬼的男人是誰。

 

「我知道你們都很好奇他是誰，」JJ說，原本仍在交頭接耳的眾人立刻全神貫注，「我必須很遺憾地說，他不是Abrams旗下的模特兒，雖然我是這麼希望的，但我要是真的這麼做了，Zach恐怕會是第一個把我掐死的人。」他一這麼說，台下的人立刻都笑了起來，跟著Zach一起來到紐約的團隊笑的尤其大聲，「這位可愛的甜心是Zach的未婚夫，今天是第一次公開亮相。」

 

鎂光燈瘋狂的閃爍，這讓沒見過這種陣仗的Chris下意識地往後退了一步，一隻有力的大掌撫上他的腰。

 

他抬頭，對上Zach溫暖的褐色眼眸，眸中滿是溫柔。

 

那一瞬間，一切彷彿都安靜了下來，絢麗的燈光，吵雜的人，一切都不再重要，僅有對方眼中的彼此。

 

「謝謝你在這裡，你不會曉得這對我有多重要。」

 

「你應該要謝謝John跟Zoe。」Chris說，眼角浮起小小的笑紋，那是Zach最愛的笑容，「是他們把我偷渡到這的。」

 

「回頭我會記得的。」Zach說，當著全世界的面，在他踏上世界舞台的這一天，低頭吻住自己的愛人。

 

絢爛的光彩閃爍每個角落，像是在慶祝終於尋覓到彼此的愛侶，見證他們的愛情。他們身後的布幕拉開，為整場發表會，和他們即將一起走過的人生，拉開序幕。

 

 

 

\----- First Love 全文完-----


	21. 遺失的小小片段之一

時間：兩人還是朋友時

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**01 Saturday Movie Night**

 

分級：G  
簡介：Chris在看電影，而Zach則誤會了。

 

「嗨，這裡是Chris。」Chris接起電話，吸了吸鼻子。

 

話筒另外一端的人瞬間緊張起來，「Christopher，你在哭嗎？」

 

抽起衛生紙擤了擤鼻涕，Chris含糊不清地說：「算是......」

 

他還沒說完，電話那端的人快速地說：「待在家裡，哪都別去，我現在過去找你。」

 

他迅速地掛掉電話，剩下Chris呆滯地抓著已經傳來嘟嘟聲的話筒。

 

五分鐘後，門鈴響了，Chris打開門，看到因為劇烈奔跑而還再喘著氣的Zach氣喘吁吁地站在門廊，幾縷髮絲零亂地散在前額。

 

「你還好嗎？」順了順自己的呼吸，Zach問。

 

Chris呆滯地點頭，側過身體讓Zach進屋。

 

「發生什麼事了？」進屋後，Zach順手關上門，褐色的眼睛擔憂地看著眼前的男人。

 

「我在看電影。」因為Zach的打斷而不再掉眼淚的Chris說：「迪士尼在播Up。」

 

「Up？」Zach不敢置信地重複。

 

「對。」Chris點點頭，因為想到剛才電影裡的悲慘畫面忍不住又開始眼眶泛紅，「前面五分鐘真的太可憐了。」

 

Zach不敢置信地把手撫上額際，「天啊，」他低喊，因為覺得太過荒謬而開始笑起來，「我還以為你怎麼了。」

 

「我有試著阻止你。」Chris用衣服擦了擦眼鏡上因為淚水而起的薄霧。

 

「好吧。」笑夠了的Zach抬起頭看著Chris，「我希望你有爆米花。」

 

多愁善感的年輕男人點點頭，「奶油口味的，要嗎？」

 

「聽起來不錯。」

 

\----- Saturday Movie Night 完-----

 

 

 

 

*Up是這部 ([圖片來源](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_\(2009_film\)))


	22. 遺失的小小片段之二

時間：同居之後

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**01 Real Outfit**

 

分級：G  
簡介：Zoe好奇Zach休息時間都去了哪裡，直到有一天她在其中一間工作間裡找到了Zach。

 

Zach，Zoe發現，最近常常在休息時間消失不見。

 

有一天中午休息的時候，她本來打算問Zach要不要順便幫他買個潛艇堡回來的，卻發現本來應該在辦公室裡的Zach又不見了。

 

她挑了一下眉，在空盪盪的工作室裡尋找了一下，最後終於在Zach專屬的工作間找到了神祕兮兮地躲在裡面的人，站在假人面前擺弄著什麼。

 

「你不是很久沒有來這裡了嗎？」Zoe靠著門板，雙手交叉胸前，問著背對著自己的男人。Zach現在的工作量暴增，根本沒有時間親自做樣板，所以大多數的時候他都只是負責設計，讓下面的設計師做樣板。

 

「嗨，Zo，」Zach頭也不回，只是又在假人身上的布料插了一根針，固定他剛剛用起的皺摺。

 

Zoe走進工作間，看見幾個假人身上有著不同樣式的西裝，而Zach面前的那一個是鐵灰色的。「我假設這不是下一季的樣板？」

 

Zach笑起來，「不，這是給Chris的。他的西裝糟透了，所以在......」他遲疑起來，在看到Zoe洞悉一切的笑容後硬著頭皮繼續說下去，「......在我不小心弄壞了他的西裝後，我想也許做幾件給他是不錯的主意。」

 

Zoe唇角的笑容擴大，「真是貼心吶，Zach。」

 

「噢，閉嘴，Zo。」

 

Zoe只是讓那笑聲滑出唇角。

 

\-----Real Outfit 完-----

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**02 Hue**

 

分級：G  
簡介：Chris好奇Zach的晚歸，Zach則表示助理搞砸了工作。

 

「你回來了。」原本陷在沙發裡的男人放下手中的小說，起身替剛剛進門的Zach接過手中的公事包，「今天怎麼這麼晚？」

 

「有個笨蛋助理，把矢車菊藍(cornflower)跟玉米粉(corn flour)的顏色搞混了。」脫掉身上的大衣，Zach頭痛地說：「你能相信嗎？居然會有人把這兩種顏色搞混，我真不懂Zoe現在選助理的標準究竟是什麼。」

 

「我相信能分清楚這兩個顏色的人不多。」牽著Zach的手領著對方走到沙發坐下，Chris微笑，「它們有著幾乎一樣的發音。」

 

「一個是藍色，而另一個是黃色。」Zach不滿地說，「色彩也就三種元素，他們也能搞混。」

 

「別折騰那些小助理了。」Chris坐在Zach身邊，替Zach按摩起肩膀上僵硬的肌肉，「做為大學的教授，我有責任讓你善待那些剛剛畢業的社會新鮮人。」

 

Zach舒服地閉上眼，享受對方的服務，「但搞混這兩個還是太離譜了，」他喃喃抗議，語氣中的不滿減去很多，「我的意思是，誰會用玉米粉來形容顏色？至少也用香檳黃吧。那是對色彩的汙辱。」

 

「噢，Zach，」Chris笑起來，Zach愛死了對方那種在胸腔中震動的笑聲，「你真是太可愛了。」

 

「我知道。」沒有張眼，Zach抓住Chris的手，輕輕施力讓對方坐在自己腿上。

 

Chris沒有掙扎，吻上Zach的唇，「而我愛慕那，你對時尚的堅持。」

 

\-----Hue 完-----

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**03 Pet**

 

分級：G  
簡介：Zach常常覺得自己養了三條寵物。

 

「Chris，別在逗Skunk。」Zach手上戴著隔熱手套，把剛剛烤好的義式鹹派放到餐桌上，好氣又好笑地看著在跟Skunk玩餅乾拋接的Chris。

 

「我沒有。」Chris扔完手中最後一個餅乾，兩隻手投降似地舉起以示清白。

 

看起來是夠無辜了，偏偏還沒吃夠的Skunk不給面子的跳起來，撓著Chris的褲管。

 

Zach笑著搖搖頭，「乖乖坐好，快可以吃飯了。」他說，轉回去繼續拌著配菜的沙拉。

 

Zach一轉過身，坐在餐桌旁邊故做乖巧的Chris又拿起水果盤裡的青蘋果在Skunk前面晃。

 

Skunk正準備舔，眼前的蘋果就被Chris壞心地放回盤子。

 

「Christopher！」

 

「我什麼都沒做。」男人瞬間坐直身體，眼觀鼻，鼻觀心，安分地說。

 

\-----Pet 完-----


	23. 遺失的小小片段之三

時間：故事之後

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**01 After Party, and the Party After It**

 

分級：PG-13  
簡介：Zach和Chris出席了發表會的慶功宴。

 

「慶祝發表會大成功！」JJ的聲音伴隨著香檳爆開的輕脆聲音，換來了整場如雷的尖叫和掌聲。

 

Zach手上拿著另外一瓶香檳，一邊站著JJ，另外一邊站著Chris，對著面前的香檳塔擺出倒酒的姿態，讓媒體拍照。

 

Chris一開始不曉得要先讓媒體拍照，瓶口一傾，差點就讓裡頭的液體流出。注意到了對方的舉動，Zach連忙阻止他，看了一眼面前的媒體。

 

Chris把瓶口抬高一些，學著Zach一樣對著鏡頭微笑。

 

採訪時間終於結束，每個人都開心地吃著食物，手中拿著酒杯，興奮愉快地寒暄。

 

發表會辦得很成功，所有的人看起來都對新的系列非常滿意，事實上，他們簡直等不及明天的報紙頭條了。

 

發表會還沒結束，就已經有幾位名流留下訂單，而那些在時尚界內成名已久的大佬看起來雖然不服氣，卻也沒有說些什麼。

 

總之，一切都很成功。

 

食物和酒精很快地就讓所有的人都感到微醺，讓近來承受著巨大壓力的眾人都有些失控。

 

慶功宴上最不缺的就是八卦，尤其是當主角年輕有為、長相好看，還有著一名同樣英俊的未婚夫時，更是八卦最好的題材！

 

「我真的已為我那天會被活活開腦。」Irene手上抓著不知道究竟是第幾杯的香檳，哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，「結果最後居然是因為吃醋啊啊啊啊啊！」

 

「他的皮膚真得很好，非常地水嫩。」另外一名據說是幫男主角之一上過妝的化妝師透露第一手資料。

 

「不要再給我找更多的麻煩！」這是某名神經繃斷的經紀人。

 

「Zach很快樂，這樣還不夠嗎？」秘書長對著鏡頭露出恰到好處地疑惑神情。

 

「對對對，那組照片是我拍的，真是個好模特兒啊。」拍攝出了廣受好評的照片的攝影師樂呵呵地如此說，彷彿那天一開始在攝影棚裡大吼大叫的人不是他。

 

「我那天看見總監跟Mr. Pine在樓梯間接吻，那畫面真是好看啊！簡直像是在拍電視劇似的！」這是某名路過的小職員。

 

「我也有看過！Mr. Pine把臉伏在總監肩膀上，笑得超甜的！那個笑容看得我的心都要化了！」這是另外一名發花癡的女職員。

 

「有一次我看見Mr. Pine站在會議室外面看總監開會，他們視線對上的瞬間，我以為會當場燒起來。」另外一名男性職員也加入討論。

 

「我們有這麼誇張嗎？」Chris站在一旁，手上捧著Zach剛剛裝給他的食物，一邊咬著口中的小三明治。

 

「沒有，他們太誇張了。」Zach的手攬上對方的腰，褐色的眸子溫柔地看著對方進食的可愛模樣，不是太介意地說，「讓他們去說吧。」

 

「就是那個表情！攝影大哥快點拍！」混亂中，不知道是誰這麼叫道。

 

※

 

參加完慶功宴，Zach又被Zoe拖住了一會，討論接下來的行程。等到他回到房間後，Chris已經洗好澡了，正披著浴袍，頂著一頭濕漉漉的頭髮坐在書桌上講電話。

 

Zach洗完澡出來，發現Chris 還在說。

 

「是，我知道，」Chris用著房間內附設的電話，低聲對著話筒說，手指夾著飯店放在桌上的筆，無意識地敲打著桌面，「真的非常的抱歉，對，幫我謝謝Benedict。」

 

電話那頭的人又說了些什麼，Chris點點頭，又對著電話那端的人說了什麼，才把電話掛掉。他抬起頭，看見站在浴室門口的Zach，對著對方露出一抹微笑。

 

那抹笑容太過甜蜜，讓Zach不由自主的走上前，低頭給了對方一個吻。

 

因為Chris坐在桌沿的關係，桌子的高度讓Zach不需要太過費力就能吻上對方，他的雙手摟上對方的腰，讓對方更貼近自己。

 

「你在跟誰講電話？」他在兩人結束那個吻後，貼著對方的鼻尖，問。

 

「Alice，」Chris回答，氣息有些不穩，「她跟Benedict留在德州幫我善後。」

 

Zach有些自責，「我很抱歉。」

 

雖然Chris的出席讓他很開心，但理智卻提醒著他Chris犧牲了多少。Chris做得越多，他就越是感到愧疚。

 

他永遠也寵不夠自己的戀人。

 

「別管那個了，反正他們每年都要我去。」Chris再度吻上對方，「我們三天沒單獨在一起了。」他的舌挑逗的勾引著Zach，讓那個吻很快地就變了質。Zach攬在Chris腰後的手加大力道，不小心扯鬆了僅是鬆鬆地綁在腰上的帶子，露出了一整片優美的線條。

 

那景象讓Zach嚥了口唾沫。他們在家時並不穿浴袍，Zach現在才發現自己過去究竟錯過了什麼。他的手探進浴袍內，把棉質的布料往旁邊拉，顯露出一整片蜂蜜色的胸膛。他往下啃咬，舔拭著對方鎖骨的線條。

 

「寶貝……」

 

※

 

迷糊間，Chris感覺到自己被人抱了起來，溫柔地放到床上。Zach離開了一陣子，他聽見浴室裡傳來水聲，然後是一陣腳步聲。Zach將他轉了過來，讓他趴在床上，修長的指再次探入那神秘的甬道，帶出裡頭的白濁。

 

自從他們訂婚了後，Zach就變得不太愛帶套。不過Chris不介意，他喜歡那種親密無間的感覺，他想Zach也喜歡。他不可能忘記這麼多次。

 

反正他們只有彼此，不需要什麼保護措施。

 

Chris在那溫熱的濕毛巾擦拭在自己身上時迷迷糊糊的想著。

 

嗯，而且他也喜歡Zach事後替他清理身體的溫柔。

 

\----- After Party, and the Party After It 完-----

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**02 The Wedding Dance**

 

分級：G  
簡介：Zach提起婚禮上新人必須開舞，而Chris則認為那不是一個好主意。

 

「Chris。」Zach用腳頂了頂Chris，他們兩個人正腿挨著腿，各佔據著沙發的兩端。

 

聽見戀人的叫喚，Chris抬起頭，看見佔據了沙發另外一端的男人正看著自己，「怎麼了？」

 

「你上次跳舞是什麼時候？」Zach問。

 

Chris偏過頭想了一下，「嗯......十二年級的體育課？」

 

「社交舞？」

 

「慘不忍睹的社交舞。」Chris補充，「學社交舞的那兩個禮拜簡直是惡夢。」他奇怪地看著Zach，「怎麼突然問我這個？」

 

「我只是突然想到，婚禮上好像都需要跳舞。」Zach身體往前傾，用手撐著下巴，饒富興味地看著Chris。

 

Chris的臉色瞬間變得有些糟，「我的體育老師當年給我的評價是肢體不協調。」他警告地說。

 

「噢，寶貝，你會沒問題的。」Zach笑起來，「我真等不及看你在婚禮上跳舞的樣子。」

 

「我是認真的，」Chris有些焦躁，「我們不能跳過那部分嗎？」

 

「沒有舞蹈的婚禮多麼無聊啊！」Zach的義大利血統可不會讓他這樣做，不過他也同樣捨不得戀人苦惱的樣子，「如果你真的擔心，我可以讓Zoe給我們安排舞蹈課，你知道，就像大部分的人那樣。」

 

Chris皺著臉，還在做最後的掙扎，「我真得不覺得那會是個好主意。」

 

「別擔心，還有我呢。」Zach安撫地說：「到時候你若真緊張，我會帶著你跳的。」他拋了個媚眼，「我經驗豐富。」

 

參加各類的時尚聚會、慈善晚宴，不會跳一兩種舞步怎麼可能熬得過來。對於舞蹈，Zach信心滿滿。

 

Chris不自覺地咬著自己的唇，那糾結的模樣讓Zach大聲笑起來。他放下手中的雜誌，從沙發上站了起來，「你知道嗎，為何我們不現在跳個舞？」他對著Chris做出一個邀舞的姿勢，「請？」

 

Chris仍然維持著剛才縮在沙發上的姿勢，「我會踩到你的。」他焦慮地說。

 

「幸好你很瘦，那不會太痛。」Zach笑著回答，拉住對方的手，強迫對方站起來貼著自己。

 

「Zach，這個主意太爛了。」Chris攀著Zach的肩頭，跟著Zach的腳步一起移動，眼珠子焦慮地盯著兩人的腳，生怕踩到對方。

 

「噓，寶貝，噓。」Zach說，「乖，別擔心，跟著我的腳步，好嗎？」他原本放在Chris腰上的手壓住Chris的後腦勺，強迫對方靠在自己的肩膀上，不再盯著兩人的腳看，「跟著我的節奏，」他輕輕開始打起拍子，「一二三四，」他帶著兩人轉了個圈，「一二三四，」兩人從茶几邊轉到流理台附近，「看，沒想像中的困難吧。」他輕笑，感覺到對方緊繃的身體開始放鬆地依靠在自己身上，兩人的身體仍然在輕輕擺動。

 

Chris放鬆下來，隨著Zach擺動自己的身體。也不知是什麼時候，Zach不再打著節奏，而是開始輕輕地哼起小調。腳下的舞步也開始不認真了起來，僅是摟著對方，搖擺著身體。

 

「Zach，」Chris貼在Zach身上，閉著眼感受這一刻。他覺得自己像是飄盪在溫柔的海面，陽光暖暖的照在自己身上，整個人都放鬆了下來。

 

「嗯？」Zach問，話語間滿是寵溺。

 

「我愛你。」他靠在對方身上，感受著體溫與心跳。Zach骨節分明的大掌摟著他的腰，如此明確、肯定。

 

Zach一直是他們兩人之間比較有主見的那一個。

 

Zach輕笑，在對方的髮上印上一個吻，「我也是。」

 

「也許跳舞這個主意不是這麼糟，如果是跟你的話。」

 

「我的榮幸。」他帶著他轉過另外一個圈，如此回答。

 

\----- The Wedding Dance 完-----

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**03 Bachelor’s Party**

 

分級：G  
簡介：Alice堅持要幫Chris辦一個單身派對，但Zach一點都不喜歡這個主意。

 

Alice堅持要幫Chris辦一個單身派對，可Zach一點都不喜歡這個主意。

 

「你一定要去嗎？」他站在房門前，煩躁地看著站在鏡子前穿衣服的Chris。

 

Chris隨便套了一條牛仔褲和純白的T恤，從櫃子裡拿出一件深藍色的針織外套，「那是我的單身派對啊，Zach。」他好笑地說。

 

「可是那上面會有很多脫衣女郎，她們會一直吃你豆腐。」Zach的語氣幾乎稱得上是鬧彆扭了，過去參加過的各種單身派對的回憶讓他眼角一抽，「我不喜歡別人吃你豆腐。」

 

單身派對的主角總是被捉弄的目標，更別提他的戀人是如此鮮嫩可口，那些女人肯定會毫不猶豫地撲上去！

 

「你太誇張了。」Chris好笑地說，把外套套上，傾身給正在鬧脾氣的男人一個吻，「Alice不會這麼做的，而且這算是他們給我收拾爛攤子的補償。」

 

那讓Zach僵了一下，好半晌才心不甘情不願地說：「好吧。」

 

「那麼你要送我去了嗎？」Chris對著他眨眨眼，單身派對總是會喝酒的，他今天不能開車，Zach又不放心他喝醉後自己搭計程車。

 

Zach一點都不想把Chris送進那群豺狼虎豹手中，他只想把對方帶回床上，把他撥得精光，讓那雙藍色的眸子裡只有自己！

 

但現實是，Chris已經走到門口了，所以他只好在心底嘆一口氣，然後從櫃子上拿起自己的車鑰匙，跟著走出去。

 

※

 

他糟糕的情緒在看到站在店門外的人包含了那個Eric Bana後變得更糟。

 

Chris遠離他，走向他的朋友(和那個該死的Eric Bana！)，輪流和幾個人擁抱，笑著打招呼。

 

Alice樂得在他的臉上啾了好幾個吻，換來對方害羞的笑，讓Zach在車子裡握緊了方向盤。

 

Eric Bana也趁機跟Chris擁抱。那個混蛋！不要以為他隔著一條馬路就看不見！

 

Zach在車子裡，暴怒地覺得整台車都要因為他的怒氣而燒起來了，他的怒火劈啪作響，神經線幾乎就要崩裂。

 

Chris對著Alice說了些什麼，指了指他的方向，揚起一抹羞澀的微笑。

 

那抹羞澀是如此可愛，瞬間就澆熄了Zach的怒氣。他強迫自己露出一個安全可靠的笑容，對著店門外的那群人揮揮手。

 

Alice又轉過去對Chris說了些什麼，Chris笑得更甜，對著Zach揮揮手，示意再見，轉過身跟著那群人走進店裡。

 

Zach臭著臉，發動車子。

 

※

 

短暫的三個小時顯得如此漫長。時間一到，Zach立刻抓著鑰匙，開車到店門前。

 

他把車停好，下車在店門外等著Chris。大約過了十五分鐘，一群人才哄哄鬧鬧地從店裡走出來。

 

Chris很明顯地已經喝醉了，臉色潮紅、腳步虛浮，臉上掛著傻兮兮的笑容。Eric Bana撐著他，兩人的肢體接觸讓Zach又是眼角一抽。

 

「這裡我來就可以了。」他站上前，沉聲說道，吸引那群人的注意。

 

Chris的手仍然搭在Eric Bana的肩膀上，聽到他的聲音，他習慣性地抬起頭來，在看見Zach後臉上露出了一個燦爛到幾乎愚蠢的傻笑。

 

「嗨，Zach，」他打了一個酒嗝，有點大舌頭地說：「你來啦。」

 

Zach從Eric Bana手中接過Chris，他身上酒氣很重，看起來被灌了不少酒，不過卻不薰人，聞起來甚至有些甜甜的。

 

也許是雞尾酒？混著喝的酒總是醉得比較快。

 

他在心裡猜測著，動作卻沒停。他穩穩地撐住Chris — 那有些困難，因為對方現在幾乎是整個掛在他的身上 — 臉上露出了一個溫雅有禮的微笑。

 

「謝謝你們照顧Christopher。」

 

像個無尾熊一樣掛在他身上的人不安份地又扭動起來，捧著他的臉猛親，在他的臉上留下不少的口水，「Zach，Zach，我真的好愛你喔。」他傻兮兮地說，臉上滿是燦爛的笑容，朝氣十足，卻有些含糊不清。

 

「好小子！」Alice看起來也喝了不少，被另外一名Zach沒有見過的女性撐著，也跟著大聲得叫起來，「要幸福啊！」她大力地拍著Chris的肩。

 

「我會的！我會很幸福！」Chris也大叫著回答他，咯咯笑起來。

 

過大的音量在夜裡安靜的街道吸引了其他路人的注意，Benedict掩著臉，莫可奈何的搖了搖頭。

 

而Zach則緊緊的摟著那個大聲的宣示著自己快樂的愛人 — 他看起來是如此愉悅，滿是活力 — 臉上還沾著對方沾上去的口水，鼻腔間充滿對方身上傳來的甜味，突然間覺得，單身派對這個主意似乎沒這麼糟。

 

\----- Bachelor’s Party 完-----

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**04 Silent Night, Holy Night**

 

分級：PG-13  
簡介：聖誕節的時候，Zach帶著Chris一起回到了匹茲堡。

 

聖誕節的時候，Zach帶著Chris一起回到了匹茲堡。

 

Margret笑著給自己許久不見的小兒子一個擁抱，對著站在一旁的男人微笑。

 

「你一定就是Chris了，」她微笑地說，也給了對方一個擁抱，「我是Margret。」

 

「哈囉，Margret，」Chris羞澀回應，眼前嬌小的女性有著和Zach一樣的溫暖褐眸，「聖誕快樂。」

 

「快別站在外面了，都快點進來吧。」Margret招呼著兩人進屋，「Zachary提過你是西岸長大的，肯定不習慣東岸的天氣吧。」

 

Chris微微的抖了一下，把臉更縮進脖子上的羊毛圍巾裡。確實，東岸的天氣要比西岸要嚴峻得多，他很少過這麼冷的聖誕節。不過話又說回來，今年洛杉磯似乎也蠻冷的。詭異的全球暖化。

 

屋子裡早已開了暖氣，比兩人要早到了好幾天的Joe坐在沙發上。

 

「嗨，Zach，Chris。」他翹著二郎腿，呷了口杯子裡的蛋酒，愜意地對著兩人打招呼，「你們怎麼這麼晚才過來，今天都是平安夜了。」

 

「工作上有些事耽擱了。」Zach從Chris手中接過對方的外套和圍巾，把它掛在門邊的架子上。

 

「好吧，」Joe聳聳肩，從沙發上站了起來，「至少你們趕上了聖誕大餐，媽今年烤了一整隻火雞。」他走向廚房，打算幫忙母親準備晚餐，「晚餐快要好了，你先帶著Chris去房間放行李吧。」

 

Zach點點頭，一手提起腳邊的小行李箱，一手牽著Chris，走上樓朝自己的房間走去。

 

「這裡就是你的房間？」Chris新奇地看著眼前的房間，「看起來跟我想像中差很多。」

 

Zach聳聳肩，把行李箱放在門邊，「我念大學後就很少回來了，這裡基本上是我念高中時後的樣子。」

 

「哇喔，」Chris笑起來，眼睛瞇成一彎星月，「我喜歡這裡，感覺就好像我也參與了那些我還不認識你的時刻。」

 

「我接下來的人生都有你了，你還介意那前面沒有你的短短三十年嗎？」Zach笑著問，臉上滿是寵溺。

 

Chris沒有回答，只是勾著Zach的脖子，在對方的唇上印上一個吻。Zach回吻住對方，雙手攬住對方的腰。

 

他們逐漸加深這個吻，Chris開始發出語意不明的呻吟，脖頸因為動情而染上紅暈，而Zach的手則探進對方的毛衣裡，來回撫摸對方溫熱的身體。

 

天知道，這一陣子為了準備聖誕假期，他們有好一陣子沒有好好在一起了。

 

「咳咳。」

 

一聲刻意地輕咳從門邊響起，把Chris嚇了一跳，Zach翻了一個大白眼，沒好氣地轉過頭，看著自己壞人好事的哥哥，「幹嘛？」他粗聲粗氣的說。

 

「雖然我是挺樂意看活春宮的，」Joe斜斜地靠在門板上，挑起一邊的眉，「不過媽說可以吃飯了，叫我上來叫你們。」

 

「知道了。」Zach回答，仍然是粗聲粗氣的。

 

Joe把自己撐起來，轉身走向樓梯。Zach則又啄上了戀人的唇，那軟嫩的唇嚐起來甜甜的，還有些機場買的那杯熱可可的味道。他貪婪地品嘗著對方的味道，雙手又忍不住把對方的身體更壓向自己。他需要更多，想要感受更多......

 

「咳咳。」

 

Zach挫敗地發出一聲低吼，強迫自己離開那可口的紅唇，再次把視線轉向門口，眼神兇惡地幾乎像是要殺人，「又幹嘛？」

 

「沒什麼，」Joe笑起來，一臉無辜，「只是在想，如果你忍不住的話，我可以告訴媽晚五分鐘在開飯。」他的視線刻意地往下看去，讓Chris害羞得把臉埋進Zach的懷中，「畢竟你現在看起來挺需要的。」

 

Zach順手抄起椅子上的靠枕，朝門口扔去，「去你的，五分鐘怎麼可能夠。」他沒好氣地說：「不要用你的標準來看我。」

 

「哇喔，哇喔，」Joe舉起雙手，擺出投降的姿勢，「我們的小男孩生氣了。」

 

「滾，」Zach惱怒地說：「我們馬上就下去。」

 

Joe一邊往後退，「知道了，我這就下去。」他說，但唇邊的笑意卻越來越明顯，在離開了兩人的視線範圍後爆出大笑。

 

這一次，Zach一直等到確實聽見了下樓的聲音和那越來越遠的笑聲後，才把視線轉回懷中的人兒身上。

 

Chris把臉埋在他懷裡，嘟囔：「我沒臉見他了。」

 

「別管他。」Zach幫對方把亂掉的衣服整理好，在他唇上快速地印上一個吻，「走吧，下去吃飯了。」

 

※

 

晚餐豐盛異常，讓Chris徹底確定了Zach的好手藝究竟是遺傳誰，又或者是跟誰學的。

 

Margret的好手藝徹底讓他放鬆緊張的心情，而Quinto家的兄弟在餐桌上的鬥嘴更是讓Margret和他笑到肚子痛。

 

「Christopher，你還沒看過Zachary小時候的模樣吧。」Margret笑著問，她真心喜歡這個即將成為自己家人的年輕男人。

 

Chris搖搖頭，臉因為過多的食物和美酒而掛著傻乎乎的笑容。

 

「噢，媽，」Zach揉了揉自己的眉心，「你會把他嚇跑的。」

 

「才不會呢，」Chris轉過頭，對著坐在自己旁邊的Zach露出燦爛得過頭的傻笑，「我已經跑不掉了。」

 

Zach挑眉，很確定自己的戀人喝醉了。若是在平時，他是絕對不會在別人面前說出這種話的，更別提是在自己的母親面前，更別提他過去一整個禮拜都因為即將與自己的母親見面而焦慮不已。

 

那句話讓Margret露出一個笑容。做為一名母親，最大的喜悅莫過於見到自己的孩子找到了一名真心對待自己孩子的人。眼前的男人雖然年輕，行為舉止卻不失穩重。但最重要的是，他看向Zachary的眼神是如此的清澈溫柔，滿是愛意。

 

唯恐天下不亂的Joe早就從書房裡拿來了那本厚厚的相簿，坐在沙發上等著三人。Margret走過在單人沙發上坐下，手中捧著一杯剛剛泡好的薑茶。Zach牽著走路有些不穩的Chris一起到沙發上坐下。

 

Chris因為有些微醺，身體軟綿綿的沒什麼力氣。他倚在Zach的身上，伸長了手臂，搶著翻看Zach腿上那本相簿。

 

「你好可愛，」他咯咯笑起來，貼在Zach左手臂上的胸腔震動，「你那時後幾歲？三歲嗎？」

 

Zach思考了一下。照片上的他還很小，坐在地上哭，旁邊站著稍為大上一點的Joe，手上拿著一台玩具卡車。「我不知道。」他說。他連小學時候的事都不太記得了，更何況是幼稚園時候的。

 

「是三歲喔。」Joe湊過來，「愛哭得要命，害我被狠狠罵了一頓。」

 

「如果你不要老是搶我的東西的話，你就不會被罵了。」Zach毫不同情地說。

 

Chris翻過下一張，小小的Zach趴在一個男人的肚子上睡覺。

 

「噢，Zach，這是......」

 

「我父親。」Zach說，指尖撫摸過那泛黃頁面上笑的溫柔的男人，眸中有著懷念。

 

「他跟你長得好像。」Chris看著那男人，又抬頭看著自己身邊的男人。

 

「是嗎？」Zach低語。

 

「是啊，」Chris又露出那個傻呼呼的笑容，他喝醉了後似乎比平常還要更愛笑，「你笑起來也是這麼的溫柔。」

 

在Zach的成長過程中，很少會有人用這個詞形容他。長輩會使用聰明、沉穩，朋友們則偏向使用好相處什麼的，可從來沒有人說過他溫柔。

 

Chris伸出手指頭捏了捏Zach的臉頰，臉上仍是那燦爛得近乎愚蠢的笑容。那是一張有些傻的笑臉，可卻讓Zach覺得若有天使，無非就是眼前這人的模樣。

 

他不需要做什麼，僅是存在，就能讓他感到無比的幸福。

 

他也露出一抹笑容，翻開下一頁的相簿。

 

十歲、十五歲、十八歲、二十一歲。每一個Chris無緣參與的時刻，在頁面翻動間飛快的流逝。Chris似乎是累了，不再像剛才那樣興奮，只是安靜地靠在Zach身上看著那些相片。

 

Zach垂眸看著那溫順的靠在自己身上的金棕色腦袋，忍不住脫口而出，「如果我能早點遇見你就好了。」

 

那顆毛茸茸的腦袋動了動，然後抬起頭。他的主人因為舟車勞頓，已經很累了，卻仍是勾起了一抹Zach最眷戀的甜笑，「現在並不算太晚啊。」他說，藍色的眼睛在平安夜的燭光下閃閃發光，仰首在Zach唇上印上一個吻。

 

※

 

Chris趴在床上，看著Zach把手上的濕毛巾掛在門上，眼皮沉得快要掉下來了。

 

吃完聖誕大餐，又在沙發上閒話家常許久。待兩人洗完澡，已經過了子夜了，雖然洛杉磯不過才九點多，Chris仍然是睏到快要睡著。

 

Zach本身倒是因為經常飛紐約而沒什麼感覺。他關掉房間的燈，在黑暗中爬上床。

 

原本趴在床上的人習慣性地縮進他的懷裡，暖呼呼的身體與冰冷的床鋪形成巨大的反差。Zach在黑暗中探索著對方的唇，引來Chris的輕笑，因為笑出聲而張開了的唇則快速地被攻城掠地。

 

Zach加深著兩人的吻，唇舌與對方交纏。他永遠也要不夠懷中的人，如此甜蜜溫暖，鮮嫩可口。

 

Chris在迷糊中回應著他強勢的吻，然後在男人濕潤的唇舌開始往下探尋時猛的睜大了眼睛，快要睡著的神智順間清醒過來。

 

「別鬧了，」Chris倒抽一口氣，呻吟，「我們在你母親的房子裡。」

 

「小聲一點就好了。」Zach說，一邊把自己埋在男人的頸窩，留下一串濕潤的吻。他舔拭著男人精緻的鎖骨，骨節分明的大掌在對方的身上游移，然後往下探去。

 

※

 

他們一起跌進鬆軟的棉被裡，Zach再次吻了吻Chris，小心翼翼的從對方的身體裡退出。他打開燈，抽了幾張衛生紙給對方，然後開始清理自己。

 

Chris低下頭，發現自己身上的T恤沾滿了汗水和兩人的體液，手中的衛生紙一瞬間也不知道究竟該往哪裡擦去。

 

「你把我的衣服用髒了。」Chris吸吸鼻子，喃喃抱怨，「我只帶了這麼一件睡衣。」

 

那軟軟的嗓音惹得Zach又把持不住親了對方好幾口。他起身，從五斗櫃裡翻了一件自己大學時代的舊T恤出來給對方。

 

抱著全身赤裸的愛人入睡是個很吸引人的選項，但當自己的母親跟哥哥就睡在走廊的另外一端時，這個主意就顯得沒這麼好了。

 

他幫著全身痠軟無力的愛人清理身體，爬回床上，感覺對方在自己懷裡的安穩，收緊了雙臂。

 

「快睡吧。」他低頭吻了吻對方的唇，換來一個甜蜜的微笑，然後說。

 

※

 

第二天早晨，當Zach帶著Chris出現在廚房裡吃早餐時，Joe已經在哪裡了。

 

他闔起手上的報紙，對站在門邊的兩個人挑起眉，「真不錯的T恤，哪裡買的？ZQ牌的嗎？」

 

「這應該不是......」Chris想說這件T恤已經很舊了，不可能是Zach的同名品牌出產的服裝，說到一半又突然反應過來，「噢......」他刷的紅了臉，手指絞了絞衣角。

 

Zach哼了一聲，先幫Chris拉開椅子，然後在餐桌邊坐了下來，「閉嘴，Joe。」

 

Joe一臉調侃，「親愛的弟弟，你還真是致力於宣示主權。」

 

「我高興。」Zach不為所動地說，倒了一杯柳橙汁然後推到Chris的面前。

 

「你有沒有考慮過離開他，」Joe轉過去對Chris說：「我這個弟弟佔有慾太強了。」

 

Chris尷尬地抓著那杯柳橙汁呷了一口，「呃......沒有......」

 

「原來你也很想被宣示主權，」Joe轉了轉眼珠子，明瞭地說：「早說嘛。」

 

Chris的臉瞬間爆紅。

 

Margret走進廚房，困惑的看著自己笑的戲謔的大兒子、又看了看自己一臉得意的小兒子，一點也搞不懂Chris為什麼埋頭猛吃。

 

\----- Silent Night, Holy Night 完-----

 

*看相簿的模樣請參考[這張](https://31.media.tumblr.com/09ef15edfe2e0641dfe41b6988597f21/tumblr_inline_mpfpsvUSgb1qz4rgp.png)

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**05 Zach’s Secret Sketchbook**

 

分級：G  
簡介：Zach有一本秘密素描簿，有一天Chris在床頭發現了它。

 

有一天晚上，Chris洗完澡，從浴室裡走出來的時候，床頭櫃上一本黑色的簿子吸引了他的注意力。

 

Chris知道那本書，Zach常常帶著它，一有靈感就在上面塗塗抹抹，或是寫下幾個零亂的字，除了他自己之外，誰都看不懂。那本簿子算是Zach的另類日記。

 

Zach之前曾經給Chris看過，裡面不外乎是一些生活中隨處可見的景像，或是一些突然的靈感。

 

他一邊擦著頭，一邊走過去拿起那本簿子，在床頭坐下，把它放在自己盤起的腿上。

 

Zach這幾天總是很晚才回家，發表會辦得很成功，後頭要忙的事情更多，更別提他們還要準備婚禮。

 

他把那本簿子翻開，好奇著Zach眼中的世界是什麼樣子。

 

※

 

他翻閱著Zach的素描本，說是素描本，其實更像是隨筆。潔白的頁面上畫得不僅僅是成套的服裝，更多的時候是一些對服裝的局部設計，像是一個衣領、又或者是一隻袖子的圖樣，有些時候Zach還會在一旁標註，這邊要用什麼樣的縫法、是要手工還是機器、又或著是什麼樣子的布料、想要呈現什麼樣子的感覺。

 

Chris往後翻了幾頁，大多都是衣服，偶爾也參雜著一些生活中隨意可見的東西。一個咖啡店的街景、轉角鄰居家門前的復活節裝飾、他們上次一起去看的那座瀑布。然後，他的動作停了下來。

 

他看見他自己。

 

素描本上，黑色的炭筆勾勒出了男人的輪廓，側趴在枕頭上睡得很沉，嘴角還勾著心滿意足的微笑。

 

Chris不是沒有看過自己睡著的樣子，Katie曾經惡作劇地拍下自己在沙發上睡著的樣子，攤在沙發上仰著頭的樣子看起來實在很蠢，更蠢的是Robert攤在另外一張沙發上，做著一模一樣的動作 — 有時候父子間的基因遺傳真的很奇妙。

 

但是這和那種惡作劇性質的照片不同，他看起來很快樂。

 

簡單的線條勾勒出來的男人在畫面上安穩沉睡，嘴角漾著幸福的笑意，趴在枕頭上。幾縷垂落的髮絲遮住了他的眼，棉被只稍稍蓋在身上，露出一小片光裸的肩頭。

 

看在老天的份上，那甚至不是一張照片，只是一張素描。但就因為是素描，更讓Chris感覺到了繪者的用心和滿滿的愛戀。

 

他翻過下一頁，是西裝的設計圖案，看起來跟前面的沒什麼不同，但不知道為什麼，看起來有些眼熟。

 

一排零亂的字標註在旁邊，Chris瞇起眼，好半晌才看懂那潦草的字跡，卻在看懂的瞬間，覺得胸口有些悶悶的。

 

『布料用蔚藍色，很襯Chris的眼睛。』

 

那行潦草的字跡如此寫著，Chris終於想起來自己在哪看過這套西裝。這張圖的完成品此刻正掛在他的衣櫃裡，是他去德州前Zach給他的其中一套。

 

他在往後翻去，依然是各類的衣服、交雜著生活的景像。

 

設計的衣領、布料的圖騰、一杯沁著水珠的玻璃杯、窗台上開了的小花。

 

但更多的，是Chris自己。

 

他在沙發上看著雜誌、他在窗台邊藉著陽光看書、他在路邊的露天咖啡座上喝著咖啡、他在公園裡的大樹下微笑。

 

不同的場景，不同的他，每一個看起來都如此的愉悅歡快，滿是幸福。而他確確實實記得畫面上被勾勒出來的時刻，記得每一個瞬間的幸福。他記得自己做著那些日常生活中的小事，然後抬起頭，就看見Zach在那裡，對著自己微笑。

 

門口傳來鑰匙的轉動聲，他放下那本簿子，從床上跳了起來，飛奔至門口，對著剛剛到家的男人露出一抹比所有被記錄下來的時刻更燦爛幸福的笑容。

 

「歡迎回家。」

 

\----- Zach’s Secret Sketchbook 完-----


End file.
